Would you dance with me ?
by Shirayukie
Summary: Un spectacle se monte et divers artistes auditionnent pour en faire partie. Au menu: répétitions intenses avec des professeurs de première qualité ! Shunsui, PDG d'une grande entreprise, fait partie des producteurs de ce spectacle. Une bonne excuse pour lui d'échapper à son boulot, mais il va également faire une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Voici ma toute première fic sur Bleach. Bon, je suis nul en résumé donc désollée pour ça... J'espère néanmoins que cette histoire va vous plaire et que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant ! :)

Un gros MERCI à Elerynna qui m'a aidé à me lancer et qui a été ma correctrice :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la salle de spectacle de la ville, une grande audition se préparait. Une comédie musicale allait être réalisée, mais avant cela, le metteur en scène, le producteur ainsi que les professionnels qui s'occuperaient de faire répéter les artistes, devaient les sélectionner parmi tous les candidats présents. Une femme était également là afin de représenter le chef de l'entreprise qui finançait en majorité le spectacle.

- Bonjour je suis Ise Nanao, je représente Kyoraku-sama.

- Enchanté mademoiselle. Je suis le metteur en scène, Sasakibe Chojiro et voici un de nos producteurs, Yamamoto Genryūsai.

- Enchantée. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous et votre réputation n'est plus à faire. Mon patron a décidé de vous laisser carte blanche pour les personnes dont vous aurez besoin pour former les artistes lors des répétitions et également du choix de ces derniers.

- Merci beaucoup. Les professionnels qui les encadreront ont déjà été choisis, je vous ferai passer la liste. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons commencer l'audition.

Nanao n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre. Kyoraku lui avait demandé d'aller à l'audition à sa place. Ce qu'elle n'avait pu refuser. Mais elle savait qu'en ce moment, il devait être avachi sur son bureau et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les dossiers allaient avancer… Ce qui était égal à des heures de travail supplémentaires pour elle. C'était fou ce que son patron pouvait être insouciant.

Mais elle était tout de même heureuse de pouvoir assister à l'audition. C'était une première pour elle et cela vaudrait bien quelques dossiers à faire ce soir. Tous ces gens étaient très connus pour leur travail à succès. Elle aperçut même de grandes stars parmi les évaluateurs et ceux qui allaient entraîner les prochaines recrues. De plus, elle était une vraie fan des spectacles et comédies musicales. Celle-ci allait d'ailleurs être basée sur une œuvre qu'elle avait lue.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils voyaient passer toute sorte de démonstrations toute plus variées les unes que les autres. Plusieurs candidats avaient déjà été retenus pour différents rôles, mais le principal restait encore vacant. Nanao était époustouflée par les diverses prestations. Ils étaient tous gracieux, élégants et d'une technique presque parfaite.

Passa ensuite un autre candidat peu ordinaire. Il était un peu plus âgé que les précédents et portait de longs cheveux blancs lâchés sur une chemise bleu pâle, dont les derniers boutons n'étaient pas attachés.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ukitake Jushiro.

- Bien Mr Ukitake, c'est quand vous voulez.

Il se mit en position et attendit que la musique commence. Dès que les premières notes se firent entendre, il commença à danser. Le début était tranquille, rien d'exceptionnel.

Pourtant juste à travers ces premiers pas basiques, Nanao se sentait comme envoûtée, elle ressentait toutes les émotions que faisait passer le danseur. Le rythme de la musique changea et le danseur passa au niveau supérieur. C'était un mélange de classique et de danse plus moderne, totalement innovante. Aucune figure n'avait été loupée, il faisait preuve d'une technique irréprochable.

Non seulement incontestable côté technique, mais il avait également une présence sur scène, quelque chose de spécial. C'était magnifique à regarder. En même temps qu'il se déplaçait et tournait, le bas de sa chemise volait ainsi que ces longs cheveux, donnant un aspect presque surnaturel à la danse. Le fait que ceux-ci soient détachés était en contradiction avec les règles du classique, mais au lieu de poser problème, cela donnait un côté léger et élégant à ce nouveau style.

La démonstration se termina et Jushiro avança sur le devant de la scène pour saluer le jury, attendant le verdict comme ses prédécesseurs. Le jury le remercia et lui posa quelques questions du type : « Où avez-vous appris à danser ? » « Avez-vous déjà participé à des spectacles ? » et autre. Ce à quoi il répondit. Mais le jury fut étonné de voir qu'il était issu d'une école de danse modeste et qu'il avait approfondi son style de lui-même. Ils furent également surpris d'entendre qu'il n'avait participé qu'à des spectacles mineurs vu son niveau.

Parmi le jury se trouvait Shihōin Yoruichi, membre de l'École de Danse de l'Opéra national de Paris, la plus ancienne école de danse du monde occidental, mais aussi le berceau de la danse académique classique mondiale. En regardant Jushiro danser, elle pensa même qu'il aurait les qualités pour devenir danseur étoile et jouer pour de grandes œuvres classiques.

Après avoir donné les informations demandées et remercié le jury une nouvelle fois, Jushiro put retourner attendre avec les autres participants en espérant être sélectionné.

Les derniers candidats passèrent et ce fut enfin le moment d'annoncer qui était pris ou non.

Dans la liste des personnes reçues figurait Ukitake. Nanao était contente, car c'était de loin celui qu'elle avait préféré et c'était même lui qui avait décroché le rôle principal en tant que premier danseur. Les rôles n'étaient pas encore tout à fait définitifs, il fallait voir ce que ça allait donner aux répétitions, mais elle était dans l'ensemble satisfaite. Elle était même sûre, après ce qu'elle avait vu, que ce spectacle pourrait bien marcher.

Elle quitta donc la salle en remerciant tout le monde et se rendit au siège de l'entreprise pour faire un rapport à son patron. Elle était contente de sa journée et de son travail, mais une chose la tracassa au sujet du spectacle…

Il était vingt heures lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau et à sa surprise, Kyoraku y était encore là. Elle entra dans le bureau de son patron. Celui-ci était assis sur un grand canapé blanc sur le côté droit de la pièce.

- Ah ! Ma Nanao tu es rentrée, se réjouit-il.

- Oui Monsieur…

- Oh je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Shunsui, la coupa-t-il.

- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette demande. Et que faites-vous là, président ?

- Toujours aussi stricte ma Nanao, plaisanta Shunsui s'attirant un regard noir de sa collègue. J'ai presque fini les dossiers et je pensais pouvoir me détendre un peu en t'attendant.

- "Presque" ? souligna Nanao avec un regard sombre.

- …

- Ahhh, bon je les finirai ! soupira-t-elle résignée.

- Merci ma… il se tut en voyant le regard de sa collègue. Merci Nanao. Sinon comment s'est passée l'audition ?

- Très bien, tous les rôles ont été distribués. Je pense que ce spectacle pourrait avoir un bon succès, les artistes ont un excellent niveau.

- C'est super, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

- Hum, on verra…

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Et bien… avant de quitter la salle, j'ai entendu certains des responsables et professionnels dire certaines choses.

- Lesquelles ? C'est si grave que ça ?

- En fait, la personne choisie pour le rôle principal est assez talentueuse, je dois l'avouer. Mais j'ai entendu certaines personnes, dont des professionnels, dire qu'il lui arrivait souvent de louper des séances d'entraînement et des répétitions et que cela pouvait poser un problème pour le groupe et pour la pièce…

- Je vois. En effet c'est problématique. Mais s'il y a un problème, nous avons encore le temps de trouver un remplaçant. Et puis tu sais comment sont les stars, elles ont leur caractère, tenta de plaisanter Shunsui.

- Vous avez raison. Mais je trouve ça dommage, c'est vraiment un bon danseur et il était incroyable sur scène.

- On dirait qu'il ta plu ma petite Nanao ! rigola le patron.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'énerva-t-elle

- Je plaisante, je plaisante… se justifia Shunsui en se protégeant des coups de dossier de Nanao.

Après cela ils restèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour travailler. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, ces deux-là formaient un excellent duo et le succès de l'entreprise reposait en partie dessus. Même si la pauvre Nanao préférait que son président soit parfois plus impliqué et moins frivole. Mais il était sans conteste un homme très intelligent et un bon chef d'entreprise.

Cette histoire intriguait tout de même Shunsui. Le producteur et le metteur en scène étaient de vieux amis à lui ? C'est ce qui l'avait décidé à participer à cette aventure en plus de trouver cela divertissant, il espérait donc qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci. Il irait voir lui-même comment cela se passe et se ferait une idée de la pièce. Et puis cela lui donnerait une occasion d'échapper à la paperasse et aux réunions ennuyeuses, mais aussi de revoir certains de ses amis.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'audition et les acteurs étaient en répétitions chaque jour depuis. Des affinités se formaient entre les danseurs qui passaient leurs journées ensemble ; les répétitions étaient dures, mais tous étaient heureux de vivre cette aventure.

- En forme pour ce matin Rukia ? demanda Ichigo.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Par contre, j'espère que toi tu feras mieux qu'hier, se moqua la brune.

- Quoi ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'apprends vite même si cette choré est compliquée.

- Moi j'aime bien cette chorégraphie, annonça Renji.

- On t'a rien demandé ! répondirent simultanément Rukia et Ichigo en se tournant vivement vers leur ami.

- C'est beau de se sentir aimé… ironisa-t-il.

- Salut tout le monde.

- Salut Inoue, salut Hisagi.

- Toujours en train de s'engueuler ? demanda Hisagi.

- Ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien, ça fait plaisir, sourit la rousse.

- Inoue, faudra que tu me dises ce que tu prends… plaisanta Renji.

Le groupe fut ensuite rejoint par Chad et Ishida puis plus tard par le reste de la troupe : Isane, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Kira, Kenryu, Soi Fon, Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Haribel, Szayel, Nell, Stark, Hiyori, Shinji, Lisa et d'autre.

- J'espère que cette fois Urahara ne nous fera pas refaire ces trucs de fous, se plaignit Toshiro.

- Moi c'est la répétition avec Aizen que j'ai pas envie de voir venir, dit Ichigo.

- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, il est bizarre ce prof, approuva Renji.

- Moi je le trouve gentil, en plus il explique bien, le défendit Hinamori.

- Ouais, moi je suis d'accord avec Renji-san, dit Kira.

- De toute façon ce matin on commence avec Yoruichi-sama, intervint Kenryu.

Différents groupes discutaient ainsi sur les célébrités qui les entraînaient. Il y en avait quatre au total : Shihōin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Byakuya et Aizen Sosuke. Unohana Retsu était leur kinésithérapeute. Elle était très réputée pour son travail et aussi pour être une personne à l'écoute des artistes. Ce qui était très apprécié, car un artiste a souvent besoin d'être rassuré. Chacun allait les entraîner selon sa spécialité et la barre était haute.

- Au fait, ton frère nous a cet aprèm, non ? demanda Renji

- Oui c'est exact, répondit Rukia.

- Oh j'espère que Byakuya sera de meilleure humeur que d'habitude, se plaignit Ichigo.

- S'il t'entendait ! T'as pas peur pour ta peau, railla Renji.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de parler comme ça de Nii-sama ! s'énerva Rukia.

- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il n'est pas particulièrement drôle, un vrai iceberg.

- C'est pas vrai ! Nii-sama est juste très professionnel et exigent.

- C'est vrai qu'il est fort, on ne peut pas nier, à côté, nous on fait vraiment novice.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop Renji ? Moi je compte bien progresser et réussir ce spectacle. Et pourquoi pas surpasser Byakuya en même temps !

- Non, mais rêve pas espèce d'idiot !

- HEIN ?! Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu n'auras jamais le style et la classe de Nii-sama, affirma-t-elle d'un ton catégorique et provocateur.

- Tu vas voir si…

- Eh bien, on dirait que vous êtes en forme, interrompit le nouvel arrivant.

- Ukitake-san !

- De quoi vous parliez ? C'était plutôt animé.

- Cet idiot d'Ichigo pense pouvoir surpasser le frère de Rukia, expliqua Renji.

- Et bien je pense que s'il veut, il peut. Ichigo est doué aussi et c'est bien qu'il ait un objectif.

- Merci Ukitake-san !

- Mais attention, ça m'étonnerait que Kuchiki Byakuya se laisse faire ! Et tu as encore du boulot avant d'y arriver. Mais courage Ichigo !

Ils rigolèrent un moment tout en se préparant. Ensuite Yoruichi arriva et la répétition commença. Ils avaient deux heures trente de classique ce matin avant de passer entre les mains de Byakuya. Après la pause de midi, il leur restait la répétition avec Urahara et ils finissaient avec Aizen.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils répétaient, mais à chaque fois ils finissaient crevés. Ils donnaient leur maximum et chaque professeur savait les pousser à leurs limites. Mais même si c'était dur, cela les tirait vers le haut et les aidait à perfectionner leurs techniques.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je mettrai la suite dès qu'elle sera corrigée ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D Une petite review ? Ça motive beaucoup pour la suite ! (si si, je vous assure xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais voilà la suite de cette histoire.

J'ai rencontré quelques difficultés avec ce chapitre, et même après l'avoir repris plusieurs fois je n'en suis pas encore totalement satisfaite... Mais c'est déjà mieux comme ça. J'espère néanmoins que vous allez passer un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre ! :)

Je remercie mes amies pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et pour m'avoir beaucoup aidé ! Je remercie aussi Coraz pour son commentaire très encouragent )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la troupe répétait ensemble et tout se passait bien. Selon les dires de certains, le niveau était très bon et cela promettait d'être un succès. Une première répétition générale avait d'ailleurs était décidée pour avoir un aperçu global de la représentation et pour travailler la coordination. Cela rassura Shunsui, mais en fin d'après-midi il avait bien l'intention d'aller voir ce que cela donnait de ses propres yeux.

En effet il avait été décidé que ce soir aurait lieu la première répétition générale, et c'était l'occasion de voir ce que ces mois de travail avaient donné. Il avait des réunions ce matin et des dossiers importants à traiter mais une fois touts cela accomplit, non sans menaces de Nanao, il put s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la représentation avait déjà commencé et comme tout le monde était concentré, seul peu de gens le virent alla ensuite près du vieux Yamamoto, qui assistait lui aussi à la répétition. Tous étaient maintenant présents ; tous les artistes étaient concentrés sur leur texte et leurs mouvements, les superviseurs observaient, prenaient des notes et Sasakibe, le metteur en scène, dirigeait l'ensemble.

Shunsui décida d'observer le spectacle à son tour. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à observer un spectacle quelconque, il vit quelque chose qui le bouleversa profondément et allait inéluctablement perturber son existence...

Oo0oO

Après la pause de midi, la troupe avait rendez-vous dans la grande salle de spectacle. Tous furent étonnés mais on leur expliqua qu'il était temps de voir ce que leur travail donnait. Ils allaient donc faire tout le spectacle cette après-midi et cela créa une fois de plus polémique au sein du groupe.

On entendit Hiyori se disputer avec Shinji, mais ça c'était plutôt habituel.

Tout le monde avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner, même si certains mauvais esprits trouvaient à redire et à critiquer. Ce rôle était tenu par Gin, Grimmjow et d'autres qui les suivaient. Et avec eux, tout le monde prenait ! Cela avait déjà créé des tensions au sein du groupe. Pas plus tard qu'hier, Hitsugaya s'était dressé contre Gin qui avait ouvertement critiqué Hinamori en disant que, comme d'autres, elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

Cela ne lui valu pas la sympathie des autres membres et ses sous-entendus ne faisaient que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Beaucoup, comme Ichigo et ses amis, trouvèrent ses paroles déplacées et ne se laissèrent pas faire. Mais lorsque tout le monde commença à s'en mêler et que le ton monta trop, c'est Jushiro qui les sépara et en profita pour dire ses quatre vérités à Gin et aux autres séditieux sur leur comportement.

Jushiro faisait parti des plus expérimentés, et même s'il ne voulait pas endosser le rôle de leader, il était respecté et apprécié de la majorité pour son calme et sa gentillesse ; donnant toujours des conseils à ceux qui venaient se confier à lui. Hinamori et Hitsugaya le remercièrent pour son intervention et il obtint le également le soutient des autres artistes.

Mais il s'attira également les foudres du groupe de Gin, qui était partit cracher leur venin dans leur coin.

- Tch, alors parce qu'il a le premier rôle il se croit tout permis ! cracha Noitora.

- Mais s'il pense qu'il peut nous donner des ordres, il se goure complet ! s'indigna Grimmjow.

- Ouais ! Et puis genre : attention, la danseuse étoile se rebelle ! ; on a déjà vu mieux ! lança Szayel

- T'exagères un peu là ! rigolèrent les autres.

- Excuse-moi, mais un mec aux allures de midinettes, qui porte les cheveux aussi longs, et qui joue la sainte nitouche, tu appelles ça comment toi !?

- Tu penses qu'il est homo ? la conversation devint intéressante et tous tendirent l'oreille.

- Mais bien sûr, ça crève les yeux ! Et à ton avis, pourquoi il ne s'est jamais fait viré d'aucun spectacle malgré ses absences répétées ? interrogea Szayel avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Alors non seulement il est homo, mais tu penses qu'il sait bien se servir de son p'tit cul ?! dit Grimmjow sans plus de manières.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

- Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Il cache bien son jeu !

- Hum, intéressant… murmura Gin pour lui-même.

Mais pas assez doucement pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas, et lorsqu'il sortit l'un de ses sourires sadiques dont il avait le secret, les autres se turent avant de le suivre.

Oo0oO

Le soir commençait à tomber et la représentation approchait de sa fin. A ce moment tous les danseurs étaient sur scène, la musique était belle et toutes les voix s'accordaient avec justesse. Un homme habillé pantalon moulant noir et d'une chemise blanche s'éloigna soudain du groupe pour aller sur le devant de la scène. C'était Jushiro.

Chaque pas, attitudes, positions, mouvements et expressions étaient parfaitement réglés grâce à chacune des heures d'entraînements pour apprendre et exécuter correctement la chorégraphie. Il l'effectua avec une technique irréprochable, mais également avec beaucoup d'émotion et de style. C'étaient plus que de simples pas accordés au rythme de la musique.

Et c'était ce qui faisait son "plus", le petit quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres, le mettant au-dessus du lot. Il avait une grande implication dans ce qu'il faisait et savait donner vie à sa danse. Jushiro s'entait le public être transporté et il reconnaissait cette atmosphère de plénitude qui flottait sur la salle. En même temps, lui-même était porté par la musique et se laissait gagner par cette atmosphère, comme s'il n'était plus capable de faire attention à autre chose que cette musique et ses mouvements. Ainsi, il se sentait léger et libre. C'était un sentiment particulier qu'il ne ressentait que lorsqu'il dansait. Et il adorait ça.

Puis son regard accrocha celui d'une personne dans la salle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Une personne décontractée mais qui inspirait une certaine autorité et du respect. C'était un homme élégant avec des cheveux longs et ondulés attachés par une couette basse et ses yeux pétillants où l'émerveillement était lisible faisaient un drôle d'effet à Jushiro. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il sentit comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir tout le corps, bloquant quelque peu ses mouvements.

Il se sentit soudain oppresser et eut du mal à récupérer une plus grande respiration. Néanmoins il ne laissa rien transparaître et fit en sorte de retrouver sa concentration. Le spectacle n'était pas fini.

Jushiro finit son solo à genoux sur scène, son visage levé en direction des lumières des projecteurs, dans une atmosphère quelque peu dramatique renforcée par la lente mélodie des violonistes. Puis il commença la dernière chanson où seule sa douce voix légèrement grave se fit entendre. Tout le monde fut saisit par l'émotion que provoquait la voix chaude et suave de Jushiro. Puis il se releva et le ton changea, transmettant un sentiment plus chaleureux qui fusionnait à merveille avec la musique allant en crescendo. Le groupe se rapprocha ensuite du devant de la scène, et ils terminèrent la chanson tous ensembles. Le tout était très harmonieux et chaque voix contribuait à créer l'âme de la chanson. Et lorsque la dernière note retentit se fut la fin du spectacle.

Oo0oO

Shunsui avait observé le spectacle et en était profondément retourné.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet homme à la danse et à la voix diaboliquement envoûtante. Ce sont les applaudissements de tout le monde qui le ramenèrent sur Terre. Tous les spectateurs semblaient séduits. Même Byakuya esquissait un sourire, alors que tous les artistes sautaient dans tout les sens, heureux de leur prestation.

Il voyait cet homme inconnu entouré par mal de monde, un sourire radieux sur le visage, qui félicitait chaleureusement diverses personnes autour de lui. Mais pour Shunsui, c'était surtout lui qu'il fallait féliciter. Lorsqu'il se mettait à danser le spectacle atteignait un autre niveau, c'était époustouflant. Et sa voix… était très envoûtante. Shunsui était littéralement sous le charme.

La troupe, encore portée par l'euphorie, descendit de la scène pour retrouver leurs employeurs et coordinateurs, mais non sans une certaine appréhension. Car si pour eux cela leur avait parut bien, il pouvait en être autrement de la part des professionnels. Ils s'approchèrent donc, et à l'étonnement de tous, ils reçurent des félicitations ! Bien sûr, certains avaient fait des remarques sur certaines choses à corriger, et notamment des fautes au niveau des positions pendant la chorégraphie.

Byakuya leur demanda donc de continuer leur travail et de ne pas relâcher leurs efforts. Mais Shunsui, qui avait vu sa réaction plus tôt, savait que c'était plus par principe même s'il n'avait pas tort. Cependant alors que cela ne faisait que quelque mois qu'ils répétaient, le groupe était capable de réaliser une performance plus que quelques temps, ils seraient fin prêts pour une représentation publique.

Mais ce qui agaça Shunsui fut le sourire hypocrite d'Aizen Sosuke.

Il connaissait le personnage par le monde des affaires, étant également chef d'une entreprise qui marchait plutôt bien. Il n'avait cependant aucune confiance en lui, et se demandait bien pourquoi il participait à ce projet.

Par la suite tout le monde fut invité dans une grande salle pour boire, manger et se détendre. Pendant que les artistes se douchaient, les dirigeants attendaient en discutant de certains points qu'ils auraient à revoir pas la suite et sur l'évolution de leurs "élèves".

Shunsui lui, discutait avec Yamamoto sur diverses choses concernant le monde professionnel, certains projets et investissements. Mais lorsque le sujet du spectacle fut abordé, les pensées de Shunsui se tournèrent de suite vers cet homme qui l'obnubilait à présent.

- C'était un pari risqué, mais ils s'en sortent bien ; déclara le vieil homme.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Shunsui

- Cette pièce n'est pas facile. L'harmonie n'est pas facile à trouver, mais le metteur en scène a fait du bon boulot ; affirma-t-il de sa vieille voix.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre, ria Shunsui.

- Vous ne connaissez pas l'œuvre originale ? Cette pièce est l'adaptation d'un roman célèbre, l'histoire tragique d'un ange qui tenta de sauver l'Humanité. L'histoire se déroule pendant l'Antiquité, mais elle est ici revisitée et modernisée ; ce qui était un risque dès le départ.

- Vous voulez bien me la raconter ? ricana Shunsui, exacerbant l'homme à la longue barbe.

- Un ange serait descendu sur Terre, quittant les Cieux pour rejoindre son âme-sœur. Il décida ensuite de rester sur Terre pour vivre avec l'humaine qu'il chérissait éperdument ; ce qui ne plu pas aux divinités. Les vices des Hommes et de leur jalousie à l'égard du couple finirent de provoquer la colère des Dieux. Pour les punir, ainsi que l'ange à l'origine du cahot, ils déchaînèrent leur colère sur Terre et beaucoup Humains perdirent la vie.

Shunsui écoutait avec attention le vieil homme. Étrangement, l'histoire l'intriguait même s'il trouvait cela un peu classique. Et puis il se dit que savoir l'histoire de la pièce qu'il finançait était un minimum. En fait, il voulait surtout mieux comprendre le rôle joué par l'homme à l'extraordinaire chevelure couleur neige. "_Ça pourrait servir pour l'aborder et faire la conversation." _se dit-il en souriant.

Quant au vieux Yamamoto, il continua sans faire attention que son interlocuteur décrochait un peu... En même temps, Shunsui n'avait jamais été très patient non plus.

- Lorsque l'apocalypse commença, l'ange fit ce qu'il put pour les aider mais les Dieux étaient dans une grande colère. Le jeune ange, par altruisme et en ultime preuve d'amour, décida donc de sacrifier ça vie pour sauver celles des Humains, et de sa bien-aimée. Pour lui, ces êtres n'étaient pas essentiellement mauvais et il avait encore foi en eux. Malgré les pleurs de sa moitié, il offrit sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Le vieil homme marqua une pause avant de reprendre, passionné par son récit.

- L'histoire raconte ensuite que touchés par cet acte d'amour pur, les Humains arrêtèrent leur folie et leurs vices et qu'ainsi la colère des Deux s'estompa. Ceux-ci voulurent de nouveau croire en ces créatures, et leur laissèrent une nouvelle chance comme l'avait fait le jeune ange.

- Une histoire tragique ; conclu Shunsui.

- Et au moment de faire son choix ; reprit le vieillard visiblement irrité d'avoir été coupé. L'ange sait que seul sa mort pourrait peut-être sauver l'humanité, même si cela voulait aussi dire sacrifier son bonheur quitter à jamais la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Mais il se dit qu'il continuerait à vivre à travers eux, dans le cœur de chacun, et qu'il veillerait à jamais sur eux.

- Un peu idéaliste, non ? Mais je dois avouer que c'est une belle histoire.

- Je suis d'accord et c'est pour cela que la mise en scène et le jeu théâtral des personnages ne sont pas évidents. Mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne interprétation, surtout de la part du jeune danseur qui à le premier rôle. Il jongle parfaitement entre le style classique et moderne des différentes scènes.

- Oui, je trouve que l'on peut difficilement faire mieux.

Shunsui sourit aux paroles de son interlocuteur en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu plutôt. Mais ce qu'il n'avoua pas, c'est qu'il était complètement tombé sous le charme de cet homme dès le premier regard. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de bien veillant, délicat et raffiné.

Il était également d'une grande élégance, et rajoutez à cela un physique et une sorte de charme innocent mais irrésistible et très attirant aux goûts de Shunsui. Ils furent ensuite rejoints dans leur conversation par Byakuya. Le petit groupe se connaissait bien et l'atmosphère était détendue.

C'est alors que toute la troupe arriva en même temps. Certains se jetèrent directement sur le buffet comme Inoue, d'autre restèrent parler entre eux un moment. Certains osèrent aller à la rencontre de ceux qui les guidaient depuis des semaines ; leurs "profs" comme ils disaient.

Le groupe d'Ichigo, voulut retrouver Byakuya pour discuter. C'est Rukia qui s'approcha d'abord, demandant à son frère s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se retrouva à discuter ensemble et notamment sur leurs impressions de la représentation. Leur travail avait payé, et les risques pris s'avéraient être à la hauteur des espérances. En effet, mélanger des styles de danses tel que la capoeira à la danse classique avait été un vrai défi à relever mais le metteur en scène avait fait du bon boulot. C'est en assistant à la conversation que Shunsui appris que le premier danseur qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil répondait au doux nom de Jushiro Ukitake.

Ce dernier arriva à son tour dans la pièce, il portait un jean bleu clair et une chemise noire à la fois élégante et décontractée. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés en un chignon faussement négligé dont quelques mèches reposaient librement sur ses épaules. Sa frange encore humide était tenu sur le côté gauche de son visage mais une mèche tombait entre ses deux yeux chocolat et chatouillait légèrement sa joue. Shunsui ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme. Sa présence avait comme illuminée la pièce et il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du doux visage du danseur.

- Ah ! Ukitake-san ! Venez prendre quelque chose ; lança Rukia.

Jushiro qui n'avait pas tout de suite repéré le petit groupe, se dirigea maintenant vers eux avec un chaleureux sourire. Rukia lui tendit un verre de jus de fruit et il se joignit à leur conversation. Puis il se tourna vers Byakuya qui avait lui aussi un verre à la main.

Le brun lui parla de la représentation. Ils parlèrent sérieusement des choses à revoir en accord avec les autres dirigeants, le metteur en scène Sasakibe, ainsi que Yamamoto, Shunsui et d'autres financiers voulant des certitudes. Jushiro était parmi les plus expérimentés de la troupe, les chefs de projet avaient confiance en lui et il servait donc souvent de médiateur.

Jushiro sentit soudain un regard posé sur lui, et rencontra enfin celui de Shunsui.

Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu parmi tout le personnel de cette jolie troupe. Il décida donc d'aller à la rencontre de cet homme imposant et viril, qui portait un élégant costume sombre. Byakuya remarqua ce qui était en train de se passer, et ne tarda pas à suivre Jushiro dans son élan alors qu'il entama la conversation :

- Bonsoir, vous avez assisté à la représentation ? demanda-t-il poliment en regardant son mystérieux interlocuteur.

Shunsui avait vu Jushiro s'approcher de lui, et un sourire discret naquit sur son visage lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta face à lui. Lorsque l'homme à la chevelure couleur neige engagea la conversation, le chef d'entreprise remarqua la timidité derrière les paroles mal assurées, mais tressaillit à l'entente de la voix chaude et très amicale. Shunsui allait répondre mais Byakuya qui avait suivit Jushiro se permit de le faire.

- Jushiro, je vous présente Shunsui Kyoraku. Vous devez savoir qui il est, son entreprise participe en grande partie au financement du spectacle.

- Oh, euh… Jushiro ne savait plus quoi dire, intimidé d'apprendre qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Enchanté. J'ai adoré votre prestation, le spectacle est sur la bonne voie. Répondit Shunsui l'air enjoué et détendu.

- Merci. Tout le monde fait de son mieux et nous sommes très bien encadrés ; répondit sincèrement le danseur.

La conversation était bien engagée et les deux hommes semblaient bien s'entendre.

Jushiro fut agréablement surpris par le caractère décontracté de se riche patron, et plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée les deux hommes rirent ensemble de bon cœur.

Après quelques verres d'alcool, Shunsui s'était mis à faire un peu de charme aux demoiselles présentes. Mais ça n'avait pas était une bonne idée de draguer Rukia devant Byakuya ! Pour lui échapper, Shunsui se réfugia vers Jushiro qui lui était sobre mais assez amusée de la situation.

Une fois le trouble passé, les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien, mais Jushiro apprécia beaucoup la compagnie de Shunsui. La petite réception se termina et tout le monde commença à rentrer chez lui. Ils avaient leur week-end de libre pour ce reposer et décompresser un peu, mais ils devraient de nouveau être en forme pour le début de semaine.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

La première rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes ; qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Il y a effectivement anguille sous roche… ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur vos impressions !

Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite )


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le 3e chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez l'aprécier. :)

Je prends le temps de remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fic' et **DGM-medieval** qui l'a mise en favorite ; ça fait vraiment plaisir, merci :)

Egalement un énorme merci à **coraz** qui me suis depuis le début et qui m'encourage ! Elle sera désormais ma béta, et je la remercie pour son boulot afin de vous fournir un texte plus agréable à lire ;)

Bon je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Jushiro se trouvais chez lui, on était samedi et la troupe était au repos pour le weekend. Il en profita donc pour s'accorder une petite grasse matinée méritée, puis se leva pour aller déjeuner. Comme d'habitude il prit un petit déjeuner équilibré avec fruits, café au lait et jus de fruits ; et comme d'habitude sur le coin de la table trainaient ces boites de médicaments. Jushiro était malade, depuis qu'il était petit, d'une maladie pulmonaire rare qui l'avait empêché de vivre comme les autres. Cela avait été dur. Il avait été mis à l'écart et ne n'avait pas pu s'amuser comme les autres enfants. Mais il avait fait avec, et c'est à peu près à cette période qu'il s'était mis à la danse.

Cependant, un jour, il eu une grave crise pendant l'un de ses entrainements. Le médecin lui avait alors interdit la danse, expliquant que son corps ne pouvait pas supporter les efforts que cela demandait. Ce jour là, tout s'effondra pour lui. La danse était le seul moyen qu'il avait de s'évader, d'oublier ses soucis, de se faire des amis et ainsi d'oublier qu'il était différent. Avec la danse il était heureux. Il avait l'impression d'appartenir à un univers qu'il faisait partager, mais qui était aussi le _sien_. Un monde où il se sentait vraiment bien et où rien d'autre que le rythme harmonieux de la musique ne le touchait…

Il fut donc complètement bouleversé et anéanti lorsque le médecin rendit son diagnostique. Ses parents étaient très inquiets, car par la suite leur petit garçon s'était renfermé et sa santé semblait d'avantage se dégrader. Pour Jushiro la danse était une vraie passion, un besoin quasi vital.

Alors même avec la contre-indication médicale, il voulu continuer et demanda à ses parents de le laisser faire. Ils finirent par accepter, mais Jushiro prit des cours à domicile au début pour que ses parents puissent être là si quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour le soulagement de tous, tout se passait bien. Jushiro retrouvait sa joie de vivre tout en faisant attention, même si les crises semblaient aller en diminuant. Sa mère se laissa séduire elle aussi, et lui donna également des cours de classique, puisqu'elle-même avait été danseuse avant de rencontrer le père de Jushiro. C'est comme ça que la danse classique devint le style de prédilection de Jushiro.

Tout se passa très bien et Jushiro put grandir en s'épanouissant grâce à la danse et à tout l'amour que lui donnèrent ces parents. Il put même vivre une adolescence presque normale, et lorsqu'il eut son diplôme, il intégra une école d'arts de la scène. Les parents de Jushiro étaient heureux et fières de leur fils, même si cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être inquiets pour lui. Il sortit de l'école de danse avec de bonnes appréciations et de très bons résultats, mais continua à travailler dur pour en arriver là où il en était désormais.

Alors à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce traitement qu'il devait suivre au quotidien, cela lui rappelait sa condition pas toujours facile, mais également pourquoi il continuait à s'accrocher. Et puis du moment qu'il prenait ses cachets et qu'il respectait quelque consigne sur son mode de vie, tout allait bien. Sauf bien sûr lors de ces satanées crises spontanées et complètement imprévisibles. Malheureusement il ne pouvait les prévoir ou les éviter, et ce malgré les tonnes de médicaments qu'il prenait. Par chance, il avait pour l'instant réussit à surmonter chacune d'elles, même si après il était souvent contraint à un séjour prolongé et sous haute surveillance à l'hôpital. Mais ces absences avaient des répercutions sur son travail, et lui avaient souvent valu d'être mal vu. Mais Jushiro ne précisait jamais la vraie raison, faisant abstraction des rumeurs qui couraient et entachaient sa réputation.

De la troupe, seule Unohana était actuellement au courant de son état de santé, en tant que médecin et affectueuse confidente. Mais Jushiro ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent, pour être sûr d'être considéré comme tout le monde. Ni plus, ni moins.

Sortant de ses pensées, il prit donc son traitement et fini de déjeuner. Il attrapa en suite le journal qui était posé sur la table et regarda les nouvelles. Il tiqua en voyant un article parlant de l'entreprise Kyoraku, et lut tous les commentaires. Il rigola en lisant la critique sur le patron de cette grande société : il était dit que Kyoraku Shunsui était un bon vivant et un vrai séducteur. C'était vrai. En voyant l'attitude qu'il avait eue la veille à la soirée, Jushiro voulait bien croire que sa réputation ne semblait pas usurpée. Même s'il lui semblait que c'était parfois surjoué de la part de l'extravagant chef d'entreprise.

Néanmoins il avait passé une superbe soirée en sa compagnie, et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas autant ri. Il espéra secrètement revoir Shunsui, car il le trouvait très amical. Mais d'un côté, il savait qu'il ne vivait pas dans le même monde. Pouvaient-ils vraiment devenir amis ? Les souvenir qu'il avait de la veille lui laissèrent un peu d'espoir et ils lui firent chaud au cœur ; le rendant joyeux et de très bonne humeur pour commencer la journée. Il se reposa le reste de la matinée mais il décida de sortir prendre l'air vers le milieu de l'après-midi.

Oo0oO

Shunsui était à son appartement et lisait dans son salon quelques rapports que lui avait laissés Nanao. Un verre d'eau était posé sur la table basse, aidant à faire passer les verres d'alcool de la veille. Quand il y repensait, il se sentait un peu gainé. Il avait vraiment agi d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin pas tout à fait. L'alcool et tout ça, il avait l'habitude, c'est ce qui le caractérisait aussi en quelque sorte. Shunsui était un dragueur et quelques verres d'alcool ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Le problème était plutôt comment il s'était comporté avec Jushiro. Il n'avait pas agi comme d'habitude. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, certes, mais il n'avait pas été très entreprenant avec le danseur et il n'arrivait pas à interpréter son comportement. Etait-ce l'amour qui le rendait ainsi ? Il chassa vite cette pensée, tout en admettant que le jeune homme l'intriguait.

Jusque là il n'avait eu que des amourettes, des bons moments partagés, mais juste de quoi s'amuser un moment. Il aimait multiplier les expériences ; il courait après les femmes mais aussi les hommes, se sentant d'avantage attiré par ses charmants homologues. Il était "de ce bord", comme on dit. Bien sûr ces conquêtes là n'était jamais divulguées au grand jour, cela porterai préjudice à son entreprise et Shunsui savait que certain serait prêt à tout pour développer un scandale à son sujet. Il était donc devenu très habille à ce jeu, mais n'en perdait pas pour autant ses priorités. Et le jeune danseur était plus qu'à son gout !

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une vulgaire attirance physique. C'était un sentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac et lui faisait perdre touts ses moyens à lui, Kyoraku Shunsui, le plus grand dragueur que le monde n'est jamais connu ! Shunsui était sûr d'une chose : dès que son regard s'était posé sur ce jeune homme, plus rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance. Il se surprenait à penser ainsi, mais finalement il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment pris d'un coup de foudre pour le danseur.

Cependant rien ne le laissa penser à une quelconque réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il ne connaissait Jushiro que depuis hier et ne savait pas grand chose sur lui… Mais il ne se laissa pas décourager. Il n'était pas sûr que Jushiro puisse ressentir la même chose, ou même qu'il puisse aimer un homme. Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour n'a pas de genre ? Shunsui avait ce besoin irrésistible d'en apprendre plus sur le danseur et il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir accomplir n'importe quoi. Il était donc bien décidé à séduire et obtenir le cœur du beau danseur.

Après avoir passé son temps à essayer de se concentrer en vain sur ces dossiers, et à se torturer l'esprit au sujet d'une certaine personne à la longue chevelure couleur neige, aux yeux chocolat tellement expressifs et au sourire charmeur ; il décida de sortir de chez lui sous peine de devenir dingue.

En début d'après-midi Shunsui se promenait dans un parc non loin de sa résidence, sachant qu'il y serait tranquille. Le temps n'était pas désagréable. Il faisait peut-être un peu froid, mais pour cette saison d'automne rien d'anormal. Il admira le paysage aux magnifiques couleurs vives. Les feuilles étaient déjà bien roussies et les différentes teintes que prenaient les arbres du parc donnaient l'impression d'être dans un tableau. Il alla s'assoir sur un banc et profita de la vue. Il s'amusa à observer le peu de personnes qui, comme lui, avaient osé sortir se balader malgré le temps frai.

Il cru soudain avoir une hallucination. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque se son regard se posa au loin sur une personne portant un long manteau noir et lui tournant le dos. Pourtant il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaitre. Ces longs cheveux blancs qui flottaient avec la légère brise, cette silhouette mince et élancée… Bien que ne les ayant vu qu'une fois, Shunsui avait l'impression de pouvoir les reconnaitre entre mille. Et surtout de pouvoir infailliblement reconnaitre le propriétaire de ce corps gracile et longiligne, qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille.

Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise lorsqu'au loin Jushiro se retourna et avança avec une grâce naturelle et déconcertante non loin de sa position, laissant apercevoir son visage à moitié emmitouflé dans une écharpe. Mais Shunsui s'accrocha surtout aux deux yeux chocolat, si doux et expressifs, qui contrastaient tellement avec le froid environnant.

De là où il était, Shunsui se perdit à l'observer, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Le voir ici était une vraie surprise, mais en même temps un tel bonheur. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. C'était incroyable, tout en lui semblaient l'attirer et c'était une véritable torture que de devoir se tenir loin de cet être presque idyllique à ses yeux.

« On dirait un ange » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, alors que Jushiro replaçait quelques unes de ses mèches que la brise avait mises devant ses yeux.

Shunsui aurait pourtant aimé être à leur place et pouvoir caresser ce doux visage couleur d'albâtre. Son regard se mit à détailler d'avantage le visage fin non loin de lui : une frange du côté gauche, des yeux qui regardaient le paysage avec rêverie et douceur, des lèvres roses et gourmandes étirées en un fin sourire... Il dut se gifler mentalement pour se calmer. Enfin, il ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était donc ça un coup de foudre ? Au premier regard, impossible de détacher les yeux de la personne, mais même après, ce sentiment indéfinissable d'attirance persistait avec encore plus d'ardeur.

« C'est quand même ennuyeux » pensa ironiquement Shunsui.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir refuser les choses qu'il désirait. Mais en même temps, le fait que ce soit particulier ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment exceptionnel de la situation. « Oui, c'est spécial » pensa-t-il avec le sourire. « Eh bien… le grand coureur de jupon qui fait du romantisme, on aura tout vu ! » se moqua-t-il. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains…

Oo0oO

Jushiro était heureux d'être sorti. Même si le froid le gênait un peu, cela lui avait permis de s'éclaircir les idées. Tout au long de sa ballade il n'avait fait que penser à ce qu'il ressentait, reprenant le cours de sa réflexion du matin. Tout ça pour finalement toujours en revenir à la même conclusion : il avait des sentiments pour Shunsui Kyoraku.

Il ignorait encore la profondeur de ses sentiments, mais jamais avant il ne s'était senti attiré comme cela par quelqu'un. « Alors c'est cela, être amoureux ? » Penser ainsi lui laissait encore une drôle d'impression. Il acceptait le fait que la personne concernée soit un homme. Et s'était déjà pas mal, ce n'est pas une chose facile à accepter. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse, ayant toujours été à l'abri dans un cocon à cause de sa maladie et s'étant ensuite essentiellement concentré sur sa passion : la danse. Alors autant dire qu'il n'était pas très sûr de lui et pas vraiment à l'aise sur le sujet.

Il doutait de la nature de ses sentiments, car après tout il ne connaissait le chef d'entreprise que depuis la veille. Mais il se posait des questions, beaucoup de questions. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il réalisa finalement le problème : il s'en posait TROP !

Il comprit alors que ses sentiments étaient plus forts que de l'admiration ou de l'amitié pour l'homme avec qui il n'avait passé pourtant qu'une soirée.

C'était compliqué, il trouvait vraiment cela bizarre et trop soudain. Mais était-ce mal ? Jushiro ne pensait pas avoir juste jeté son dévolu sur Shunsui, il ressentait quelque chose de plus profond. Comme si un lien invisible avait commencé à apparaitre, il ne pouvait désormais plus penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était un sentiment qui le terrifiait mais qui paradoxalement le faisait se sentir… bizarre. Bizarre mais bien. Et il trouvait assurément plein de charme à l'homme d'affaire un peu extravagant.

Il décida de profiter de l'air frai et du calme du parc pour se changer les idées et se concentrer sur son travail. La représentation de la veille avait été encourageante, mais il pouvait encore s'améliorer. Il sursauta à la soudaine appellation de son nom et sortit de ses pensées pour voir un homme de grande taille s'approcher de lui.

- C'était donc bien vous ; déclara Shunsui en s'approchant d'avantage du danseur.

- Oh ! Mr Kyoraku, bonjour ; répondit respectueusement Jushiro, sans toute fois réussir à dissimuler sa surprise.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Shunsui !

- Euh… je ne pense pas que ce serai correct et professionnel…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas en train de travailler ! Nous sommes juste deux personnes qui se croisent et font connaissance en se baladant dans un parc ; dit Shunsui d'un ton léger.

Les paroles avaient été prononcées avec tellement d'évidence que cela déstabilisa Jushiro. Il regarda l'homme devant lui comme s'il venait de sortir quelque chose de complètement insensée. A la vue de la tête de Jushiro, le chef d'entreprise ne put retenir un sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres. Le remarquant, Jushiro réagit affin de répondre à peu près correctement à l'homme en face de lui.

- Euh… oui… enfin, si vous voulez ; bégaya-t-il.

- Et il faudra aussi arrêter le vouvoiement, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux bureaucrate sans scrupule !

- Non ! Je ne vous… euh, ce n'est pas l'impression que je voulais... te, donner.

- Bah voilà ! On y arrive ; plaisanta le plus âgé. Mais détends-toi je plaisantais ! Rigola-t-il de bon cœur.

Jushiro se mis à rigoler à son tour aux plaisanteries de son interlocuteur, et les deux hommes partirent dans un fou-rire qui finit de détendre l'ambiance. Le rire de Jushiro sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles du châtain. Jushiro devint plus à l'aise avec le puissant industriel et ils continuèrent leur balade dans le parc, ensembles.

Oo0oO

Les deux hommes marchaient tout en discutant. Comme la veille lors de la répétition, le dialogue s'installa facilement entre eux. Sauf que cette fois-ci les questions devinrent, de façon plus ou moins inconsciente, plus personnelles.

Shunsui apprit que Jushiro était l'ainé de la famille et qu'il avait hérité sa passion pour la danse de sa mère. Quand ce fut au tour de Jushiro de poser une question, il ne sut pas trop quoi demander et hésitait un peu. Il n'aimait pas s'immiscer sans permission dans la vie privée des gens. Finalement il arriva à demander comment se passaient les affaires pour Shunsui. Question idiote quand il y réfléchissait, puisque l'entreprise Kyoraku était l'une des entreprises familiales les plus puissantes du pays. Il en avait encore eu la confirmation ce matin en lisant son journal. Shunsui répondit néanmoins, ajoutant que son père l'avait bien préparé et que Nanao faisait un travail formidable ; parfois plus que lui d'ailleurs.

A la vue du temps qui se couvrait et d'un Jushiro vraisemblablement gêné par le froid mordant, les deux hommes décidèrent de se réfugier dans un bar-restaurant non loin. La proposition avait d'abord surpris Jushiro, qui se laissa finalement convaincre par la moue suppliante de son nouvel ami.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? » se dit-il. Ils pouvaient bien aller prendre un verre en toute sympathie. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de rentrer, et la compagnie de Shunsui était plus qu'agréable.

Les deux hommes prirent donc une table à l'intérieur, histoire d'être au chaud, et commandèrent un verre. Un Four Roses* pour Shunsui et un café Latte pour Jushiro. Le dialogue passait très bien entre eux. Ils partagèrent leurs points de vue sur différents sujets et ils se racontèrent les diverses expériences de chacun. Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elles étaient même passées trop vite leur gout. Ils se quittèrent amicalement devant le bâtiment et se promirent de remettre ça une prochaine fois.

De retour chez lui, Jushiro affichait toujours un sourire joyeux. Il avait vraiment passé un bon moment et sentait qu'une forte amitié se créait entre lui et Shunsui. Même si une pointe d'amertume le tiraillait de savoir l'homme hors de sa porté, il se réjouissait de cette amitié. Shunsui était vraiment une personne intelligente, objective, aimable et tranquille ; mais en même temps avec un petit coté naturel et désinvolte très rafraichissant. Et Jushiro aimait les personnes naturelles.

Ce n'était pas facile pour Jushiro qui était tiraillé par les sentiments qui étaient nés en lui pour le châtain. Lorsqu'ils se baladaient, il sentait parfois l'imposante carrure à ses cotés le frôler. Et à chaque fois, il en avait des frissons. Shunsui était grand, plus grand que Jushiro qui faisait déjà 1.87 mètres ! Il avait de larges épaules et semblait plutôt musclé. Il dégageait de lui une aisance et une virilité qui attirait très fortement Jushiro. Pour lui, le chef d'entreprise avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Et malheureusement ce sont bien ces constatations qui lui brisaient le cœur, car il savait que le cœur de l'homme lui était inaccessible.

Finalement après cette rétrospection, la dure vérité revint de plein fouet s'imposer à lui. Jushiro en perdit son sourire et sentit son cœur se serrer affreusement dans sa poitrine.

Il prit le sachet de médicaments posé sur la table de la cuisine, les prit avec un grand verre d'eau, et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il se coucha mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, se repassant la journée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de son ami. Il tourna pour finalement adopter une position en chien de fusil, et se recroquevilla d'avantage sur lui. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, suivie rapidement par d'autres.

Comment avait-il pu croire que ce serait si simple ? Il pensait que du moment qu'ils pouvaient être amis, il pourrait s'en contenter et oublier le reste. Mais il avait faux, terriblement faux ! C'était une torture. Il ne savait pas comment agir, il tressaillait parfois à ses contacts amicaux, rougissait à certaines remarques, à certains de ses regards posés sur lui. Mais finalement tout ça, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Enfin, ça en avait pour lui. Mais par pour le brun, et c'est ce qui faisait mal. Car être si proche de la personne aimée, et devoir faire comme si de rien n'était… ne rien pouvoir dire de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, voilà qui frustrait et déchirai Jushiro de l'intérieur. S'il avait été heureux de tomber amoureux pour la première fois, il le regrettait amèrement en cet instant. Car si c'était pour souffrir autant, alors il aurait préférer ne jamais croiser la route de Shunsui Kyoraku.

En pensant à lui, les sanglots de Jushiro redoublèrent et il se recroquevilla d'avantage sous les draps. Désespéré et seul. Voilà comment il se sentait. Il s'était incroyablement fourvoyé. Jamais il n'arriverait à rester proche de Shunsui de cette manière. Il n'en avait pas la force ; ce qu'il ressentait le perturbait et lui pesait trop.

Il essaya de se dire que tout allait s'arranger, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais cette nuit là Jushiro pleura plus qu'il ne dormit. C'est totalement épuisé, aussi bien physiquement et moralement, qu'il se leva le lendemain pour partir en répétition.

* * *

* marque de whiskey

Bon... ça finit pas très bien :/

Pourtant c'était bien parti ! Le cadre, la petite balade, la grand air, la rencontre hasardeuse ( si si, le hasard fait bien les chose :P), tout y était ! Mais bon, voilà ! Whiskey vs Expresso, 1 partout, balle au centre !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à l'aisser un com' et à donner votre impression. ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Arrivé à la salle, Jushiro salua ses amis avec un faible sourire, plutôt inhabituel. Ces derniers se demandèrent si leur danseur étoile allait bien. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient rougis et cernés. Ils se regardèrent déconfits, et c'est finalement Rukia qui rejoignit l'homme à la chevelure neige. Ce dernier faisant son échauffement dans son coin lorsque la petite brune arriva vers lui.

- Bonjour Jushiro ! commença la brunette.

- Oh, bonjour Rukia ; sourit-il à son amie.

- Tu as passé un bon weekend ? - Euh… pour être franc, pas vraiment.

- C'est ce qui me semblait. Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu compliqué…

Rukia vit alors la gêne mais surtout la tristesse dans les yeux chocolat de Jushiro. Depuis le temps qu'ils répétaient ensembles, une amitié était née entre les deux. Jushiro avait la sympathie de la plupart des personnes mais Rukia était devenu une amie proche, sa confidente. Il passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et se racontait tout, excepté Jushiro pour sa maladie… Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles et se racontaient tout, excepté la maladie de Jushiro il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Cette dernière commençait à bien le connaitre et devina que quelque chose avait dû se passer. Et voir ainsi la tristesse se peindre sur le visage de son ami la peinait énormément.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien, mais je ne te forcerai pas si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

- Merci Rukia. C'est juste que moi-même je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis…

Finalement Jushiro finit par tout lui raconter. Sa rencontre avec Shunsui le soir de la répétition générale, l'agréable soirée qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, ses interrogations sur ce qu'il ressentait, la révélation sur son "orientation" et ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer. Puis hier leur rencontre hasardeuse au parc qui avait finit joyeusement dans un bar. Mais il avait finalement découvert le revers de la médaille après avoir comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus faire semblant d'avantage. Il ne voulait plus se mentir, ni mentir à Shunsui.

Rukia fut un peu surprise d'apprendre toutes ces informations. Elle les rassembla un peu machinalement à cause de la surprise :

« Alors Jushiro est gay, du moins il le pense fortement car il n'a aucune expérience et il vient de tomber amoureux d'un des plus gros financier du spectacle. Ok… »

Jushiro lui, était inquiet du silence de sa jeune amie. Avait-il bien fait de tout raconter ? Il pensait avoir choqué son amie ; la peur de la perdre à cause de ça le terrifia et il se renfrogna. Il fut soulagé d'entendre Rukia reprendre la parole.

- Eh ben… je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu fais cette tête !

- Ça ne te surprend pas ? questionna Jushiro, surpris par la réaction Rukia.

- Si. Mais tu es comme tu es et on est amis, non ? Je n'ai pas à te juger et les amis ça s'entraide ! Alors, je veux bien te donner des conseils, même si je ne suis pas forcément une spécialiste en la matière. Et encore moins dans ton cas, sans vouloir te blesser…

- Oui oui, je comprends ; sourit Jushiro extrêmement soulagé de la réaction de son amie.

- Pour M. Kyoraku, honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Sa réputation n'est plus à faire il me semble…

A ces mots, la déception se lut dans les yeux de Jushiro et Rukia fut vraiment peinée de le voir ainsi. Elle comprit que les sentiments qu'éprouvait son ami étaient sincères. Elle essaya de réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour l'aider.

- Mais bon… Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ce que tu ressens, enfin tu lui as laissé des indices ?

- Euh… non.

- Bon, eh bien la prochaine fois glisse-lui deux, trois allusions. Enfin essaye d'être subtil, je ne sais pas… invite le à prendre un verre ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oui, je n'avais pas l'intension de faire du racolage non plus ! s'offusqua Jushiro. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y arriver…

- Mais si ! Un peu de courage ! Et puis mieux vaut que tu sois fixé, non ?

- Hum… tu as raison. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit. Je n'ai plus qu'à réussir à l'inviter. Je lui avoue tout, et puis après, on verra bien.

- Voilà ! C'est une bonne idée. Mais ne te décourages pas, sinon c'est moi qui irai le voir, tu m'entends !

- Euh, oui oui…

- Bien ! Maintenant j'espère que tu es prêt, Kisuke vient d'arriver.

- Oui, allons-y !

Les deux amis rejoignirent le centre de la salle avec le reste de la troupe. Jushiro avait repris confiance et il remercia intérieurement le ciel d'avoir une telle amie près de lui. Il lui avait demandé de ne surtout rien répéter pour ne pas avoir de soucis, et aussi pour se laisser le temps. Découvrir son homosexualité n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi simple à assumer… Mais Rukia l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne dirait rien et que ça ne concernait que lui. Mais elle était tout de même contente qu'il lui en ait parlé, cela lui prouvait qu'il avait confiance en elle.

Jushiro était extrêmement soulagé. Il était déjà lui-même en train de digérer les choses, alors il ne voulait pas en plus avoir de la pression extérieure. Mais avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un lui avait fait du bien, même si ce n'était pas simple à dire à voix haute. Ils se concentrèrent ensuite sur les consignes données et commencèrent à travailler. Jushiro se laissa entrainer et oublia durant le reste de la journée ses soucis et l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

Oo0oO

Plus tard dans la fin d'après-midi alors qu'ils revoyaient un passage important, Byakuya et Yoruichi les faisaient faire et refaire les mêmes enchainements. Le groupe avait du mal à se synchroniser et certains bloquaient sur les pas. Grimmjow commençait vraiment à s'énerver, et laissait sa mauvaise humeur retomber sur quiconque avait le malheur de dire quoi que ce soit.

Byakuya interrompit tout et n'hésita pas à faire des réflexions au bleuté, alors que Yoruichi lui remontrait une fois encore comment exécuter les pas. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure à toujours bloquer sur cette partie à cause des mêmes personnes, Byakuya décida de s'y prendre autrement.

« C'est bon, ça suffi. » Annonça-t-il froidement.

Tout le monde s'arrêta une fois de plus, laissant l'énervement et la tension s'installer d'avantage. Ichigo soupira de fatigue et tourna son regard en direction du groupe Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Stark, Zommari, Ulquiorra, Szayel et Gin. Il en avait marre de les voir se foutre de tout et de tout le monde, et le fait de se crever à cause d'eux l'irritait pas mal. Il commençait à s'avancer furieusement vers eux, quand Renji le retint par l'épaule. Rukia et Jushiro avaient également vu ce qui se passait et essayèrent de calmer le roux.

Plus loin, Byakuya et Yoruichi discutaient.

- Je ne crois pas non plus qu'on y arrivera comme ça. Indiqua la féline.

- Je sais. Il faut revoir la composition du groupe central. Dit platement le brun.

- Hum, et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- On va intervertir des danseurs. Ils ont eu leur chance et n'ont pas su la saisir. Ils ne parviennent toujours pas à maitriser les pas, et de toute façon je ne doute fortement qu'ils le veuillent vraiment.

- Ok, on essaye comme ça. De toute façon tu as déjà ta petite idée on dirait, je me trompe ? Sourit la féline d'un air espiègle.

Seul le silence lui répondit mais connaissant bien le beau brun, elle savait qu'il venait d'avoir une idée intéressante. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Ils rassemblèrent les danseurs et firent part de leur modification. Dans la partie centrale, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia et Jushiro prendraient la place de Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Zommari et Szayel.

Il y eu un blanc et dire que la tension était palpable était un euphémisme, elle était presque étouffante. Ils reprirent avec les changements et cette fois ils purent aller jusqu'à la fin. Non seulement c'était réussi, mais c'était même mieux qu'avant. Les quatre nouveaux se synchronisaient parfaitement. Ils travaillèrent encore jusqu'à 20h30 et furent tous libérés ; sauf les quatre fauteurs de troubles et Jushiro. Byakuya et Yoruichi voulaient expliquer de leur décision car ils connaissaient les répercutions d'un tel changement, surtout sur une troupe déjà divisée.

Ce fut Grimmjow qui s'énerva le premier, ne comprenant pas que « l'autre » lui prenne sa place. Il se justifia en disant qu'il pouvait réussir la chorégraphie s'il voulait.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas prouve-le nous, et nous te rendons ta place » déclara Byakuya.

Mais lorsqu'il essaya, il se trompa et perdit le rythme. Yoruichi se tourna vers Jushiro qui attendait calmement et observait avec attention. Elle eut elle aussi une idée pour finir de dissiper touts doutes.

- Alors Jushiro, qu'en pense-tu ?

- Pardon ? fit-il un peu surpris.

- Que penses-tu de sa prestation ? demanda Yoruichi avec un sourire assuré.

- Eh bien, Grimmjow a un souci avec les rotations et les sauts, ce qui le déstabilise et le met en retard. Il manque aussi d'un peu de souplesse et de travail sur du classique, mais en corrigeant tout ça il devrait réussir la chorégraphie.

- Bien vu ! cria la femme chat.

- Tu pourrais nous montrer ? demanda calmement Byakuya.

Jushiro fut surpris et intimidé par la demande, surtout venant de Byakuya. Mais reprit ensuite confiance en se plaçant au centre de la pièce. Yoruichi démarra la musique et Jushiro arriva au bout de la chorégraphie sans encombre. En le voyant, Yoruichi et Byakuya eurent la confirmation que leur choix était le bon. Aucun saut loupé, timing parfait, une plastique et une virtuosité épatante. Et il conservait néanmoins un style particulier, ce brin de personnalité qui rendait sa danse unique. C'était très bon.

Sans doute les aptitudes classiques du danseur le favorisaient ici, mais il y avait plus et Yoruichi et Byakuya l'avaient bien remarqué. Ces deux là étaient considérés comme l'archétype du danseur noble et la perfection de leur style avait fait d'eux les plus grands interprètes des répertoires classique, romantique et contemporain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu une personne aussi prometteuse, et quelque part, ils avaient l'impression de se reconnaitre à travers le jeune homme. Leur choix serait donc définitif. Il savait qu'il était le bon et qu'il était de leur devoir d'aider le danseur à s'épanouir d'avantage dans son art.

Grimmjow fulminait face aux explications et à la démonstration de son collège. Lui était nul en classique ne voyait de toute façon pas à quoi cela lui servirait. Bien sûr, il argumenta son discourt avec le tout le mépris qu'il avait à l'égard de Jushiro et de son art. C'est Byakuya qui le reprit sans ménagement et colère, sa voix devenant glaciale à l'entente de propos aussi honteux.

« Le danseur doit pouvoir être un polyglotte de la danse et se faire l'interprète de plusieurs styles, pratiquer plusieurs techniques. » avait-il rappelé.

Une fois les explications passées, Grimmjow sortit comme une furie de la salle sans manquer de crier après tout le monde et d'insulter Jushiro qui avait tenté de le calmer. Il y eut ensuite un petit blanc significatif avant que Jushiro ne s'excuse et demande s'il pouvait partir. Les deux professeurs le remercièrent et lui dirent qu'il pouvait y aller. Ils allaient avoir d'autres choses à s'occuper et visiblement ils allaient devoir revoir la discipline…

Jushiro attrapa son sac, sortit sa veste de survêtement et la passa en sortant. Il était déjà plus de 21h30 et il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas louper le bus. Il se doucherait ensuite chez lui.

Grimmjow était dans les vestiaires à évacuer sa colère quand il fut rejoint par ses camarades. Ces derniers n'étant pas moins mécontents que lui d'avoir eut à céder leur place. Les plaintes fusaient de tout les cotés.

- C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! C'est du parti pris !

- C'est vrai ! Ils n'avaient pas à nous écarter comme ça ! Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs, à ce que j'ai vu !

- Pff ! Apprendre le classique, et puis quoi encore ! Faudrait pas nous comparez avec l'autre minet !

- Déjà que de le voir gigoter sur le devant de la scène, ça me rend malade, alors si en plus il faut se taper les pti' chiens maintenant ! s'emporta Grimmjow, vert de rage devant cette nouvelle humiliation.

- Tu parles ! Une bande de lèche cul et c'est tout !

- C'est sûr qu'on n'a pas tous la chance de "flirter" avec le PDG Kyoraku ; insinua Szayel.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, se demandant d'où il sortait ça. Szayel avait pourtant ce petit sourire terrifiant qu'il avait quand il tombait sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils continuèrent à débattre pendant un long moment, déblatérant le plus d'horreurs et de calomnies possibles. Sans savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas loin non plus de la réalité et surtout, sans faire attention à l'homme derrière la porte qui les écoutait depuis le début…

* * *

« Le danseur doit pouvoir être un polyglotte de la danse et se faire l'interprète de plusieurs styles, pratiquer plusieurs techniques. »  
citation de Rudolf Noureïev, danseur étoile né en ancienne Union Soviétique.

Voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Shunsui avait du mal à travailler aujourd'hui. Enfin… encore plus que d'habitude ! Nanao était exaspérée et courait partout pour récupérer les bêtises de son employeur.

« Au moins d'habitude, même s'il rechigne à faire les dossiers, il ne sabote pas les projets en cours ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui !? » se plaignit-elle.

Shunsui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Il pourtant avait passé un bon weekend. Il s'était détendu et il avait même eu la chance de passer toute l'après-midi du dimanche avec l'homme qui hantait ses pensées ces derniers temps. Mais aussi beaucoup ces dernières nuits…  
Ah oui, voilà une explication au problème : il n'avait justement PAS dormis de toute la nuit ! Pas que cela le dérangeait d'habitude, car avec les affaires et les fêtes, il était habitué. Mais en plus du manque pesant de sommeil, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Jushiro. Impossible de se concentrer correctement sur quoi que ce soit !

Assit à son bureau, il laissa échapper des soupirs de lassitudes. Cela n'échappa pas à Nanao qui se dirigea vers son patron pour récupérer d'autres dossiers, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par faire couler la boite…

- Et si vous rentriez chez vous, Président ?  
- Mais non, il y a encore du boulot et je ne voudrai pas tout te laisser.  
- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Président ? ironisa la brune à lunette.  
- Je me le demande… Shunsui tenta un sourire, mais cela ressembla plus à un rictus.  
- Si je peux me permettre, vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous reposer et de régler vos affaires. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous occupe l'esprit mais, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Ce serait même le contraire, donc laissez nous faire ; demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli mais autoritaire.  
- Ahhh… je crois que tu as raison. Merci ma petite Nanao, je me souviendrai de ça.  
- J'y compte bien ! Et vous rattraperez les dossiers en retards, j'y veillerai personnellement ! dit sévèrement la brune à lunette.

L'air trop sérieux de sa secrétaire fit rire l'homme fatigué qui affichait une barbe de quelques jours. Cela sembla quand même réconforter Nanao. Le message était passé pour le chef d'entreprise. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister pour aujourd'hui. En près de 15 ans de direction, jamais il n'avait eu à agir de la sorte. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus de se poser des questions et de se sentir entravé comme ça.

A chaque fois que l'homme à l'étrange mais non pas moins magnifique chevelure couleur sucre glace se trouvait proche de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer et ne pouvait plus en détacher son regard... Il l'observait depuis un moment maintenant, ne manquant jamais une occasion de le détailler attentivement, attendant l'occasion d'effleurer discrètement la peau pâle et douce de Jushiro. Mais ces contacts innocents et très rares n'allant jamais au-delà d'une main se posant sur l'avant-bras du danseur, n'étaient jamais assez au goût du châtain. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il connaissait le danseur, celui-ci occupait déjà toutes ses pensées. Et tout cela commençait même à devenir très frustrant.

En sa présence il était complètement obnubilé par cet autre homme. Sa démarche souple et élégante, la finesse des traits de son visage illuminé par un regard doux et chaleureux, ses lèvre fines et pulpeuses si attirantes… Il imaginait leur goût sur les siennes, la caresse de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, son odeur respirée au creux de son cou, la douceur de sa peau d'albâtre sous ses doigts… Il désirait le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, passer ses mains sur ses courbes séduisantes et ô combien sexy… Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un comme cela. Jamais un homme n'avait pris autant de place dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Quoi qu'il fasse, le danseur revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées. Il en devenait littéralement fou.

Mais lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas, c'était pire. Il se sentait perdu, vide et seul comme la pauvre âme égarée qu'il était. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important lui manquait, et il ne le supportait plus.

Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de rentrer chez lui dans cet état, alors il prit la décision de se rendre à la salle où répétait la troupe, malgré l'heure tardive. Le mieux était qu'il ait une discussion avec le danseur, cela mettrai les choses au clair. Après tout, ils pouvaient discuter entre adultes réfléchis. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il si peur ?  
Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait sa voiture pour se rendre à destination. Il était nerveux, et pourtant c'était simple, il n'avait que deux options : soit les choses se passaient bien et il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde ; soit… Non. Il ne préférait même pas y penser. S'il était rejeté, ce serait comme une longue et interminable chute en Enfer. L'amour était un jeu cruel et dangereux, songea alors le PDG. En effet, quoi qu'il fasse, son monde allait radicalement changer. Soit il serait rejeté, et continuerai tant bien que mal sa vie triste et malheureuse ; soit Jushiro acceptait ses sentiments, et alors ils pourraient vivre quelque chose ensemble, sans que Shunsui ne sente plus cette profonde solitude qui lui enchaînait le cœur.

S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Shunsui ne doutait plus, c'était la nature du mal qui le rongeait : il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Jushiro. Et même si ça ne s'expliquait pas, que ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient, pour Shunsui, c'était une évidence. Comme s'il l'avait attendu pendant tout ce temps, que c'était lui et personne d'autre, l'unique…  
Son âme-sœur, pensa-t-il tout simplement.

Mais que penserait Jushiro ? Shunsui ne voulait, ni ne pouvait lui imposer ses sentiment…  
Il jouait le tout pour le tout, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi terrorisé. Il sourit et poursuivit sa route, dépassant quelque peu les limites de vitesse.

Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment et se dirigea vers la grande salle de répétition. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment expliquer sa présence ? Et puis zut ! Il était l'un des sponsors les plus importants, il pouvait bien venir quand il le désirait ! Et puis les autres pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient !

Alors qu'il arrivait, il s'étonna du calme du bâtiment mais se dirigea quand même vers la salle de répétition. Vide. Il resta paralysé pendant de longues minutes avant que son cerveau ne se reconnecte, et qu'il porte un regard à sa montre. Il était plus de 22h…  
Il se sentit soudain terriblement idiot. Il aurait dû penser à regarder l'heure avant de se décider à venir sur un coup de tête. Ou un coup de cœur, plutôt ?

Il fit demi-tour résolu à repartit, abattu et en trainant les pieds. Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix. Il se stoppa et entendit des voix étouffées par un bruit d'eau. Il se rapprocha alors de la source du bruit, poussé par la curiosité. Il approcha de ce qu'il finit par identifier comme les vestiaires. C'était de là que provenaient les voix masculines, légèrement couvertes par le bruit des douches. Shunsui ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait là, à épier comme un voleur les quatre personnes restantes, toujours hébété de par sa situation.

« Sûrement des retardataires » pensa-t-il. Il ne devait pas avoir loupé les autres de beaucoup.

A moins que ces gars là aient vraiment tardé ? Toujours poussé par la curiosité de savoir ce que des personnes pouvaient bien faire ici à cette heure, il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et écouta la conversation. Il se demanda plusieurs fois ce qu'il faisait encore ici et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir. Cependant les propos tenus par ces individus l'intéressaient, même s'il se retenait d'aller mettre son poing dans la figure de ces abrutis. Mais au bout du compte, il aurait vraiment mieux fait de partir avant d'entendre la fin de la conversation…

Oo0oO

Les jours qui suivirent l'incident furent perturbés par les derniers changements au sein de la troupe. Etrangement le groupe d'agités se tenait plutôt tranquille, à la grande surprise mais aussi pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Ils finirent donc la semaine sereinement, et le vendredi soir ils eurent une petite réunion pour les prévenir que de la communication publicitaire allait être faite pour promouvoir le spectacle. Le contact avec des professionnels avait déjà été établit, et il était possible que des journalistes viennent les filmer et les interroger dans les jours ou semaines suivantes.

Lorsqu'ils purent partir, certains discutaient encore cette annonce qui avait suscité une grande agitation tandis que d'autres s'en souciaient moins. Rukia et ses amis voulaient aller prendre un verre pour décompresser et se réjouir d'être enfin en weekend. Tous acceptèrent de suite, enthousiastes, mais Rukia remarqua qu'un de leurs amis n'était que physiquement présent.

- Il fait quel temps là-haut ? demanda ironiquement la petite brune.  
- Euh… pardon ? l'homme sembla enfin atterrir.  
- Tu as la tête dans les nuages ces derniers jours, Jushiro !  
- Oh ! Désolé, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? dit-t-il en se passant la main derrière la tête, l'air gêné.  
- Les autres proposent d'aller prendre un verre, tu viens avec nous ?  
- Heu... Oui pourquoi pas.

Jushiro semblait préoccupé, et cela n'échappa pas à Rukia. Mais elle avait sa petite idée sur l'origine du problème. Le tout était de faire une approche délicate.

- Et dis-moi, tu as eu l'occasion de revoir tu-sais-qui ? Bon, tant pis pour la subtilité.  
- Non, pas encore. Je pensais l'appeler et proposer quelque chose pour ce weekend…  
- Ah d'accord, c'est pour ça que tu es perdu dans tes pensées. Ne stresse pas trop.  
- Facile à dire…  
- Mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer ! Sois naturel. Après tout, c'est ce qui fait ton charme ! dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

Jushiro rougit au compliment et baissa les yeux, un peu gêné. Mais il ne semblait pas être persuadé par les propos de Rukia.

- Allez détend toi ! Je sais que c'est ton premier rendez-vous, mais c'est pas en restant planté comme ça que ça va arranger les choses ! Il faut que tu sois plus entreprenant !  
- Je sais, oui. Bon, et si on y allait maintenant ?  
- Ne sois pas si prude, tu ne pourras pas toujours esquiver, Jushiro ! J'arriverai à te coincer, et tu auras intérêt à tout me raconter de ce qui va se passer !

Jushiro réussi difficilement à se soustraire des mains de son amie, mais ils furent bien obligés d'y aller car les autres les attendaient. Jushiro le savait, Rukia était prévenante et ne voulait que l'aider, mais il n'était pas à l'aise lors de ce genre de discussion…

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée avec le reste du groupe et mangèrent dans un bistro au coin de la rue. La première chose que fit Jushiro lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, fut de prendre son portable. Lors de leur rencontre au parc, Shunsui lui avait donné son numéro personnel. Lui qui avait pensé ne jamais réussir à l'utiliser…

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil crème de son salon et composa le numéro. Alors que les tonalités raisonnaient à ses oreilles, le stress l'avait fait se raidir. Et lorsque le répondeur se déclencha, il paniqua et se releva du fauteuil. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans son salon en laissant son message sur la messagerie :

« Bonsoir, c'est Jushiro. Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure… euh, je me demandais si l'on pouvait se voir ce weekend. Disons…chez moi, dimanche vers 19h ? Si cela ne vous convient pas, faites le moi juste savoir et … on s'arrangera. Enfin on trouvera un autre moment. Voilà, merci de me rappeler pour confirmer. Bonne soirée. »

Il raccrocha rapidement et s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Non, décidément il n'était pas doué pour donner rendez-vous par téléphone… Et être tombé sur la messagerie était la pire des choses qui pouvaient lui arriver. Pendant son monologue, il s'était mis à tourner nerveusement autour de la table basse du salon, et le stress lui avait parfois étouffé la voix.

Il se redressa un peu et s'assit correctement pour réfléchir aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées à l'adresse du PDG. S'ils devaient se voir, il avait songé au dimanche car même si l'entreprise tournait surement le weekend, on risquait moins de l'appeler un dimanche. Et Jushiro n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque d'être interrompu à tout moment. Il se rappela ensuite qu'il l'avait vouvoyé à nouveau et durant tout le message. Connaissant l'individu, il allait en entendre parler…

Il se changea rapidement, prit ses cachets et se coucha. Il était fatigué de sa semaine et le stress était de plus en plus présent au sein de la troupe. Et il sentait bien que cette histoire de publicité et d'interview n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il devait également se concentrer sur sa vie privée et son futur rendez-vous ; qu'il avait organisé avec une demande maladroite et plus que douteuse selon lui… Qui répondrait à un message pareil ? C'était définitif : il ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre !

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il venait de se lancer et d'organiser son premier rendez-vous. Il n'avait jamais prit de temps pour sa vie amoureuse avant, voulant à tout prix atteindre ses rêves et avoir la vie qu'il souhaitait. Et tout cela se résumait à son travail, à atteindre le sommet de son art malgré ses problèmes de santé. C'était comme ça qu'il imaginait son bonheur, sa vie. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il lui manquait encore le plus important...

Ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas encore trouvé la bonne personne ?

Il se mit à rêver. Il savait que désormais il pouvait penser à lui et son bonheur. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela se passait et il avait peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire au bon moment. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner, il l'avait déjà prouvé. Et surtout pour des choses qui lui tenait à cœur. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Shunsui, il ne l'avait jamais ressentit pour personne d'autre auparavant. Et c'était important pour lui qu'il le fasse comprendre.  
Un millier d'autres questions et réflexions lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais il était trop fatigué pour y penser et préféra se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre une réponse.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? :) Une petie review please ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Désolée pour cette longue attente (^^') mais voici enfin le 6e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était samedi, et Jushiro avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour ranger son appartement. Il aimait que tout soit en ordre et c'était également sa façon de se calmer. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, et il était nerveux. Après que tout soit en ordre il se fit à manger et prit un cachet à cause d'une migraine qui ne le quittait pas depuis ce matin.

Dans l'après-midi il sortit faire quelques courses. Ce n'était qu'une petite course, il se rendit donc à pieds à la supérette de son quartier. Il ne buvait pas d'alcool mais il devait en prendre puisqu'il savait que Shunsui en consommerait. Il s'arrêta devant le rayon, ne sachant pas trop quoi prendre. Il se souvint que Shunsui avait choisi un whisky au bar où ils s'étaient arrêtés la dernière fois, il en prit donc une bonne bouteille. En sortant du magasin il s'arrêta un moment au parc où il avait l'habitude de se rendre.

Il se rendit exactement là où il avait revu Shunsui quelques semaines plus tôt. Il s'assit sur un banc et regarda le paysage automnal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu ici. Avait-il inconsciemment espéré croiser le châtain ? Peut-être, mais cet endroit était son préféré. Ici il se sentait bien, libre et serein, et venait toujours s'y réfugier quand il devait se calmer ou mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il resta environ une dizaine de minutes assit sur le banc à réfléchir. Il se sentait terriblement stressé mais quelque part, il était heureux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être comme un adolescent se préparant à son premier rancard, et c'était un peu pathétique…

Mais il sentait quelque chose au fond de son cœur. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais sentit avant, comme si une petite flamme s'était allumée. Lorsqu'il voyait Shunsui, son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, c'était vraiment particulier. Et il ne se sentait ainsi qu'avec le beau châtain. Lui-même ne pouvait pas vraiment le définir, c'était un sentiment agréable, chaud et rien qu'en y pensant il était heureux. Et tout ça avec juste un regard avec cet homme.  
Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, mais peut-être attendait-il juste la bonne personne. La seule capable d'allumer cette flamme dans son cœur, la seule capable de le faire sourire comme il le faisait maintenant, la seule capable de le faire regarder le monde autrement…  
La seule personne à qui il ait envie d'ouvrir son cœur et de dévoiler son âme.

A ce moment qu'importe la personne, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, c'est elle et puis c'est tout. Ce ne sont pas les yeux qui choisissent mais le cœur. Et ne dit-on pas que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore ? Parfois, certaines choses nous dépassent et il faut juste les accepter telles qu'elles sont. Jushiro avait confiance, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il pouvait dire que Shunsui était cette personne si particulière pour lui.

Il rentra finalement chez lui et plus tard dans la soirée, il reçu un message sur son portable. Lorsque que le nom de Kyoraku Shunsui s'afficha, le cœur de Jushiro fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il lut le sms et c'est avec joie qu'il eut la confirmation que Shunsui serait à son rendez-vous chez lui. Il en était encore tout retourné, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir cette réponse ainsi mais c'était parfait : il avait accepté le rendez-vous chez lui, il était sur la bonne voie.  
Ce soir là Jushiro alla se coucher en espérant que les prochaines heures s'écoulent rapidement afin qu'il puisse vite revoir la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

Oo0oO

Il avait l'impression que les heures, les minutes ne voulaient pas s'écouler. Jushiro attendait maintenant que son invité arrive, et tout était prêt. Il portait une chemise bleu pâle rentrée dans un jean noir mettant en valeur sa taille fine et longiligne. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et reposaient librement sur ses épaules, flottant légèrement dans l'air à chacun de ses mouvements.

Jushiro fixait la pendule du salon, l'heure approchait et il était de plus en plus nerveux. Il revérifiait toutes les dix minutes que tout était prêt, bien rangé et que sa chemise était bien tirée et sans plis. Assis sur le canapé du salon, il attendait. L'heure de rendez-vous était maintenant passée et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas trouvé ? Ou alors il a eu un empêchement … » songea-t-il en surveillant son téléphone.

Finalement vers 19h30, alors qu'il avait perdu espoir, la sonnette retentit. Il se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit. Shunsui se tenait devant lui, portant virilement une barbe de quelques jours et habillé d'un luxueux et élégant costume blanc. La veste était ouverte et permettait au regard de Jushiro de voir la chemise rouge au col déboutonné et surtout de s'attarder sur le haut du torse du châtain. Il rougit et baissa les yeux en s'effaçant pour laisser rentrer l'autre homme. Ce dernier rentra sans rien dire et se dirigea vers le salon où tout était prêt. Jushiro lui proposa de s'assoir mais Shunsui ne lui répondit pas, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Jushiro ne savait pas trop quoi dire et était mal à l'aise à cause de l'attitude du châtain. Il le regarda, et s'approchant de lui, il décida de briser le silence.

« Merci d'être venu ; dit-il timidement. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

Jushiro fut pris de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de la part du chef d'entreprise, et encore moins à la façon sèche dont elle avait été prononcée. Au lieu d'être blagueur ou amusé, le ton de Shunsui était plat, presque froid. En le regardant Jushiro avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la même personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Euh... je voulais juste te parler. La dernière fois au bar, je me suis bien amusé. Et à vrai dire, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé…»

Les paroles de Jushiro étaient sincères. Il appréciait vraiment Shunsui et son amitié lui était précieuse. Mais il savait qu'il ressentait plus que cela. Il aurait tant aimé plus que cette amitié.  
Il voulait lui avouer, mais le risque de le décevoir, de gâcher leur amitié par sa faute à cause de son attirance pour lui, le tétanisait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi choisir.  
Mais il l'avait fait venir pour lui dire et ce n'était pas le moment de faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Même si c'était dur à avouer, il ne voulait plus se contenter d'une profonde amitié avec Shunsui.

Il s'était décidé, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il s'avança pour regarder franchement le chef d'entreprise dans les yeux. Dans le regard de Jushiro un mélange de peur, de douleur, d'espoir et surtout d'amour. Son regard parlait pour lui, mais il était important qu'il dise ces mots. Ces quelques mots, si forts qu'ils peuvent changer une vie. Alors il regarda, presque trop fixement, l'homme en face de lui. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, le châtain le devança et prit la parole.

- Je me passerai de ton baratin ; dit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Jushiro vexé.  
- C'est bon, pas la peine de jouer la comédie. Tu vas avoir ce que tu veux de toute façon !

Jushiro ne comprenait ni les propos de son interlocuteur, ni sa colère. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Est-ce que Shunsui aurait compris pourquoi il l'avait invité ce soir ? C'était tout à fait probable, surtout s'il s'appuyait sur ses derniers propos… L'homme avait abordé une expression presque terrifiante et Jushiro se sentit responsable de ce changement chez Shunsui.

Jushiro recula de quelques pas, terriblement déçu et bouleversé. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… et il n'avait jamais voulu provoquer la colère de Shunsui. Pas à cause de sa maladresse et de ses sentiments pour lui. Son visage s'assombrit. Après tout, il aurait du s'y attendre. Ce n'était pas normal ce genre d'attirance. Lui, n'était pas normal… Il l'avait sûrement dégoûté et maintenant il se dégoûtait lui-même. A ce moment là, Jushiro sombrait dans un puits obscur et sans fond. Il essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration, sinon il était sûr de craquer.

Pourtant c'est tout autre chose qui se passa.

Jushiro se sentit soudain poussé avec force contre le mur derrière lui, et sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux contre ses lèvres. Sous le choc, il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre. Un corps robuste était pressé contre le sien, et ce qu'il sentait, c'était les lèvres de Shunsui contre les siennes. Cette fois, il était complètement perdu. Shunsui ne le méprisait-il pas il y a encore quelques minutes ? Le danseur était désorienté. Il ne savait plus quoi croire et quoi penser de l'attitude du PDG. Il l'insultait presque, et la seconde d'après il l'embrassait !?

A cause de la surprise, ce n'est qu'à cette pensée qu'il prit conscience que l'autre homme l'embrassait. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque la pression se fit plus forte, qu'il réalisa d'un coup que c'était bien réel. Jushiro posa ses mains sur les épaules à quelques centimètres de lui pour repousser le châtain, mais sans y parvenir. L'autre homme était plus fort que lui.  
L'échange n'avait rien de tendre. Au contraire, le baiser était brusque, presque féroce alors que le barbu tentait d'approfondir le baiser en forçant le passage des lèvres de Jushiro.

Jushiro protestait et se débattait, mais n'arrivait pas à repousser l'imposante carrure en face de lui. Il commençait à ressentir une terrible peur naître au creux de son ventre. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le PDG l'immobilisa complètement en emprisonnant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, serrant fortement sa prise jusqu'à les faire blanchir. Et encore moins lorsque les mains de Shunsui passèrent sous sa chemise et descendirent violement le long de son dos et des ses reins. Mais lorsque le PDG appuya sa jambe entre les cuisses de Jushiro, celui-ci se figea net. Ce dernier était à présent terrorisé et sentit la cuisse du châtain appuyer sur son entre-jambe sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se défendre.

Jushiro laissa échapper un cri qui fut étouffé par les lèvres toujours pressée contre les siennes. Le châtain profita de cette ouverture pour glisser sa langue et ainsi approfondir avec férocité le baiser qui devint encore plus brutal. Shunsui agissait sans se soucier de ce que ressentait sa victime, et explorait sa bouche sans aucune tendresse. Jushiro essaya de toutes ses forces de se dégager, émettant de nombreuses supplications pour que tout ça s'arrête. Mais rien n'y fit. Devant son impuissance, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Pourquoi ça se passait ainsi ? Jushiro ne reconnaissait pas l'homme en face de lui. Ce n'était pas l'homme gentil, attentionné qu'il connaissait. Cet homme était sombre, brusque et cruel. Il ne voulait plus voir ce visage collé au sien. Il ne voulait plus sentir ces mains se baladant sur son corps et cette cuisse frotter en dessous de sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas voulu ça.  
Jushiro ne comprenait pas pourquoi une personne d'habitude si amicale, une personne pour qui il ressentait de si forts sentiments, lui faisait subir ça.

Son corps entier tremblait et était secoué de sanglots. Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux ternis sans qu'il puisse les retenir, et ruisselaient le long de ses joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait peur et se sentait tellement faible. Il n'était pas en mesure de se défendre contre son agresseur. Il tremblait de peur, de tristesse et de rage contre les événements ; mais aussi contre lui-même pour être aussi faible et naïf.

Soudain la pression diminua, et il sentit l'homme en face de lui reculer. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir et Jushiro s'effondra en se laissant glisser contre le mur derrière lui. Il se replia sur lui-même et enfuit son visage au creux de ses bras qui encerclaient ses genoux. Il était incapable de faire taire ses sanglots et de regarder la personne en face de lui. Tremblant et recroquevillé comme un enfant, il était terrorisé, choqué et bouleversé.

Après quelques secondes, il sentit l'homme en face de lui s'en aller, mais n'eut pas le courage de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, ni faire le moindre geste ou avoir la moindre protestation…

Oo0oO

Les dernières scènes passaient en boucle dans la tête de Jushiro. Ce qu'il ressentait était un mélange d'une peur sourde, de colère, de honte, de tristesse, de déception et de souffrance. Il sentait encore le goût des lèvres contre les siennes, d'une langue passant avec force dans sa bouche et avait encore la sensation des mains se baladant sur son corps. Il tremblait de peur à cause de ces sensations trop présentes, trop fortes.

Il resta ainsi, recroquevillé le long du mur, traumatisé. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à formuler la moindre pensée. Un seul mot restait présent dans son esprit : « Pourquoi ? ».  
Une simple question qui ne trouvait pas de réponse. Et Jushiro continuait à sangloter silencieusement.

Il sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur ; mais cela ne l'aidait qu'à prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa chemise était en vrac, il sentait la douleur de griffures dans le bas de son dos et sur ses hanches, là où les mains étaient passées l'avait agrippées brutalement. Ses poignets le faisaient également souffrir et de vives marques rouges et brûlantes étaient apparues pour avoir été trop longtemps enserrés. Le PDG avait également osé aller encore plus loin en frottant sa cuisse contre son entrejambe… A cette pensée, un frisson glacial lui traversa tout le corps. Il était choqué. Il n'aurait pas cru le châtain capable de ça.

Il releva doucement son visage toujours noyé par les larmes. Il essaya d'inspirer lentement pour se calmer, mais sa respiration restait saccadée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » était maintenant la seule pensée cohérente qu'il arrivait à formuler. Il ne comprenait plus rien et ne savait pas quand ou pourquoi les choses avaient ainsi dérapé. Il se sentait mal. Très mal.

Son corps était tétanisé et son cœur l'oppressait terriblement. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Ses sanglots et tremblements ne diminuaient pas, entrecoupant sa respiration saccadée. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il était impossible que les choses se soient réellement déroulées ainsi ! Non... Ce devait être un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller ! Mais pourtant la peur et la douleur étaient toujours là et bien réelles.

Il aurait pourtant fait n'importe quoi pour que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais bien qu'il le souhaitait de toutes ses forces, le mal était fait et rien ne pouvait l'effacer. Lui-même ne pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était désespéré et profondément blessé. Il venait d'être trahit par l'unique personne qui avait fait battre son cœur, mais qui venait à présent de le briser impitoyablement.

Un violent sentiment de désespoir lui noua l'estomac et son corps entier le fit souffrir. Tremblant, il tenta tout de même de se redresser, s'appuyant tant bien que mal au mur derrière lui. Les larmes ruisselaient encore sur ses joues livides et son regard était morne. Quand il fut debout, il fut pris de vertige et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il tituba jusqu'au canapé du salon où il s'effondra littéralement en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Merde ! » hurla-t-il. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était pas juste. La vie n'était pas juste ! C'est vrai, pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il contre lui ?! Il avait déjà une vie de galérien, mais il fallait en remettre une couche ! Il n'avait jamais causé de tort à personne, alors pourquoi on s'acharnait sur lui ?

Jushiro entra dans une colère noire. Une colère de souffrance. D'un grand geste du bras il envoya balader tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Ça ne soulageait pas vraiment, mais ça défoulait un peu. Il vit la bouteille de whisky rouler à ses pieds. Il regarda vaguement la bouteille, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet venu d'ailleurs. Il tendit lentement son bras pour saisir le réceptacle de verre. Il la regarda longuement, puis se leva il attrapa un verre qu'il remplit du liquide ambré. Il fit tourner le verre devant ses yeux, hésitant.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'alcool à cause de sa maladie, il n'en avait donc jamais consommé. Oh, et puis zut ! Il n'avait qu'une envie pour l'instant, c'était de tout oublier ! Alors il bu d'un coup le grand verre. Il l'éloigna ensuite vite de ses lèvres en une grimace de dégout. La liqueur lui avait brûlé la gorge et le goût était affreux. Mais il passa outre ce dégout et sans trop réfléchir, il s'en servit un autre. Puis encore un autre… Jushiro commença à ressentir les vapeurs de l'alcool. Il déboutonna sa chemise et prit un autre verre. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard la bouteille était à moitié vide et Jushiro baragouinait tout seul. Et visiblement, la bouteille était devenue sa grande amie…

« Eh ? Bah t'as raison ! Et puis… pourquoi je m'embèteuh ? C'est vrai quoi ! Shunsui… s'était rien qu'un escroc ! Et même pas beau ! Enfin… si, un peu quand même… » Jushiro soupira, l'esprit complètement embrumées par l'alcool.

Cela continua pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus construire de "pensées" un minimum cohérentes. Jushiro s'allongea, ou plutôt s'avachit sur le canapé en tenant triomphalement son verre aussi haut que son état le permettait. Il devait être aux alentours des 5h du matin, peut-être plus. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

D'un coup l'euphorie était retombée et il se recroquevilla pour se mettre en boule sur le canapé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Shunsui. Il s'était fait tellement d'illusions. Il avait imaginé autre chose que ça, il avait tellement espérer trouver l'amour. Mais non, et c'était le souvenir d'un monstre qui hantait ses pensées. Une image totalement opposée à ce en quoi il croyait il y a encore quelques heures. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ses sentiments pour le châtain étaient encore là… Et ça le tuait de l'intérieur. Il souffrait, mais souffrait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à avoir. Il en était certain, il n'avait pas perdu l'amour de Shunsui. Il ne l'avait simplement jamais eu. Jushiro se laissa gagner par des pensées sombres. Sa vie n'avait vraiment plus aucun sens…

Mais bientôt ses pensées se firent plus vagues. Il laissa échapper son verre qui roula devant le canapé, et exténué, Jushiro tomba dans l'inconscience…

* * *

Et voilà !

Hum... tant de questions. Pourquoi Shunsui est passé du côté obscure ? Que va faire Jushiro maintenant ? Ça grande copine la bouteille reviendra-t-elle ? Tant de questions primordiales auxquelles nous n'aurons jamais de réponses... Non je rigole ! (pardon, c'est la fatigue U.U)

J'essayerai de vite publier la suite, mais à cause de raisons personnelles, attendez vous à des perturbations pendant un certain temps...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir :)

Juste un pti mot pour dire que nous voilà déjà au 7e chapitre ! Merci à ceux et celle qui me suivent depuis le début, à Coraz qui m'aide beaucoup et à Iris-kun ;)

Bonne lecture. Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Jushiro ouvrit les yeux. Il avait la nausée et un mal de crâne horrible. Il se tourna en gémissant pour fuir la lumière aveuglante du Soleil qui envahissait le salon. Il avait mal partout et il avait froid. Le canapé ce n'était pas l'idéal, et encore moins les matins glacials de début Novembre. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, Jushiro se redressa le plus doucement possible. Il n'avait jamais bu avant, et commencer par un whisky n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée. Il se sentait complètement retourné et était certain qu'il n'allait pas tarder à vomir. Il ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool, et encore moins les effets secondaires.

Il attendit dix bonnes minutes avant de se lever pour aller trouver un cachet contre la nausée. Mais quand on a la tête dans du coton, des jambes pas très assurées, la sensation que le sol n'est pas stable et que tout est flou, c'est un peu compliqué. Le monde avait décidé de tourner dans un drôle de sens, et ce n'était pas pour aider Jushiro dans sa quête du petit cachet blanc. C'est donc péniblement qu'il chancela jusqu'à trouver le cachet salvateur et un bon verre d'eau. Il retourna ensuite sur son canapé et attrapa son portable. Il affichait un peu plus de 8h… Mince… Il soupira à cette constatation. Il prit son courage à deux mains et finit par se lever pour aller prendre une bonne douche.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain il commença à se débarrasser de sa chemise complètement froissée, et au moment de la jeter dans la panière à linges, il aperçu sont reflet dans le miroir. Il en resta pétrifié. Sur son corps pâle apparaissaient des traces de griffures mais aussi des marques rouges vives et quelques bleus. Le souffle coupé, il passa lentement ses doits sur l'une des traces. Ça piquait, mais ce n'est pas ce qui faisait le plus mal…

Il recula jusqu'à heurter la paroi de la cabine douche. Il se laissa tomber au sol et entoura son torse de ses bras. Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint si brutalement qu'il aurait pu jurer que cela venait juste d'arriver. Le dégout d'être touché sans le désirer, la peur paralysante, le sentiment d'être trahit… C'était horrible, et tout ça ne voulait plus le quitter. Il se recroquevilla et laissa libre court à son chagrin, qui ruissela sur ses joues sous la forme de petites goutes salées…

Il ressentait un tel sentiment de désespoir. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait s'estimer heureux que ça ne soit pas allé plus loin. Tout son monde s'était écroulé en l'espace d'un instant, et maintenant le danseur était envahi par la déception et la lassitude. Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie s'effondrait, que plus rien n'avait de sens… Il ne lui restait rien. Plus rien... Ou si. Peut-être encore une seule chose, son boulot. Mais avait-il encore la force de poursuivre ses rêves dans cet état ?

Après de longues minutes resté prostré à s'étouffer avec toute sa peine et sa souffrance, il se décida à refouler toutes ses pensées. Il devait continuer à avancer, pour qu'au moins un minimum de chose ait encore un sens. Pour que tous les sacrifices et les efforts qu'il avait déjà fait ne restent pas vains. Il passa rapidement sous la douche. Il devait faire vite maintenant s'il voulait arriver à l'heure à son travail.

Une fois sortit, séché et habillé, Jushiro se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait normalement son sac avec ses affaires de danse. Il était encore très fatigué et complètement dans le cirage. C'est avec une grande lassitude qu'il attrapa ses affaires, seulement guidé par l'instinct et le souvenir inconscient de gestes répétitifs. Mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur ses clés. N'étant pas vraiment d'humeur, cela agaça rapidement Jushiro. Il finit par s'assoir sur le canapé en soupirant, dépité. Il tourna la tête et vit avec amertume le désordre qui régnait dans le salon. Notamment suite à sa crise de nerf de la veille. Mais c'était légitime ! Il se leva brusquement pour ramasser les assiettes et les verres qui s'étaient brisés en heurtant le sol.

Il s'était donné tant de mal pour tout organiser ! Il s'était préparé avec nervosité, mais aussi tant d'enthousiasme. Il avait fait des courses pour que son invité soit à son aise et il avait tout préparé avec attention. Mais ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néant. En y repensant, la colère monta en Jushiro. Il avait fait tant d'efforts ! Il était allé jusqu'à surmonter sa timidité pour les beaux yeux du PDG ! Se mettant en quatre pour qu'ils puissent passer une bonne soirée. Résultat, il n'avait même pas eut le temps de dire un mot, de révéler ses sentiments, que l'autre homme s'était jeté sur lui !

Il avait toujours eut des ennuis dans sa vie. Dès le début, sa maladie lui avait causé beaucoup de sacrifices et l'avait laissé avec une faible constitution physique. Malgré tout il avait supporté les remarques blessantes, les regards méprisants, le traitement lourd, les contraintes physiques, et il s'était accroché. Alors ne méritait-il pas de connaitre un peu le bonheur pour changer !? Ne méritait-il pas d'avoir une histoire d'amour, d'être aimé lui aussi ?! Non, c'était trop demander !?

« Aïe ! Et merde ! » jura-t-il.

Bah voilà que maintenant il se coupait avec un bout de verre ! C'était la totale ! La journée s'annonçait merdique. Il entreprit de sucer la coupure à son doigt, mais en relevant la tête il tomba sur l'horloge du salon qui affichait déjà 9h20. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas en plus arriver en retard au boulot ! Mais quelle journée de merde ! Jushiro avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Byakuya allait le tuer s'il arrivait en retard. Le brun était très à cheval sur les règles et surtout sur la ponctualité ! Ses clés… Où étaient ses foutues clés ?!

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?! Mais merde ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne contre moi !? »

Jushiro était maintenant très énervé. Il batailla pendant plus de dix minutes pour finalement remettre la main sur ses clés qui étaient juste sur le meuble de l'entrée. Enfin prêt à partir, il récupéra son sac au salon mais se stoppa quelques secondes. Il regarda vaguement la table en ébène. Il n'avait pas prit de petit déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à manger quoi que ce soit. Il fixa ensuite le sac pharmaceutique qui trônait sur la table. Mais s'en détourna. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais au point où il en était ! Le monde l'emmerdait, et bien il emmerdait le monde ! L'alcool ne l'avait pas tué contrairement à ce que ses médecins lui avaient dit alors… Au diable ces foutus médicaments !

Oo0oO

Rukia arriva de bonne heure au travail, et fut heureuse de retrouver ses collègues et amis. Elle posa son sac et ses affaires dans un coin de la salle et rejoignit le groupe qui discutait tout en s'échauffant. Les minutes passèrent, et la petite brune trouva étrange que son meilleur ami ne soit pas encore arrivé. Voyant sa mine inquiète, ses amis essayèrent de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va plus tarder ; dit Ichigo.

- Mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard…

- Il a peut-être été prit dans la circulation ; intervint Orihime.

- Dans ce cas il m'aurait laissé un message !

- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait ; railla le roux.

Rukia pensa alors qu'il avait raison et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Elle savait que ce weekend Jushiro devait se lancer et oser parler au grand PDG. Elle avait espéré avoir des nouvelles, ou du moins, elle les attendait avec impatience ce matin ! Elle se demanda si le retard du danseur avait un rapport avec ça. Elle se mit à imaginer plusieurs scénarios et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer… Soit les choses s'étaient bien passées et l'albinos avait eu une panne d'oreiller, soit ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et alors, Jushiro devait être déprimé et enroulé dans un coin de son lit.

Elle arrêta ses conjectures et prit son mal en patience. Seulement plusieurs minutes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé, échauffé et prêt à commencer les répétitions. Mais toujours pas de Jushiro.

« Où est-ce qu'il est bon sang ?! » se demanda la brune très inquiète.

Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à son portable, alors elle s'éloigna du groupe pour rejoindre son sac vers l'entrée. Rien. Sa messagerie était vide, aucune nouvelle du premier danseur !

Elle s'apprêtait à alerter une nouvelle fois ces amis, mais se stoppa en apercevant enfin son ami qui venait d'arriver. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… Jushiro était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et avait un l'air sombre. Chose encore jamais vu chez lui. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en apprendre plus qu'ils devaient déjà se mettre au travail.

Tout le monde fut surpris de l'air renfermé qu'avait leur danseur vedette. Mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, et resta concentré sur son travail et ses pas. Rukia s'inquiéta du comportement de son ami. Il s'isolait et était vraiment sur les nerfs. Il avait une tête un peu effrayante, mais il n'était pas difficile pour la brune de voir que le danseur était en proie à de lourds tourments. Il avait presque l'air déprimé. Mais elle avait beau essayer d'en savoir plus, c'était à peine si elle avait une réponse. Ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à son ami frustrait énormément Rukia ; mais elle savait que Jushiro ne dirait rien. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être buté des fois !

Jushiro s'en voulu un peu de son attitude, mais il avait juste besoin d'être seul au monde. C'est avec acharnement qu'il répéta tout la journée, améliorant encore ses capacités et maitrisant presque complètement la chorégraphie. Tout le staff le regardait avec admiration pour certains, et jalousie pour d'autres. Jushiro avait tombé un boulot monstre, et Byakuya qui observait le jeune danseur eut soudain une idée. Il avait décidé de tenter quelque chose. En fin de journée alors que tout le monde repartait, le brun demanda à parler à Jushiro, en privé. Et tout cela sous les regards mauvais de Grimmjow et sa bande.

Byakuya annonça alors à Jushiro qu'il voulait refaire la chorégraphie le concernant, et lui donner un nouveau solo d'un niveau supérieur à ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent.

- Vu ce que tu nous as montré aujourd'hui, ça ne devrait pas te causer beaucoup de difficultés ; annonça le brun.

- C'est d'accord. Répondit Jushiro, déterminé.

- Je vais y travailler ce soir et on attaquera demain. Je demanderai à Yoruichi qu'elle travaille avec les autres pendant ce temps.

Jushiro acquiesça avant de laisser le brun. En rentrant chez lui, il avait le sentiment d'avoir au moins accomplit quelque chose. Mais une fois dans son grand appartement qui lui semblait soudain bien sombre, un fort mal-être le saisit. Il se sentait de nouveau envahi par ce vide, ce désespoir profond qui mordait son âme. Non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser entrainer là-dedans. Des souvenirs du chef d'entreprise lui revinrent mais il fit tout son possible pour occulter l'homme de ses pensées. Ça avait été une erreur, une terrible erreur. Maintenant il devait effacer Shunsui de sa mémoire. Sinon il n'arriverait jamais à survivre à cette plaie béante qu'il avait au cœur.

De plus il n'était pas responsable ! Alors à quoi bon pleurer pour un type qui s'était joué de lui ? En plus il n'avait pas le temps, il allait devoir se concentrer sur le boulot. Surtout sur la nouvelle chorégraphie que Byakuya allait lui confectionner. Le reste, il devait l'oublier.

Jushiro alla directement se coucher et prit un somnifère pour dormir.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain Jushiro passa la journée à répéter avec Byakuya. Il se sentait un peu plus reposé, et gardait essentiellement son esprit tourné vers son boulot. Le sérieux et l'engouement de Jushiro pour son travail fut apprécié par le brun. Il admira même l'implication et le soin dont il faisait preuve. C'était de plus en plus rare, et cela faisait monter un peu plus le danseur dans l'estime du Kuchiki. Pour lui, le jeune homme avait toutes les chances d'arriver au sommet. Son travail était acharné, passionné, et en plus c'était une personne agréable.

« C'est bon, on va faire une pause ; annonça calment Byakuya.

- Alors ? demanda essoufflé Jushiro.

- Il faudrait que tu corriges ton passage au sol, c'est encore un peu lent. Ensuite pendant l'adage tu ralentis et tu coordonnes bien tes gestes. Je pense aussi que tu devrais d'avantage pencher ton arabesque. Sinon les tours et les jetés étaient biens.

- D'accord. »

C'est déterminé que Jushiro reprit depuis le début. Cette nouvelle chorégraphie était plus compliquée mais elle l'inspirait beaucoup plus. Alors il se donna à fond, essayant de ne pas oublier le rôle qu'il devait interpréter et de jouer avec la gestuelle pour faire ressortir ses sentiments. Mais les conseils de Byakuya étaient justes, même s'il était toujours aussi froid et pas très encourageant. Mais Jushiro ne s'arrêta pas à ça. Pouvoir être l'élève du grand Byakuya Kuchiki était déjà exceptionnel.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à travailler, ne s'accordant que très peu de pauses. Byakuya était saisi par le caractère de son élève. Il lui avait trouvé mauvaise mine la veille et avait peur que cela perturbe son travail et toute la pièce. Heureusement il semblait un peu plus en forme aujourd'hui, et son investissement à la fois technique, physique et émotionnel était épatant. Ils avaient pu discuter un peu, et Byakuya apprécia chacun de ces moments. Il eut un choc à cette pensée. Il y avait quelle que chose chez Jushiro qui semblait l'attirer. Quand il pensait à Jushiro, il voyait tout de suite la personne aimable, attentionnée et généreuse. Il était excellent danseur et avait ce quelque chose qui le faisait briller. De plus, son sourire et sa bonne humeur étaient contagieux. Tout cela participait au fait qu'il soit le pilier principal de la troupe.

Contrairement à lui, Jushiro savait y faire avec le gens. Il avait ce charisme, cette bienveillance naturelle qui mettait tout le monde à l'aise et qui donnait envie de se confier. Alors c'est ce que Byakuya fit.

C'était la fin de journée et ils étaient tout les deux fatiguée, mais satisfaits. Jushiro était allongé dans un coin de la salle et n'osait plus bouger un muscle. Il leva les yeux en entendant des pas qui se rapprochaient. Il se redressa en voyant Byakuya s'assoir près de lui. Il y eu un silence avant que Jushiro ne prenne la parole, voyant le brun hésiter.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Vous avez du talent.

- Oh… merci ; Jushiro fut surpris par ces paroles.

- Vous me rappelez un peu moi à mes débuts.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça ; sourit l'albinos. Mais j'ai de la chance de pouvoir apprendre des meilleurs.

- Ne soyez pas modeste, vous avez un réel don pour la scène.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas tout seul, on est une équipe. Tout seul je ne ferais pas grand-chose.

- Décidément, vous réussirez toujours à me surprendre ; Byakuya plongea son regard dans celui de Jushiro.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ? demanda le danseur, incrédule.

- Vous avez raison, il ne suffit pas d'avoir du talent, il faut aussi savoir bien s'entourer pour percer dans ce métier. Et je dois avouer que j'envie votre facilité à communiquer avec vos collègues.

Jushiro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement Byakuya lui faisait des compliments, mais en plus il l'enviait ? Il n'aurait jamais cru ça venant de lui. Mais Jushiro aperçu la tristesse sur le visage d'habitude toujours impassible de son vis-à-vis. Quelque chose lui pesait et Jushiro avait envie de l'aider.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne sais pas faire ; reprit avec lassitude le brun.

- Quoi ? Jushiro s'inquiéta de l'air abattu qu'affichait le brun, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Dialoguer avec les autres. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ? demanda étonné le jeune danseur.

- Je suis quelqu'un de froid et d'associable, je le sais bien...

- Vous exagérez un peu. Vous êtes un peu solitaire et après ? Ça ne vous a pas empêché de devenir un grand danseur très respecté dans le milieu. Tout le monde a ses défauts. J'ai aussi les miens.

- J'ai un peu de mal à vous croire.

- Et pourtant ! rigola-t-il pour détendre l'ambiance, ce qui sembla marcher. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de faire des efforts si c'est vraiment qu'elle que chose qui vous tracasse.

- Par exemple ?

- Vous pourriez essayer de discuter un peu avec les personnes de la troupe. Ou alors vous pourriez peut-être commencer par être moins froid, enfin vous voyez… en essayant d'encourager un peu les danseurs par exemple...

- C'est facile à dire comme ça.

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous torturez. Vous êtes comme vous êtes, quelqu'un de sérieux et d'impliqué dans son travail. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je vous vois. C'est vrai que vous pourriez peut-être vous assouplir et communiquer d'avantage, mais ce n'est pas impossible.

- Pour quelqu'un comme vous peut-être !

- Et on fait quoi là, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes ? sourit avec malice le danseur.

- …

- Je pense que c'est juste que les gens ne vous connaissent pas, ou ne cherchent pas à vous connaitre. Personnellement j'ai passé une bonne journée à travailler avec vous. J'ai eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps, et pouvoir me concentrer sur le travail et discuter avec vous m'a vraiment fait du bien ; dit sincèrement Jushiro avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Oh c'est rien ; passa vite l'albinos. Je suis sûr que vous en êtes capable aussi. Votre sœur n'arrête pas de me dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et sincèrement, je la crois. Vous n'êtes pas juste Byakuya Kuchiki, le danseur de renom au caractère un peu froid. Vous êtes aussi l'homme avec ses qualités et ses défauts, comme tout le monde. Mais en aucun cas vous êtes une personne insensible ou je-ne-sais-quoi ! assura le danseur.

- Merci. Merci Jushiro.»

Byakuya était touché. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait comme ça. En dehors de sa famille, Jushiro était la première personne qui le comprenait et qui ne le jugeait pas sur les apparences. Le sourire de Jushiro avait vraiment quelque chose de réconfortant. Byakuya était heureux d'avoir discuté avec lui, ça lui avait remis les idées en place. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas du genre à beaucoup se pencher sur les sentiments, et encore moins à montrer les siens. Mais il était comme ça dans le travail et il n'allait pas changer. Tant pis pour ceux à qui ça ne plaisait pas ! En revanche il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Jushiro et d'être plus honnête envers les personnes proches de lui. Jushiro vit que Byakuya était plus serein, et il en fut rassuré. Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires et partit en saluant le brun.

Après le départ de Jushiro, Byakuya resta un moment dans la salle vide pour réfléchir. Il se remit à penser au danseur. Jushiro était vraiment un homme qui se préoccupait des autres. C'était une personne rassurante, attentionnée et très chaleureuse. Et il était d'autant plus séduisant lorsqu'il souriait… Byakuya se figea à cette pensée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Enfin… Jushiro n'avait pas un physique désagréable mais…

Est-ce-que Byakuya était attiré par Jushiro ? Il avait passé de longues heures en sa compagnie, et c'est vrai qu'il ressentait quelque chose en le voyant danser mais… Enfin, c'est une personne agréable et sûrement la première avec laquelle il s'entendait aussi bien mais… Byakuya repensa au sourire que lui avait fait Jushiro tout à l'heure, et il en eu un coup au cœur. Il fallait bien avouer que Jushiro avait du charme. Pourtant le danseur semblait-être son total opposé. Mais l'était-il tant que ça après tout ?

Byakuya se promit de comprendre les sentiments qu'il ressentait, bien que ce genre d'émotion fût un mystère pour lui. Il n'avait que rarement prêté attention aux autres, et jamais une personne n'avait eu cet effet sur lui. Il songea qu'il allait avoir l'opportunité de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Jushiro, et cela le fit sourire. Byakuya ne comprenait pas cet entrelacs de sentiments qu'il ressentait, mais comprit que Jushiro commençait à l'intriguer…

Oo0oO

Jushiro quitta le complexe et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa voiture lorsqu'une voix rauque qu'il connaissait l'interpela. Il se raidit, sachant ce qui l'attendait.

« Eh alors, on fait des heures sup' ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Grimmjow ? demanda froidement l'albinos.

- Rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu t'entrainais seul avec Kuchiki maintenant. Mais en vous écoutant j'ai eu ma réponse ;

sourit-il, narquois.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues encore ? On répète un solo pour le spectacle !

- Ok ok, si c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ; Grimmjow lança un regard accusateur au premier danseur.

- Tu délires Grimmjow ! Ecoute je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter tes salades, donc fiche-moi la paix ! s'agaça Jushiro.

- Ose prétendre le contraire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kyoraku n'était pas assez bien, il fallait aussi que tu te tapes Kuchiki ?

Jushiro resta statufié devant les paroles de Grimmjow. Mais comment osait-il dire de telles choses ?! Jushiro était choqué par les accusations de son collègue, et l'évocation de Shunsui fit remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Tout ça ne plut pas beaucoup à Jushiro.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui raconte ce genre de rumeur ? Jushiro écarquilla les yeux, attendant une réponse.

- Peut-être ; Grimmjow sourit en voyant la tête que faisait sa proie.

- Mais il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi, on bosse ensemble ! s'emporta l'albinos.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu dis, tu crois qu'on n'a pas comprit ton manège ? Et puis ça m'amuse de te pourrir la vie.

- Quoi ? blêmit Jushiro.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas bien comprit comment ça marchait dans le milieu : c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Si je pouvais récupérer ta place aussi, ce serait pas mal. Et avec ce que je sais, ce sera facile ; ricana l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Mais tu rêves ! Arrête ça Grimmjow, ça ne m'amuse pas ; les paroles étaient sèches et menaçantes.

- Oh ! Voyez-vous ça…

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de répandre ce genre de rumeur ; Jushiro serra les poings sous l'effet de la colère.

- Sinon ? provoqua Grimmjow.

- Je serai obligé d'en parler aux dirigeants. Ce n'est pas la première fois que toi et les autres perturbez les répétitions en vous en prenant à qui a le malheur de ne pas vous revenir !

- Oui, c'est ça ! T'as qu'à aller te plaindre à ton amant ! menaça-t-il.

Sous la colère Grimmjow s'était dangereusement rapproché et avait brusquement saisit Jushiro par le cou. Par reflexe Jushiro fit un mouvement brusque pour écarter Grimmjow, et finalement il lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Sous la surprise et la force du coup, Grimmjow avait lâché le cou de sa victime et s'était retrouvé projeté en arrière, devant un Jushiro qui n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce dernier resta figé et affichait un air abasourdi.

- Ça tu vas me le payer Ukitake ! cracha le bleuté en se relevant avant de s'éloigner.»

Une fois qu'il fut parti Jushiro s'installa dans sa voiture, mais ne démarra pas. Il positionna ses mains sur le volant et appuya sa tête dessus. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était comme ça, alors lorsqu'un coup sur sa vitre se fit entendre il sursauta. Il se redressa et tourna son regard à sa gauche. Il fut surprit de voir la personne qui se tenait devant lui…

Oo0oO

Grimmjow pestait ; et bien qu'une demi-heure se soit écoulé depuis son altercation avec Jushiro, il était toujours autant sur les nerfs. Jamais personne ne l'avait envoyé au tapi comme ça, et le fait que ce soit le premier danseur qui se soit permis de le faire le rendait dingue ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, se venger Jushiro. Il frappa de rage contre le premier mur.

« Putin ! Cet enfoiré va me le payer ! » hurla-t-il.

Grimmjow était hors de lui et n'entendit pas le nouvel arrivant se placer derrière lui.

- Je peux t'y aider ; dit une voix glaciale.

Grimmjow se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec… lui ? Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à le voir ici à une heure pareille. Il se montra prudent en se rendant compte qu'il était accompagné.

- Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Grimmjow d'un ton narquois.

- Disons que cela sert mes intérêts.

- Bien, et que proposez-vous ?

- Il faut que le premier danseur soit écarté, mais pour le reste vous avez carte blanche.

- Ha ! C'est bien charitable de votre part. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour vous contrarier au juste ?

- Ça ne vous regarde en rien. Mais pour la suite attendez-vous à certaines conditions.

- Et je peux savoir lesquelles ?

- Je vous les dirais, mais pas ici. Allons en parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, si vous voulez bien

Ils entendirent une voiture quitter le parking, et Grimmjow reconnu la Mustang de Kuchiki. Décidemment, les gens restaient bien tard ce soir, songea le bleuté. L'autre homme lui intima de le suivre et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il était partagé entre la surprise et la jubilation. Mais il se réjouissait à l'idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas quels intérêts avaient les autres, mais il s'en fichait. Il les suivit en voiture jusqu'à un endroit isolé vers l'extérieur de la ville. Il écouta les propositions que lui firent ses futurs acolytes tout en se réservant sa revanche personnelle sur Jushiro.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

On se retrouvera pour le prochain chapitre, mais je préfère vous prévenir, il risque de mettre un petit moment à arriver. Mais je vais faire au mieux ! Sur ce, bon courage à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :D (C'est bientôt Noel ! ... ou la fin du monde...?)


	8. Chapter 8

Salutations à tous ! C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013 ! :)

Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce 8e chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : la veille, dans un autre lieu…_**

La rue était sombre et glaciale. Seule la lumière blafarde de quelques lampadaires venait éclairer ce désert nocturne. Dans un coin sombre, une voiture de marque était garée et à l'intérieur se profilait la silhouette d'un homme à l'allure fatiguée et troublée. Il tenait fermement le volant devant lui, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose à quoi il pouvait encore se raccrocher. Son regard morne fixait le vide devant lui, sans véritable intention de voir quoi que ce soit.

Il restait immobile, n'attendant rien et ne se soucient même pas de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il était juste perdu. Peut-être pas physiquement, il connaissait le quartier, mais en cet instant sa vie ressemblait à un naufrage. Dire que Shunsui semblait troublé était un euphémisme. Il était en plein désarroi …

Il analysa encore une fois le scénario dont il avait été l'auteur quelques heures plus tôt, et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant en cuir. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce dont il avait été capable de faire, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais il n'aurait dû agir de cette façon. Sous aucun prétexte ! Il avait perdu le contrôle et agressé le danseur. C'était horrible. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'une ordure. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur le pauvre Jushiro.

Shunsui ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était arrivé chez Jushiro avec l'intention de lui faire payer son comportement. On ne se moquait pas de lui impunément, encore moins de cette façon ! Il était dans une telle colère ! Le danseur avait joué avec ses sentiments et Shunsui se sentait blessé dans son amour propre. Mais sa fierté n'était pas la seule à en avoir pris un coup, son cœur aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Alors il avait voulu faire souffrir Jushiro en retour. Il voulait qu'il paye pour lui avoir infligé tant de douleur et de tristesse.

Quelque part Shunsui s'en voulait de s'être laissé avoir, d'être tombé sous le charme du jeune homme. Mais il avait pourtant l'air timide et tellement innocent ! Alors il ne s'était pas méfié. Grave erreur ! Il le savait pourtant depuis le début que ce type n'était pas clair ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas prévenu, même Nanao lui avait bien dit !  
Le danseur avait tenté de le manipuler, c'était évident, alors il avait fait en sorte que Jushiro s'en morde les doigts.

La colère monta un peu plus lorsque Shunsui se rappela les propos affligeant qu'il avait surpris quelques jours plus tôt.

**_Flash-back :_**

Shunsui se trouvait appuyé sur le battant d'une porte de vestiaire entre-ouverte, et écoutait avec attention les hommes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté.

- Tu parles ! Une bande de lèche cul et c'est tout ! cracha l'un des hommes présents dans le vestiaire.

- C'est sûr qu'on n'a pas tous la chance de "flirter" avec le PDG Kyoraku ; insinua Szayel.

- D'où tu sors ça toi ? lui demanda Grimmjow.

- A la pause j'ai entendu Jushiro et Rukia discuter, et figure-toi qu'elle l'encourageait à inviter Kyoraku à prendre un verre.

- Non ! Sérieux !? s'exclamèrent les autres.

- J'y crois pas ! Alors il se fait les patrons pour avoir la première place ! C'est comme ça qu'il a eut son titre de premier danseur et sa place ici ?! cracha Grimmjow.

- Ouais, et tu crois qu'aujourd'hui ils l'ont soudainement trouvé magnifique et extraordinaire ? T'as pas vu la tête qu'il tirait en arrivant ce matin, moi je te dis que hier, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ! rajouta Szayel, sarcastique.

- Quoi ! Non… Attends, avec Kuchiki ?! L'iceberg de première ?! s'étonna Nnoitra.

- J'vais gerber…

- Ça expliquerait qu'ils le laissent tout le temps faire ce qu'il veut, et pourquoi ils ferment les yeux sur ses absences ; dit calmement Zommari.

- Il n'a pas encore été absent pourtant… réfléchit Nnoitra.

- Oui. Mais on en reparle quand il sera dans le lit de Kyoraku ! Il pourra faire ce qu'il veut s'il réussit son coup !

Ils continuèrent à débattre ainsi pendant un long moment. Certains écoutèrent juste calmement, comme Gin, Ulquiorra ou Stark qui ne semblait pas prêter plus d'intérêt à cette conversation. En revanche Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Szayel s'en donnait à cœur joie ! Ils déblatéraient le plus d'horreurs et de calomnies possibles, sans faire attention à l'homme derrière la porte qui les écoutait depuis le début…

**_Fin de Flash-back._**

Shunsui pesta. Cette conversation l'avait mis hors de lui. Il était parti s'en en croire un mot, il pensait réellement Jushiro incapable de ce genre de chose. C'était juste complètement impossible ! Mais ces paroles n'avaient cessé de tourner dans sa tête, et avaient finies par faire leur bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Shunsui. Il était vrai que pour son jeune âge, le danseur bénéficiait d'une certaine popularité inhabituelle pour un artiste sortant d'école de classe moyenne. On disait même qu'il était voué à une carrière prometteuse… Il n'était pourtant pas si connu que ça, et n'avait pas non plus joué dans de très gros projets. Tout ça, c'était bizarre…  
« Voire même suspect » finit par penser Shunsui.

S'en suivit une importante prise de tête pour le PDG. Jusque là il s'était toujours contenté de légers flirts, d'aventures sans lendemain. Au moins comme ça il savait à quoi s'attendre ; il n'y avait ni promesses ni regrets. Mais ces derniers temps c'était différent. En fait, depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'albinos, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il connaissait avait changé. Jushiro était attirant, mais avec lui, Shunsui s'était pris au jeu de la séduction. Il voulait discuter et passer du temps avec lui, mieux le connaitre et au final le revoir de plus en plus souvent…

Il espérait plus, tout simplement. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Shunsui était sincèrement tombé amoureux. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour le jeune homme aussi élégant que séduisant, et qui possédait cette douceur et gentillesse qui le rendaient si attachant. Il avait ce quelque chose qui faisait qu'à chaque fois que Shunsui posait les yeux sur lui, son cœur se réchauffait et se mettait à battre à un rythme effréné. Et à chaque fois qu'il croissait ses yeux, c'était comme si toute son âme lui criait de protéger et d'aimer l'homme à la longue chevelure couleur neige.

Mais n'était-il pas trop idéaliste ? Trop aveuglé pour voir la vérité ? Ce genre de personne, ça n'existait pas. Le monde était peuplé de personnes hypocrites et cupides, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Alors tout ça, c'était juste trop beau pour être vrai. Jushiro était bien trop gentil, ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Ce soir là en rentrant, Shunsui ne pensait plus qu'à ça et à ce qu'il avait entendu dans les vestiaires. Il se dit finalement qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu, et que ces vipérins ignobles avaient su voir le vrai visage du premier danseur… Contrairement à lui qui s'était laissé aveugler ! Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour le danseur afin qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait… Mais lui était tombé amoureux…

Shunsui ne pouvait que reconnaitre que c'était la dure vérité. Et à partir de ce moment, imaginer le jeune danseur faire se genre de chose l'avait rempli à la foi de jalousie et de rage.

Shunsui détestait ce genre de personne sans scrupules et prêtes à tout pour arriver à leur fin. C'était totalement intolérable pour lui. De part son travail, il avait l'habitude d'évoluer au milieu des requins et des menteurs. Seulement il y avait tout de même des limites ! Un code d'honneur à respecter ! Jamais Shunsui ne s'abaisserait à de tels stratagèmes à des fins purement égoïstes ! C'était honteux ! Alors tomber sur ce genre de personne et se faire avoir, ça l'avait rendu dingue !

Et c'est comme ça qu'il en était arrivé là ! Mais heureusement que la réaction de l'albinos avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc suffisamment puissant pour que Shunsui se rende compte de ses actes. A ce moment là, lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes couler sur le visage terrorisé du jeune homme, il avait senti son cœur se déchirer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Avait-il fini par lui-même se comporter comme ces personnes qu'il exécrait tant ? Et tout ça pour sa vengeance ?

« Mais je croyais qu'il voulait coucher avec moi pour avoir plus d'influence et de pouvoir sur la pièce ! Il a juste essayé de se servir de moi pour servir ses petites ambitions égoïstes ! » S'emporta Shunsui, la colère assombrissant son visage.

Shunsui serra d'avantage le volant en cuir entre ses mains. Il était dans un tel état que ses mains en tremblaient. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jushiro n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Et tant pis si sa méthode était peu honorable.

« Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi ces larmes, ce désespoir, cette détresse ?! Ça n'a pas de sens !»

Shunsui frappa un grand coup sur son volant. Ça faisait des heures qu'il ruminait là, et il ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui venait de lui arriver ! Lui qui avait l'habitude de voir venir les choses et de les anticiper, il se trouvait comme désarmé. Shunsui essaya de réfléchir calmement. Il pensa alors que le comportement de Jushiro était contradictoire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de saisir sa chance et de coucher avec lui puisqu'il désirait tant être dans son lit ? Ou alors avait-il feint cette tristesse pour l'amadouer ? Possible…

En repensant à la scène, un détail lui revint. Le danseur avait eu l'air si bouleversé, si… sincère ?

Cette remarque finit de l'achever. Shunsui était partagé entre la colère et la culpabilité. Mais pour l'instant, c'était surtout la fatigue qui gagnait. Il soupira. Il se trouvait soudain vraiment stupide de se mettre dans des états pareils. Après tout, cette affaire ne le concernait plus et il espérait bien ne plus jamais recroiser le danseur. Pourtant Shunsui avait une sensation étrange, le sentiment d'avoir été le "méchant" de l'histoire… Et en général, son instinct ne le trompait pas.

Est-ce qu'il se serait trompé ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit à côté de la plaque depuis le début ?

L'aube commençait à illuminer le ciel ; le Soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever.  
Shunsui regarda sa montre. Il était un peu plus de 6h30. Il n'avait aucunement l'envie, ni l'énergie de se rendre à sa société. Il réfléchit environs une dizaine de minutes avant de faire démarrer sa voiture...

Shunsui arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il était exténué, alors à peine arrivé il alla se coucher. Seulement le sommeil ne vint pas. Depuis des heures son esprit était torturé par les mêmes pensées. Il se retourna pour la énième fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu… » Dit-il pour lui-même.

Le calme du petit matin l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il entreprit de reconstruire le scénario pour n'oublier aucuns détails. Mais les preuves semblaient accabler le danseur. Il décida alors qu'il n'avait pas à chercher plus loin. Au début, il avait même décidé de laisser tomber, d'oublier toute cette étrange histoire. Il avait donc passé les quelques jours suivant à essayer de refouler tout ça, à essayer d'oublier Jushiro, sa rage et sa déception.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un appel de ce dernier. Il n'avait d'abord pas décroché, puis poussé par la curiosité il avait écouté le message. C'est alors que tout lui était brutalement revenu à la figure. Dans le message, Jushiro lui proposait un rendez-vous chez lui. C'était un signe évocateur pour l'homme des plus expérimenté dans le domaine. Shunsui pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau calcul de la part du danseur pour arriver à ses fins... Il s'était senti horriblement trahi et ne l'avait pas supporté. Shunsui était vraiment très remonté contre Jushiro, et les jours qui passèrent n'avaient pas suffit à le calmer et encore moins à lui faire oublier. Il s'était donc rendu au rendez-vous avec l'intention de mener le jeu, et de ne pas se laisser abuser par ce traitre !

Shunsui soupira alors que l'agacement le gagnait à nouveau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre et encore moins à pardonner. Et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose de spécial pour le danseur. Alors il tombait vraiment de haut. Jamais il ne s'était trompé à ce point sur quelqu'un. La déception et le remord rongeait le cœur du PDG. Shunsui se retourna dans son lit pour se mettre sur le dos, les bras levés et repliés sur l'oreiller, et sa tête reposant sur ses mains. Il posa un regard vague sur son plafond. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé… Comment une personne qui semblait digne de confiance, douce et amicale pouvait se révéler être un monstre d'hypocrisie ? Cela semblait pourtant impossible. Et c'est bien ce que Shunsui aurait préféré croire… Après tout, Jushiro n'avait jamais été désagréable avec lui, bien au contraire. Shunsui se souvint les fois où il l'avait regardé à la dérobé, puis de cette fois où il l'avait abordé dans ce parc…

En fait en y réfléchissant bien, c'était presque tout le temps lui qui avait fait le premier pas et non l'inverse. C'était un peu curieux vu le "rôle" qu'était sensé jouer l'albinos… Shunsui se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt. Jusque là il avait analysé les faits, mais n'avait plus pensé à Jushiro lui-même ! Qu'avait-il à lui reprocher à lui ? S'il ne recoupait pas les actes du jeune homme avec les "informations" qu'il avait obtenues… bah… pas grand-chose.

« Mais quel idiot ! » pensa-t-il. S'était-il laissé influencer par les propos qu'il avait entendu ?

Il repensa à Jushiro. Il n'a jamais été mesquin ou quémandeur en sa présence. Mais enfin, depuis quand lui, Shunsui Kyoraku, se laissait guider sa conduite par les opinions des autres ?! Le châtain fut soudain prit de gros doutes, et une pointe d'espoir vint lui pincer le cœur.

Shunsui venait enfin de réaliser son erreur. Il était à présent certain de s'être fait avoir. Il s'était effectivement fait manipuler, mais pas par la personne à laquelle il pensait ! Il aurait déjà dû le comprendre en lisant la tristesse dans les yeux chocolat de Jushiro. Le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à le berner ou à le manipuler ! En y repensant, Shunsui se sentit extrêmement coupable. Il n'avait pas comprit. Ou il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, comme le rustre qu'il pouvait être parfois. Il s'était laissé aveugler par sa colère.

Mais quand il s'était retrouvé en face de Jushiro tout à l'heure, il avait vu la sincérité de ses sentiments dans ses yeux baignés par la souffrance et les larmes. Shunsui s'en rendait enfin compte. Jushiro l'appréciait vraiment comme il le lui avait dit la veille ! Plein d'espoir Shunsui sourit…

Mais c'était trop tard. Shunsui pâlit à cette prise de conscience tardive et se redressa dans son lit. Mon Dieu... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?! Il n'avait laissé aucune chance à Jushiro de s'expliquer, et il s'en était directement pris à lui. Vraiment, il avait agit comme un parfait abruti ! Shunsui avait terriblement honte de son comportement envers le jeune homme. Jushiro devait le détester ! Lui-même ne pouvait pas se pardonner un tel acte, surtout si les sentiments de l'albinos étaient sincères ! Mais si c'était la vérité, ça voulait dire… qu'il venait de tout gâcher… alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une vraie chance avec le danseur ?

Shunsui était effondré. C'était un vrai cauchemar ; il se sentait comme pris au piège, ne sachant quelle était la bonne solution. Pour peu qu'il y en ait encore une… Un bruit étrange le sortit de ses pensées. Shunsui mis quelques minutes avant de comprendre et d'attraper son téléphone. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Puis une pensée absurde lui traversa l'esprit :  
« Et si c'était lui ? ». Les mains tremblantes, Shunsui répondit à l'appel…

« Allo ?

- Président ?! cria à la voix.

- Nanao ? s'étonna le châtain.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous fêtes ? On vous attend !

Oo0oO

Une femme portant des lunettes s'agitait dans les couloirs d'une entreprise. Toutes les personnes présentes n'osaient approcher leur vice-présidente. Celle-ci était particulièrement effrayante dans ce genre de situation, et un seul de ses regards noir suffisait à comprendre que si on la dérangeait, c'était au péril de sa vie. Nanao était hystérique. Il était déjà 8h, et le patron n'était pas là ! En plus tout le monde était déjà prêt pour la réunion, les directeurs des succursales avaient même fait le déplacement ! Nanao n'en revenait pas. Shunsui Kyoraku, cet adorateur de whisky et dragueur à deux balles pourrait au moins, malgré ses mœurs douteuses, se pointer au travail à l'heure ! Non, c'était trop demander ?! Ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé, déjà la veille le PDG était dans les nuages… à ce train là, ils n'allaient pas tarder à mettre la clé sous la porte !

Nanao s'exaspéra de l'attitude désinvolte de son patron, puis saisit alors son portable et composa le numéro du PDG. C'était sa dernière chance, mais si Shunsui répondait il allait l'entendre ! Les tonalités se succédèrent, faisant monter l'angoisse de la brune d'un cran. Ah !

« Allo ? fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Président ?! cria-t-elle.

- Nanao ? répondit-il, partagé entre la déception et l'étonnement.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On vous attend !

Il y eu un blanc. Ce pourrait-il que le PDG n'ait pas fait attention à l'heure ?

- Monsieur, la réunion… ! commença-t-elle.

- Je sais Nanao ; la coupa Shunsui avec une voix qui semblait venir du fond du cercueil.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? le ton de son patron avait radouci la vice-présidente.

- Pour être honnête, pas vraiment.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la brune.

- J'ai quelques soucis… Je suis désolé Nanao, mais je ne pense pas être d'une grande utilité aujourd'hui…

- Mais enfin…

- Désolé, je sais que je te mets encore dans une position délicate. Mais je ne me sens pas de venir, ou même de faire quoi que ce soit…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Vous n'êtes pas ivre au moins ?

- Non non, rassure-toi. C'est juste… j'ai pas vraiment la forme. »

Nanao l'entendit soupirer. Mais tout de même, le patron qui ne pointe même pas le bout de son nez à l'entreprise, ça la foutait mal… Cependant Nanao n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, elle voyait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple caprice de la part de l'homme extravagant. L'homme qui lui avait répondu n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle connaissait. Le ton de sa voix était morne, presque sans âme…  
Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais pour mettre Kyoraku Shunsui dans cet état, ça ne devait pas être rien. Nanao était vraiment inquiète, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça et n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi dire. C'était déstabilisant, son boss était une force de la nature, un homme jovial. Alors l'entendre déprimer ainsi ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas-du-tout ! S'il avait été là, elle aurait presque eu peur de le voir ainsi.

Elle reprit contenance et essaya d'arranger les choses. Après tout, elle aussi était douée en négociation.

- Très bien, vous ne venez pas au boulot aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir vous m'invitez à diner, j'ai quelques points urgents pour le travail à voir avec vous ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Finalement ça sonnait plus comme un ordre, mais c'était la seule solution pour secouer son patron. Ça leur ferait du bien à tout les deux et ça lui permettrait de pouvoir avancer sur les dossiers.

« Et aussi de vérifier par moi-même que vous n'allez pas vous jeter sous un train ! » pensa-t-elle.  
Shunsui n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter devant la détermination de sa collègue. Après avoir remercié Nanao il raccrocha, et esquissa un petit sourit.

Même face à l'apocalypse Nanao serait toujours un roc sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer… Comme aurait pu peut-être l'être Jushiro… Quelle honte ! Jamais il n'oserait revenir vers lui… Il avait tout gâché…

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il passa le reste de sa journée, vidant sa meilleure bouteille de whisky en ressassant la soirée de la veille et ses remords. Puis vint l'heure de se préparer pour rejoindre Nanao. Il était encore ivre, mais rien de bien insurmontable. Il était coriace et il savait qu'il arriverait à faire bonne figure devant Nanao. Il n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir lui cacher qu'il avait bu, elle le connaissait bien depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, mais il saurait se concentrer sur les dossiers. Il espérait pouvoir se sortir Jushiro de la tête pendant ce laps de temps…

Il partit de chez lui pour rejoindre une Nano qui l'attendait devant le restaurant. Elle était ravissante, mais cela ne suffisait pas à camoufler l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement. Nanao remarqua l'état de l'homme face à elle, mais ne fit aucune remarque et redemanda des nouvelles à Shunsui. Mais bien que celui-ci tenta de prétendre le contraire, il n'était guère en meilleur état que plus tôt dans la journée. Nanao était désemparée, mais elle fit au mieux pour remonter le moral de son patron. Ce n'était pas sa spécialité, mais elle posa un regard compatissant sur l'homme et l'encouragea ensuite à entrer dans le restaurant avec elle.

Une fois entrés, le serveur les conduisit à une table isolée. Il leur arrivait parfois de venir ici pour finir des dossiers tard le soir, donc ils avaient leurs habitudes. Ils passèrent rapidement commande et se plongèrent dans les dossiers. Ils travaillèrent dessus pendant près de 4h, mais ils étaient encore loin d'avoir fini. Ils prirent un dernier verre avant de se décider à partir. Nanao était satisfaite, ils avaient tout de même mieux avancé qu'elle ne l'espérait. Shunsui lui, avait reprit un peu du poil de la bête. Se plonger dans les dossiers lui avait permis de penser à autre chose. Et vu le boulot qu'il y avait, il y serait encore pendant un moment ce soir !

Il raccompagna Nanao et la remercia sincèrement. La brune lui sourit, ce qui était assez rare, mais elle était contente et rassurée de retrouver le vrai Shunsui. Ce dernier rentra ensuite chez lui et se replongea dans ses dossiers. Tout fois il décrocha rapidement devant leur complexité et le trop grand nombre de dossiers. Voyant l'heure tardive qu'affichait la pendule du salon, il décida d'aller se coucher. Un peu de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se rendrait à la société le lendemain pour faire le point et finir les dossiers, même si tout cela risquait de l'occuper jusqu'à point d'heure la nuit suivante.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Vraiment désolée pour cette looongue attente ! Promis, j'le ferai plus ! *se cache derrière le rideau*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** _retour dans le parking du complexe.  
_

- Ça tu vas me le payer Ukitake ! cracha le bleuté en se relevant avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois qu'il fut parti Jushiro s'installa dans sa voiture, mais ne démarra pas. Il positionna ses mains sur le volant et appuya sa tête dessus. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était comme ça lorsqu'un coup sur sa vitre le fit sursauter. Il se redressa et tourna son regard vers sa gauche. Il fut surprit de voir la personne qui se tenait devant lui…

Oo0oO

Jushiro cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à l'éclairage jaunâtre du parking. Quand il y vit plus clair, il releva la tête pour plonger son regard noisette empli de larmes dans celui anthracite et inquiet de Byakuya. Surpris, Jushiro essuya rapidement ses yeux et sorti de sa voiture.

- Ça va ? J'ai cru entendre du bruit ; s'enquit le brun.

Jushiro était encore sous le choc de son empoignade/altercation avec Grimmjow. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Sa respiration était encore hachée et ses mains continuaient de trembler malgré lui. Il détourna le regard et essaya de reprendre une respiration plus profonde. Byakuya remarqua la fébrilité de son collègue et s'en inquiéta. Il se rapprocha doucement du danseur.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'ai cru apercevoir Grimmjow, et il avait l'air furieux.

Jushiro persista dans son mutisme, ce qui renforça l'inquiétude du brun. Byakuya posa son regard sur le visage blême de l'autre homme et en l'observant, il remarqua d'étranges taches rouges sur le col de sa chemise. Il s'approcha et saisit doucement le visage de Jushiro qui sortit de sa torpeur en réagissant vivement à son approche.

- Byakuya ! s'exclama-t-il, affolé. Qu'est-ce que- Aïe… !

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? interrogea le noble.

Byakuya avait légèrement tourné le visage de Jushiro qui grimaça de douleur. Byakuya écarquilla les yeux en observant les traces que Grimmjow avait laissées un peu plus tôt dans le cou de Jushiro. Se sentant pris en faute, Jushiro n'osa pas regarder Byakuya en face. Il se laissa faire sans répondre au brun, espérant qu'il le laisse tranquille ensuite. Byakuya écarta les mèches blanches qui tombaient devant les épaules du danseur afin d'examiner la blessure. En faisant cela il remarqua trois griffures importantes dans le cou de Jushiro. L'une d'elle saignait, tâchant le col de la chemise et laissant un filet de sang ruisseler tout le long du cou pâle de Jushiro.

- Viens, il faut soigner ça ; annonça avec calme Byakuya.

Il tira sur l'épaule de Jushiro pour le faire réagir, celui-ci n'ayant visiblement pas envie de le suivre. Mais en relevant la tête, il vit les larmes couler le long du visage de son ami. Cette vision fit se serrer douloureusement le cœur de Byakuya. Il n'aimait pas ça. Voir tant de tristesse sur le visage d'habitude si rayonnant de son premier danseur, il ne le supportait pas. Dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant, il prit Jushiro dans ses bras et passa doucement ses mains dans son dos.

Byakuya se surprenait lui-même, il n'avait jamais fait ça pour personne avant. Il n'était pas doué pour les élans d'affections et avait pour habitude de limiter ses contacts avec les autres. Mais à cet instant il avait simplement agit par instinct, si bien que maintenant il avait peur d'être maladroit. Il fut étonné de voir que cela fonctionnait. Il sentit Jushiro se détendre légèrement et ses tremblements cessèrent petit à petit. Ce dernier était tout aussi gêné de la soudaine étreinte du brun, qui n'avait rien laissé paraitre jusque là de ce qu'il ressentait. La situation dans laquelle se retrouvaient les deux hommes était gênante, mais cela fit du bien à Jushiro alors il s'accrocha un moment à Byakuya pour apaiser sa peine. Byakuya attendit que Jushiro se soit un peu calmé puis il l'entraina jusqu'à l'infirmerie du bâtiment où ils répétaient.

Jushiro suivit toujours Byakuya en silence. Il n'avait de tout façon ni la force, ni l'envie de contredire le brun. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, Jushiro s'assit sur le lit pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Byakuya lui demanda d'enlever sa chemise alors qu'il fouillait dans la pharmacie. Le regard vide, Jushiro sentit soudain toute la fatigue de ces derniers jours peser sur lui. Il obéit à la demande de Byakuya et déboutonna machinalement sa chemise. Il s'arrêta en sentant un petit pic de douleur dans le bas de son dos. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rappela les marques qu'il avait remarqué ce matin. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise, et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il stoppa alors tout mouvement et garda sa chemise contre son torse. Il baissa la tête et fit de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Le temps de se retourner avec le désinfectant à la main, Byakuya vit le changement chez le danseur. Il s'approcha et s'étonna de l'expression qu'arborait le jeune danseur. Il vit que Jushiro s'était crispé et il remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Byakuya s'approcha doucement jusqu'à s'assoir à côté de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Mais celui-ci se renfrogna d'avantage. Le brun eut un mauvais pressentiment et demanda au danseur qu'il le laisse le regarder, mais celui-ci refusa.

- Ça va, ce ne sont que des griffures je peux m'en occuper ; prétendit Jushiro d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas voulu si faible.

- C'est moi qui ai le désinfectant, et ça ne me dérange pas de tout façon ; insista le brun.

Byakuya était inquiet. Jamais Jushiro ne lui avait paru si renfermé et si vulnérable. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots. Pourtant il voyait que le danseur se sentait mal et cherchait à fuir quelque chose. Seulement Byakuya n'était pas doué avec les mots, ou même pour comprendre ce que ressentaient les gens. Donc comment faire pour aider Jushiro si en plus il se renfermait ?

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance Jushiro. Il faut que vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Byakuya s'était montré un peu direct, mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Jushiro ne tint plus et se leva dans l'intention de partir, mais Byakuya le retint en lui agrippant le bras. À ce moment, Byakuya vit la peine dans le regard émeraude de Jushiro. Le brun se figea quelques secondes, puis il profita de sa position pour faire se rassoir l'albinos et l'obliger à retirer sa chemise. Bon, il n'était pas dans son droit et n'aurait pas dû se montrer brutal, mais il était mort d'inquiétude ! C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait plus à garder son sang-froid. Mais une fois qu'il eut réussi à écarter les pans de la chemise, il le relâcha presque instantanément tellement ce qu'il vit le choqua. Sur le corps élancé et pâle du danseur apparaissaient des bleus et d'autres traces de griffures. Byakuya était vraiment choqué de voir d'autres traces de violence sur le corps de son ami.

- C'est Grimmjow qui-

- Non ! le coupa l'albinos.

- Alors qui ?! renchérit la voix ferme et glaciale de Byakuya.

Le brun avait perdu son attitude placide. Son visage était fermé et on pouvait lire la colère dans ses yeux anthracite. Mais de nouveau Jushiro se détourna. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ! Il en avait déjà assez bavé, n'allait-on pas enfin le laisser en paix !? Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il avait passé une bonne journée et avait tout fait pour oublier. Il voulait juste sortir de ce cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé depuis la veille. Mais là, c'était trop lui en demander. C'était trop récent, trop dur, et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'en parler. Et encore moins à un de ses employeurs ! De plus, s'il expliquait tout, ce serait sa parole contre la leur. Et comment réagirait Byakuya en apprenant toute la vérité ? Il s'inquiéta tout de suite moins à propos de Grimmjow, mais le reste le terrifiait encore… Le croirait-il s'il lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shunsui ? Ce n'était pas sûr.

Il trouvait Byakuya bien insistant, et cela ne lui plut pas. C'étaient ses problèmes. Seulement, la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Byakuya le calma un peu. Le brun essayait de l'aider, il ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir. Mais lui voulait simplement oublier...  
Il se radoucit et tenta un sourire rassurant.

- Je suis désolé, vous n'auriez pas dû être mêlé à ça. Mais vraiment, ce n'est rien. Et ça ne me dérange pas pour travailler.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important ! dit sévèrement le brun.

Jushiro sursauta et fixa Byakuya.

- Cela ne me regarde peut-être pas ; se reprit le brun. Mais vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête et de professionnel, Jushiro. Vous êtes aussi une pièce importante de ce spectacle, et surtout une personne que j'estime. Donc si vous avez des problèmes vous devez en parler. Et puis ce n'est pas rien ! Et si la prochaine fois c'était plus grave et que vous soyez incapable de danser ?

- Je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus ; répondit-il d'un air coupable.

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Grimmjow ?

Byakuya vit que Jushiro était gêné, mais il était aussi moins renfrogné et cela le rassura. Il comprit que l'albinos ne lui dirait rien et décida de relâcher un peu la pression.

- C'est bon. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler ce n'est pas grave. Mais si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, venez immédiatement me le dire.

- Merci Byakuya ; le remercia-t-il dans un souffle.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis Jushiro laissa Byakuya s'occuper de ses blessures. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, mais chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Byakuya faisait attention à ne pas faire mal à Jushiro en passant le désinfectant, et cherchait en même temps à croiser son regard. Dans les yeux noisette se lisait la peur, la fatigue et la douleur. Byakuya se sentait impuissant et cela l'agaçait. Penser que Grimmjow s'en été prit à lui le mettait dans une colère folle. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir une mauvaise opinion de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Cependant Byakuya ne pouvait pas l'accuser sans preuves, et même si des fois il était irrespectueux, ce n'était pas un motif suffisant pour un renvoi. Il se promit donc de faire plus attention et de mieux surveiller Grimmjow et sa clique. Jushiro avait détourné les yeux et faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre ; mais il sentait bien le regard anthracite posé sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jushiro s'était rhabillé et Byakuya l'attendait devant la porte. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture où Jushiro le remercia à nouveau avant de monter et de démarrer. Byakuya le regarda s'éloigner avant de se décider à rentrer lui aussi.

Oo0oO

Jushiro était assit dans le noir au milieu de son lit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans le parking du complexe. Non seulement maintenant Byakuya allait être plus méfiant le concernant, mais c'était surtout Grimmjow qui l'inquiétait. Il s'était montré très menaçant, mais Jushiro n'avait pas supporté la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Lui n'était jamais violent d'habitude, mais il devait avouer que là ça lui avait fait du bien finalement. Et puis c'était de la légitime défense de toute façon.

Et dire qu'il avait espéré remonter la pente il y a encore quelques heures. Mais non, il fallait que Grimmjow vienne tout gâcher ! Se concentrer sur son travail lui avait permis d'oublier pendant quelque temps tout le reste. Et il trouvait même qu'il était moins déprimé. Mais maintenant, il ne savait même plus s'il oserait regarder Byakuya en face après ce qu'il s'était passé… Sans parler qu'à cause de Grimmjow les souvenirs de Shunsui revenaient encore le hanter. Il s'était pourtant décidé à l'oublier, oublier la déception de ce premier amour qui n'était au final qu'une triste et douloureuse illusion. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait cru pourtant. Il était vraiment trop naïf.

Jushiro n'était vraiment pas dans un bon état d'esprit. Et pour cause, il passait son temps à se faire agresser ces derniers temps ! D'abord ce traitre de Shunsui… Et dire qu'il avait vraiment espéré quelque chose. Il n'aurait jamais du lui faire confiance. Et vu la façon dont il avait agit la veille, vu ce qu'il lui avait fait et ce qu'il avait faillit lui faire… il se demandait par quel miracle il s'en était sorti. Shunsui était bien plus imposant que lui, il aurait pu avoir le dessus assez facilement... Mais il n'allait tout de même pas le remercier de l'avoir presque violé non !

Et aujourd'hui, c'était Grimmjow qui en avait rajouté une couche. Jushiro ne savait pas comment il avait pu apprendre sa "relation" avec Shunsui. Mais apparemment il ne savait pas que les choses avait mal tournées. Mais il savait en tout cas pour son orientation. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le laisser répandre ces rumeurs, c'était totalement insensé ! Jushiro avait l'impression d'être pris dans une spirale infernale qui n'en finissait pas.

En rentrant il n'avait même pas prit le temps de manger. Dans une saute d'humeur il avait même balancé ses médicaments à la poubelle avant de venir directement se réfugier là, au beau milieu de son lit. Il en avait ras le bol, et puis à quoi bon de tout façon. Pour la première fois, il se foutait royalement des prescriptions médicales. Il en avait marre de tout ça aussi : être obliger de surveiller ce qu'il mangeait, ne jamais oublier ses cachets, devoir respecter les heures de sommeil indiquées… Eh bah merde !

La dernière fois l'alcool ne l'avait pas tué, d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas été bien à l'abri sous les draps, il aurait peut-être répété l'expérience. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait en tout cas ! Et puis vu où ça l'avait mené jusque là de toujours écouter ce qu'on lui disait ! Résultat il était seul et il était persuadé qu'il le resterait. Alors quitte à avoir une vie pourrie, autant le faire à fond. Il n'avait plus envie de faire attention pour prendre le moins de risque possible. De toute façon sa vie était rongée par la maladie, son premier amour s'était avéré être un beau salaud, et le monde prenait un malin plaisir à encore empirer les choses ! Sans compter que maintenant, il avait Grimmjow sur le dos ! Alors il avait juste envi de dire stop. De toute façon qui se soucierait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y avait sa famille et qu'il leur devait beaucoup. Et Rukia aussi. C'était un peu égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi.

Et n'aimerait-il pas finir le spectacle quand même ?

Minable. Il était juste complètement pitoyable. Tout l'agaçait et il n'arrivait même plus à se comprendre lui-même. Non vraiment, c'était du joli.

La sensation d'être trahi et persécuté, et tout ça parce qu'il avait osé assumer ce qu'il était, c'était insupportable. Mais la seule chose qu'il devait faire maintenant était de se concentrer sur son travail, sinon il n'y arriverait jamais. Et puis si ça vie personnelle était un mélange d'une profonde déception et de désespoir, il y avait encore au moins une chose qui valait la peine de se battre. La danse. Tout le travail qu'il avait déjà donné, la nouvelle chorégraphie sur laquelle il travaillait si dur, et puis simplement parce qu'il aimait ça ! Il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par Grimmjow, quand bien même il devrait travailler encore plus dur ! Il était déjà impliqué dans son rôle, alors il ne comptait pas lui laisser aussi facilement ! Ce fut bon pour Jushiro de ressentir que cette motivation était toujours là, à croire que c'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Le problème c'était qu'en ce moment il oscillait entre les bonnes périodes où il arrivait à étouffer ses pensées et à se concentrer sur le boulot ; et les moins bonnes où il repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en seulement quelques jours. A chaque fois il pensait avoir définitivement occulté Shunsui de ses pensées ; mais à chaque fois ses sentiments revenaient encore plus forts et une terrible angoisse le saisissait en plein cœur. Il se faisait du mal, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dans ces moments là, il se laissait aller dans ses illusions et gardait ce foutu espoir que tout ça n'ait été qu'un cauchemar, et que Shunsui était toujours l'homme merveilleux qu'il pensait qu'il était. Mais ce n'étaient que des illusions, et quand il se rendait à la raison, toute sa motivation et toute sa joie disparaissaient d'un seul coup.

Cette nuit là, Jushiro n'arriva pas à décrocher ses penser de Shunsui. Il ne pensait pas un jour être aussi déprimé. Alors il fit ce que toute personne désespérée fait dans ces moments là : une grosse connerie.

Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait attrapé son téléphone, ni pourquoi il s'était mis à composer le numéro de Shunsui… Il avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler, de comprendre. Il avait le droit à des explications. Puisque Shunsui ne lui en avait pas donné, pourquoi ne pas les lui demander ? Au fond de son cœur il ne pouvait, ou peut-être ne voulait pas, croire que le Shunsui qu'il avait appris à connaitre était capable de lui faire ça. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Il voulait tellement entendre la voix de Shunsui lui dire que c'était un malentendu. Il voulait tellement entendre ces mots…

Les tonalités résonnaient fortement et lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il attendait, n'arrêtant pas se demander ce qu'il lui prenait de faire ça…

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'il y avait une explication à tout ça. Il réalisa que même s'il devait le haïr de tout son cœur, il n'y arrivait pas. Il en était incapable, et ne trouvait pas de raison logique pour se l'expliquer. Il avait pourtant toutes les raisons valables de ne plus jamais vouloir avoir affaire avec lui. Mais pourtant, sa présence lui manquait.

Les tonalités se succédaient, et le cœur de Jushiro battait chaque fois un peu plus vite. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Non mais il devait sérieusement être pas bien pour rappeler le type qui lui avait fait le plus de mal de toute sa vie, et en seulement une soirée. Jushiro attendait toujours ; puis vint la dernière tonalité. Et fatidiquement, le répondeur. Lorsqu'il entendit la messagerie vocale, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne raccroche précipitamment. Il posa rapidement son portable sur la table de nuit et resta assis au bord du lit. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur ses genoux, et celles-ci se refermèrent en point. Ça avait été une belle erreur. Mais pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ?

Il ne réussit pas à retenir ses tremblements, ni les sanglots qui suivirent. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage et les petites goutes salées venaient atterrir sur ses mains crispées sur son pantalon. Il pleura pendant plus d'une heure. Chagrin, colère, douleur, solitude, il y avait beaucoup de chose en lui qu'il ne pouvait plus garder.

Il finit par se calmer et se rallonger sur coté, face à son réveil qui affichait 1h30. Il devait au moins essayer de dormir un peu. Demain, une grosse journée l'attendait et bientôt, il devrait présenter le spectacle en entier pour une avant-première devant les investisseurs et les plus grands noms du milieu. C'était une chance à ne pas manquer, et il était assez motivé. Ça allait marcher, ça devait marcher…

* * *

Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre. Vous avez aimé ?

Merci d'avoir lu, et si vous avez des remarques ou des questions n'hésitez pas ! :)

Un grand merci à ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début et qui me soutiennent !

Yuko : Merci pour ta review et désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ça en aura valu la peine, et j'essayerai de mettre moins de temps la prochaine fois :)

Iris-kun : ça y est, Ju-chan a fait son come-back ! ;) Et rien que pour toi, il y a eu... DU SANG ! Mouhahaha ! (si si, en cherchant bien !) et... de l'amour ? (peut-être...)  
Pour l'instant la réconciliation semble compromise, et le dialogue entre les deux protagonistes inexistant. Mais ça va peut-être changer ;)  
J'espère que ça t'a plu !

Elerynna : Et oui, j'ai changé une grande partie de mon plan de départ, mais j'en suis contente ! J'espère que ça va te plaire et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses par rapport à avant ;)

Voilà, j'ai pris le temps de répondre à quelques reviews mais j'adresse aussi un grand merci aux personnes qui ont reviewer les chapitres précédents. Désormais je prendrai le temps de vous répondre donc n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis, vos impressions, vos questions ect.

A bientôt ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Me revoilà enfin !

Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps... Je sais que j'ai abusé de votre patience. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire et en voici la suite !

J'ai cru que _Yuko_ allait craquer ! J'avais bien vu ce petit cri d'alerte, et j'ai mis le turbo !

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Un nouveau personnage fait son entrée, et d'autres sont suivis de plus près...

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, et que cela effacera le mauvais souvenir de ce long passage à vide !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! On peut aussi dire un grand merci à _**Coraz**_, ma complice et béta depuis le début de cette histoire ! ;D

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

Les jours s'écoulèrent et se ressemblèrent. Jushiro travaillait d'arrache-pied en vue de la représentation qui avait lieu en fin de semaine. Une certaine complicité s'était installée entre lui et Byakuya. Même si parfois Jushiro sentait que le regard du brun pesait sur lui.

Il comprenait que le brun se pose des questions sur lui, mais cela lui rappelait avec tristesse la raison de cette attention particulière. Jushiro savait que Byakuya ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement, mais il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était et se concentrer sur le boulot. Mais sinon, rien n'avait changé. Jushiro paraissait même être plus enthousiaste qu'avant.

Seulement une fois la journée terminée, Jushiro ressentait un grand vide. Il dormait de moins en moins, et parfois ses nuit étaient agitées. C'était plus fort que lui, son esprit était assaillit par toutes sortes de pensées et l'angoisse se renforçait de jours en jours. Il mangeait un peu moins aussi. Le soir, il n'avait vraiment envie de rien. Quant à l'absence de son traitement médical, cela le laissait complètement indifférent.

Parfois il se mettait sur le canapé et regardait un film durant toute la soirée. Il variait les genres, allant de la comédie musicale au film d'action rocambolesque. Au moins ça lui occupait l'esprit, et au fur que les jours passaient, la tristesse s'estompait.

Il savait que sinon, il repenserait à _lui_. Et Jushiro savait qu'à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes.

Oo0oO

Toute la troupe avait redoublé d'effort pour pouvoir être prête à temps. La fin de la semaine passa si rapidement que la veille de la représentation arriva encore plus vite que le pensaient les artistes. Ils eurent le droit à une dernière journée de répétition intense au théâtre pour régler les derniers détails.

Tout le monde était partagé entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. Alors pour se changer les idées, ils avaient décidé d'aller manger quelque part ensembles. Bien sûr, il était interdit de boire ou de rentrer trop tard. Le but n'était pas d'être inefficace le lendemain ! Rukia prit son sac et sortit du bâtiment avec les autres avant de se retourner.

« Tu viens Jushiro ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- Non désolé, je pense que je vais rentrer ; répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est dommage… Bon alors repose-toi bien !

- Merci. On se retrouve demain.

- Oui ! »

La brunette salua son ami avant de rejoindre le groupe qui l'attendait pour partir. Elle était un peu triste que son ami ne les accompagne pas, mais elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air fatigué. C'était peut-être mieux qu'il rentre se reposer pour être en pleine forme le lendemain. Rukia adressa un dernier signe à Jushiro avant que celui-ci ne parte.

Dernièrement, elle se posait des questions le concernant. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait traversé une mauvaise période, et elle pensait bien en connaitre la cause. Seulement elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec lui. Au début, Jushiro était complètement renfermé et refusait de l'écouter. Puis il avait passé beaucoup de temps à répéter avec son frère, et ils ne s'étaient presque jamais croisés. Mais en ce moment ça semblait aller, donc elle ne disait rien. Elle était juste soulagée de voir que son ami avait une meilleure forme qu'en début de semaine.

De son coté, Jushiro rentra rapidement chez lui. Il était exténué et commençait à payer le prix de ses nuits sans sommeil. Le temps à l'extérieur était glacial. L'hiver commençait à sérieusement s'installer et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Enfin, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour une fin de Novembre.

Jushiro était frigorifié, alors une fois arrivé, il posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain. Il était fatigué et avait bien mérité de se détendre. Il fit couler l'eau chaude avant d'aller prendre des affaires propre et de commencer à se déshabiller. Une fois dans l'eau, il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur envahir tout son corps. L'eau chaude avait pour effet de détendre ses muscles très sollicités, et Jushiro put enfin en profiter se relaxer. Il s'autorisa à somnoler, bercé par les douces vapeurs d'eau chaude. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon, bien au chaud et à l'abri.

Il sortit plusieurs minutes plus tard, un peu à contrecœur. Il se rhabilla et sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette qu'il garda ensuite sur ses épaules. Il alla à la cuisine et se prépara rapidement de quoi manger un peu. Il prit un verre d'eau quand il se rendit compte que sa gorge l'irritait. Il espérait ne pas avoir prit froid avec le soudain changement de temps. Il savait qu'il craignait les écarts de températures.

Jushiro alla ensuite se coucher, et la fatigue l'emportant, il s'endormit très rapidement. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas autant dormit, alors quand son radioréveil sonna à 6h, il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore embrumé par le sommeil, il serait bien resté un peu plus dans son lit. Il se leva pourtant, et commença à se préparer. Il se fit un café pour finir de se réveiller, bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne soit pas un grand adepte de cette boisson forte et très parfumée. Mais tous les moyens étaient bons pour se secouer un peu.

Ce matin ils faisaient une dernière grande répétition pour ensuite se présenter au théâtre en début d'après-midi. C'était la première fois qu'ils devraient se présenter en costume et devant toutes les personnes qui avaient investi dans ce spectacle. Mais outre l'occasion de répéter en conditions réels, le but était également de rassurer les investisseurs et d'avoir leur impression sur l'ensemble. Les producteurs avaient un fort pouvoir de décision et un droit de véto incontestable. Il était donc essentiel d'avoir leur validation, et bien sûr, les financements pour continuer.

Après tout, ils avaient légalement la responsabilité du spectacle et c'étaient eux les "employeurs" du plateau artistique.

Jushiro arriva à la salle en même temps que Rukia et Ichigo. Il salua ses deux jeunes amis et ils entrèrent ensembles. Ils passèrent toute leur matinée à répéter. Les dialogues, les placements, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Les chorégraphies étaient minutieusement réglées et les chanteurs avaient répété des dizaines de fois les mêmes chansons pour que les voix soient parfaitement accordées. Metteur en scène, assistants, chorégraphe, scénographe, les créateurs des décors, le casting, les danseurs, tout le monde se donnait à fond.

Dès le début, beaucoup avait été surpris et époustouflé de la nouvelle chorégraphie de Jushiro. Il faut dire que certains l'attendaient au tournant, et d'autre était juste curieux de voir la finalisation du travail si soigneusement gardé secret par Byakuya. Les deux semaines de travail avec le noble Kuchiki avaient peut-être été épuisantes, mais les résultats étaient vraiment impressionnants.

Jushiro s'en rendit aussi compte. Au début il avait eu du mal à s'adapter à la nouvelle chorégraphie, mais maintenant il était plus en rythme, plus en confiance dans ses pas. Il avait réussit à s'élever à un niveau encore meilleur. Il s'était vraiment imprégné de ses nouveaux pas, comme s'ils avaient été faits sur mesures pour lui, pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir d'avantage.

Byakuya était vraiment très fort. Il avait peut-être une attitude hautaine, voir méprisante, mais il avait pourtant réussi à faire quelque chose qui lui correspondait tout en le poussant à être encore meilleur. Jushiro sourit et jeta un regard complice au brun. Il était intimement convaincu que sous ses airs glacials, Byakuya était attentif aux autres. Il le lui avait déjà prouvé.

La répétition continua et durant tout le reste de la matinée le casting et les danseurs travaillèrent ensemble. Même le jeu de Jushiro s'était amélioré et beaucoup le regardait avec admiration. Si bien que tout le monde se surpassa et répéta avec acharnement pendant plus de 3 heures. Et cela sous les yeux experts du metteur en scène, mais aussi des directeurs de casting et conseillers artistiques : Byakuya, Yoruichi, Aizen et Urahara, dont les conseils étaient fondamentaux.

Ils finirent vers 12h30 et partirent tous manger. Dans moins de 2h, ils devraient jouer devant un publique très particulier, et cette fois, ils allaient devoir faire les choses en grand. Beaucoup appréhendaient le fatidique moment où il faudrait enfiler les costumes et monter sur scène.

La troupe étant composée pour la plus part de jeune artistes, les moins expérimentés commençaient donc à être gagnés par le trac. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Rukia fit la discussion à leur table. Elle complimenta son ami pour ses progrès, et certifia qu'avec Jushiro, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que le spectacle ne soit pas un succès ! Et puis s'ils commençaient tous à stresser maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ils devraient se présenter devant un public complet ! Ce n'était que le premier pas avant un grand nombre de représentation dans différentes villes.

Jushiro se sentit gêné d'être le centre de l'attention, et de voir que tout le monde comptait sur lui. Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir se mettre en avant ou à se préoccuper de son apparence, mais il se promit de faire son maximum pour que tout le monde soit à l'aise et puisse se reposer sur lui. C'était presque avec un air paternel qu'il couvait tous ses amis et collègues du regard.

Il fit de son mieux pour rassurer les plus jeunes et les moins expérimentés. Il les écouta, et répondit à leurs questions avec son habituel sourire chaleureux. Rukia sourit en le voyant faire. Jushiro avait le don d'apaiser les gens. Il lui suffisait d'une parole, d'un sourire ou même parfois juste d'un regard encourageant pour soulager les personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Il a vraiment un don pour ça. » pensa Rukia.

Elle-même se rasséréna. Elle n'avait rien voulu laisser paraitre, mais elle aussi était vraiment nerveuse. Elle avait certes, un peu d'expérience, mais l'idée d'être jugée par les grands noms du milieu la terrorisait. Mais la brune se demandait surtout si son frère allait être fier d'elle. Il ne lui disait jamais rien là-dessus. En fait, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup tout les deux... Alors même si elle adorait son frère, la petite brune aurait aimé qu'il soit plus présent, plus concerné par elle. Juste qu'il lui parle un peu, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pense…

Qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus d'affection à son égard.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'envier Jushiro d'être aussi proche de son frère. Est ce que si elle devenait aussi forte que lui, Byakuya voudrait bien la regarder un peu plus ?

Mais la brune s'en voulait de penser ainsi. Avoir cette stupide jalousie envers son ami alors que lui était si attentionné et toujours là pour elle…

Et certainement que lui aussi faisait de son mieux, sans se plaindre et sans rien demander. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Et elle se doutait que la semaine avec son frère n'avait pas dû être facile. La Kuchiki décida d'arrêter de se morfondre et de prendre exemple sur lui.

En se joignant à cette troupe, elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Des gens avec qui elle se sentait bien et un endroit où elle pouvait être elle-même. Rukia était vraiment heureuse d'en faire partie et d'avoir pu rencontrer autant de belles personnes. C'est aussi pour eux qu'elle devait faire de son mieux aujourd'hui. Il fallait que les investisseurs leur accordent leur soutient et débloquent le financement nécessaire

Oo0oO

A la fin du repas, ils retournèrent tous dans le hall du théâtre. Ils furent séparés et redirigés vers les vestiaires. Les artistes s'occupaient d'enfiler leur costume qui étaient répartis dans des cases individuelles au milieu de la loge. Pour les filles, les garçons avaient aménagé un coin spécial rien que pour elles. Pour qu'elles se sentent plus à l'aise et qu'elles puissent se changer tranquillement. Tous passèrent ensuite dans les mains expertes des assistantes qui jonglaient entre maquillage et coiffure.

Certains s'entraidèrent pour les costumes les plus compliqués à mettre, et les filles donnèrent aussi un coup de main pour maquiller tout le monde et gagner un peu de temps. Il était tout de même amusant de voir certain d'entre eux essayer de se servir du fond de teint.

Ces petits dérapages et les improvisations permirent de détendre tout le monde et de resserrer encore les liens. Et à quelques minutes du grand moment, il y en avait bien besoin ! Mais tous ces artifices et cette bonne ambiance ne plaisaient pas à Grimmjow et sa clique. Ceux-ci regardaient les autres avec dédain, comme si la bonne humeur ambiante les rendait malades. Rukia les vit se moquer, encore une fois, de certains d'entre eux et également mal parler à la maquilleuse qui s'occupait de Grimmjow.

« Quelle bande de rabat joie ! C'est pas croyable d'être aussi débile ! » pensa alors la brunette.

Elle leur lança alors un regard noir spécial Kuchiki. Visiblement efficace. Ah, non en fait… Grimmjow soutenait son regard, un air de défit brillant dans le sien. Il affichait maintenant un sourire carnassier. Son expression était celle d'un fauve ayant trouvé sa future proie. Et il comptait bien s'amuser un peu avec avant de l'achever.

Il se rapprocha de Rukia sous le regard de ses complices. S'en suivit une discussion au cours de laquelle Rukia tint bond et demanda à Grimmjow de se calmer. Mais Grimmjow agrippa le bras de la brune et devint menaçant. Ichigo s'en aperçu et les rejoignit avec Renji sur les talons. Ichigo vit rouge, et bouscula Grimmjow pour qu'il lâche Rukia.

Ichigo commençait à s'engueuler avec le bleuté, et deux clans s'étaient formés. Le ton commençait à monter, alertant Jushiro qui venait d'entrer. Au moment où il pénétra dans la loge les deux jeunes se toisaient dangereusement. Le plus vieux était sûr que s'il ne faisait rien, ils allaient en venir aux mains. Alors Jushiro haussa la voix, et demanda à Ichigo et Grimmjow de se séparer. Ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre, et encore moins recevoir des ordres du type qu'il détestait.

« Ne te mêles pas de ça si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis ! J'en ai pas fini avec le rouquin ! »

Le susnommé soutenait toujours son regard, mais s'était reculé pour être à nouveaux aux cotés de Renji et Rukia. L'atmosphère restait tendue, mais le jeu avait perdu de tout son intérêt pour le bleuté. L'albinos avait encore tout gâché ! Grimmjow se sentait frustré d'avoir été privé de son petit jeu avec la cadette Kuchiki et le roux, alors il reporta son attention sur l'albinos. Un nouveau sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, et il se rapprocha jusqu'à frôler Jushiro.

« A moins que tu veuilles qu'on reprenne là où on s'en était arrêté la dernière fois ; lui murmura-t-il, toujours avec son air provocateur.

Jushiro voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, et se renfrogna. Mais il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu cette fois.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Grimmjow ! On est tous stressés, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour se comporter comme des gamins !

- Ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi et les autres loosers !

- Pour l'instant vous êtes tous dans la même troupe, et que ça vous plaise ou non, vous devrez travailler ensembles. Alors je vous donne 5 minutes pour finir de vous préparer et vous présenter dernière le rideau. »

Le ton employé était glacial et sévère.

Tout le monde se tourna vers cette troisième voix qui venait d'intervenir. Ils tombèrent alors sur le regard polaire de Byakuya. Ce dernier fixa plus particulièrement Ichigo, Grimmjow et Jushiro. Dernière lui, Aizen et Yoruichi avaient la même attitude.

Cela jeta un grand froid dans les coulisses. Plus personne n'esquissa un geste. Byakuya fit signe aux trois hommes de les suivre. À l'extérieur, Byakuya, Yoruichi et Aizen réunirent Jushiro, Ichigo et Grimmjow. Ils tentèrent de calmer les esprits sans chercher à savoir à qui la faute ou pourquoi. Ils les libèrent ensuite pour qu'ils aillent se préparer.

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de soucis pendant la représentation. J'espère avoir été bien clair. »

La voix glaciale et le regard strict de Byakuya étaient sans appel. Tous acquiescèrent avant de retourner se préparer. Les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient quand même un peu en travers de la gorge. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'entendre…

Avant de partir, Byakuya arrêta Jushiro.

« - Nous serons dans le publique avec le metteur en scène et les producteurs, donc j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de tout ce qui se passera ici à partir de maintenant.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Jushiro lui lança un regard surpris.

- Vous connaissez le spectacle dans son intégralité, et vous êtes le seul qui puisse à la fois diriger tout en rassurant vos collègues et contenir les fortes têtes argumenta le brun.

- Et bien… D'accord.

- Bien. Si vous faites tous comme ce matin, ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Mais faites quand même attention.

- Hum ; opina-t-il.

- Désolé de vous demander ça maintenant.

- Non non, c'est bon. Je vais faire mon possible, aussi bien sur scène que derrière. Ça ne va pas être facile mais je pense que ça va bien se passer. Tout le monde à travaillé dur et on y croit !

Jushiro souriait et l'on pouvait entendre toute sa détermination dans sa voix. Cela affecta même Byakuya qui se laissa gagner par l'attitude rassurante de l'homme au teint pâle. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse vous préparer. »

Jushiro partit finir de se préparer. Il devait encore passer son costume et s'échauffer. Il repensa aux paroles de Byakuya. Il était content qu'il lui fasse ainsi confiance, ça le touchait même un peu. De plus il savait ce qu'il voulait dire derrière ses paroles. Jushiro était certain que Byakuya se faisait aussi du souci pour sa sœur, et par là même occasion, c'était comme s'il lui demandait de garder un œil sur elle. Ce qu'il ferait avec plaisir.

Oo0oO

Byakuya était retourné avec les autres dans la tribune centrale. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le lever de rideau. Son regard parcourut la pièce pour regarder qui était présent. Il tomba sur Kisuke qui discutait énergiquement avec certains chefs de grandes entreprises.

L'homme au bob vert était en effet en pleine discussion avec un vieil ami, Kensei Muguruma et un troisième homme qu'il reconnu aussi, les accompagnait dans leur discussion. Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent, et l'orchestre commença à jouer une douce mélodie d'introduction. C'est maintenant que tout se jouait…

Oo0oO

**_(petit flash-back)_**

Enfin fini ! Voilà des jours que Shunsui était acculé de travail, les dossiers de son entreprise s'étant encore accumulés, mais maintenant c'était terminé. Il se relaxa sur sa chaise de bureau. Nanao pouvait se montrer vraiment effrayante parfois…  
Ça avait beau être son entreprise, c'était les règles de Nanao qu'il suivait à la lettre. Le téléphone du bureau sonna et il décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie.

« Monsieur Muguruma demande à vous voir ; annonça sa secrétaire.

- Faites le monter. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kensei entra dans le bureau de Shunsui. Il prit un siège en face de son ami.

« Eh bien, il est rare de te voir si occupé !

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Tu ne me proposes même pas un verre ? ironisa l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Depuis quand tu as besoin de ma permission pour ouvrir une bouteille ? sourit le PDG.

- Tu as raison ! Mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit pour plus tard, mon ami.

Le regard surpris que lui lança Shunsui fit comprendre à Kensei qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ? Hého ! C'est ce soir !

- De quoi ? répliqua-t-il perplexe devant l'étonnement de son ami.

- Le débarquement des aliens dans des poubelles volantes ! … Ah non pardon ! C'est JUSTE la représentation de la comédie que TU finances presque au trois-quarts à toi tout seul ! Non mais sérieux, pour quoi d'autre sinon ?! Pas que je n'aime pas nos petites sorties au bar du coin avec les jolie nénettes, mais désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois.

- …

- Tu avais sérieusement oublié ?

Shunsui ne savait plus où se mettre, et ce n'était pas le regard consterné de Kensei qui l'aidait. Bon, en effet, il avait oublié. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons ! Il avait tellement travaillé que les jours étaient passés plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et il n'y avait plus repensé depuis… Du coup là, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui et Kensei faisaient parties des producteurs du spectacle, du coup, il pouvait mal se soustraire à cet "essai de contrôle". Mais il ne le sentait pas vraiment…

- Aller, on ne va tout de même pas arriver en retard !

- Ça tombe mal, j'ai du travail et…

- Ah non ! C'était prévu depuis un moment, et tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu vas continuer de travailler à cette heure-ci ! Alors on se rend à ce spectacle pour voir si ça en vaut bien la peine, et on ira même manger ensuite ! »

Kensei ne laissa aucune chance à Shunsui de répondre. Il prit ses affaires et commença à quitter le bureau. Shunsui soupira, attrapa sa veste et suivit son ami. Sans vraiment savoir où tout ça allait le conduire.

Oo0oO

Voilà comment Shunsui s'était retrouvé à attendre au coté de Kensei et Kisuke que le spectacle commence. Il avait pourtant songé à ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici. Il y avait plus que songé même.

Depuis son "accident" avec Jushiro, il n'avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit. Seulement il avait finit par oublier qu'il devait ce rendre à l'avant-première. Sinon il aurait encore pu demander à Nanao d'y aller pour lui… Enfin, maintenant qu'il y était, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Devait-il en profiter pour tenter de s'expliquer avec le jeune homme ? Ou plutôt, en avait-il encore envie ?

Shunsui rigola silencieusement de sa remarque avant de soupirer. Il ne rêvait que de ça. Ces derniers jours de travail avaient réussi à lui occuper l'esprit et ainsi à lui éviter de trop y penser. Mais ces derniers jours avaient aussi été un Enfer pour le châtain. Le peu de répit qu'il avait eu, il l'avait passé à rêver de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait ce jeune homme dans la peau. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais il ne pouvait que constater qu'il avait une grande attirance pour le l'artiste et que celui-ci occupait déjà une grande place dans son esprit.

Alors… Peut-être devait-il au moins s'excuser et tenter de se racheter une conduite.

Mais Jushiro accepterait-il seulement de l'écouter ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shunsui ?

La voix de Kensei le tira de ses pensées, et il se rendit compte que ses deux amis le regardaient bizarrement.

- Rien… rien du tout, juste un peu de fatigue.

- C'est vrai que t'as une tête de déterré » ajouta Kisuke.

Kensei se contenta d'un regard soupçonneux envers son ami et ne dit rien. Il se retourna et vit que Byakuya les observait. Il eut un petit sourire pour le noble et hocha la tête pour le saluer. Mais le brun se retourna en l'ignorant royalement. Kensei n'en perdit pas pour autant sa bonne humeur et se promit d'aller importuner le brun plus peu tard.

Les trois amis n'eurent pas le temps de discuter d'avantage car les lumières s'éteignirent et tout le monde fit silence. Seul Urahara continuait encore à s'agiter, mais Kensei régla le problème rapidement sous le regard amusé de Shunsui. Ce dernier reporta ensuite son attention sur la scène. Cela le ramena des semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il était passé en soirée pour voir la fin d'une répétition. Il en avait eu un vrai coup de cœur, mais pas seulement pour la représentation…

Shunsui se redressa et observa attentivement la scène. Il se frappa mentalement pour chasser ses pensées. Maintenant, il devait juste admirer le spectacle.

Le rideau se leva avec une douce musique. Le décor était superbe, une représentation de temple antique entouré par une végétation luxuriante. L'univers créé était beau et étrange à la fois. Le tout était accentué par une musique douce mais sombre… comme s'il s'agissait d'un havre de paix dans un monde obscur…

Shunsui suivit l'histoire attentivement. Il se surprit à s'émerveiller presque comme un enfant devant la prestation. Les changements de décor et de lumières, les costumes, la musique, tout le coté artistique était vraiment plaisant à voir.

Mais les yeux de Shunsui s'écarquillèrent lorsque Jushiro fit son apparition. Il était vêtu d'une toge blanche et verte qui mettait en valeur sa taille élancée. L'amplitude du costume donnait un coté plus aérien aux déplacements de l'acteur. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et volaient librement à chacun de ses pas fluides. Il discuta sur scène avec les autres acteurs, puis sa belle voix s'éleva pour une douce chanson.

Eblouissant. Il était simplement éblouissant. Shunsui ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux. Il ne trouvait rien de comparable à ce que dégageait le jeune homme. Il était sublime dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Au début, ça lui avait fait un choc de le revoir ainsi. Il s'était crispé et s'était mis à trembler alors que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Sa voix, la façon qu'il avait de se déplacer, de danser… Cet homme était merveilleux.

Tout en lui était si hypnotisant aux yeux du châtain.

À partir de se moment, Shunsui ne décrocha plus ses yeux de Jushiro. Il aurait pu s'écouler l'éternité que ça n'aurait rien changé.  
C'est alors qu'il se rendit réellement compte à quel point il désirait cet homme…

Oo0oO

Tout ce passait à merveille ! La représentation était de grande qualité et tout le monde semblait captivé. A l'entracte, certaines personnes se levèrent pour aller discuter ou pour se rafraichir un peu. Byakuya allait faire de même et s'apprêtait à retrouver ses collègues quand on l'interpela. Reconnaissant la voix il se retourna, toujours avec son air impassible.

« Salut Kuchiki ! Alors ça va ?

- Bien merci. Excusez-moi monsieur Muguruma, mais j'ai à faire.

- Oh aller, te sauves pas comme ça !

- Désolé Kensei, mais on doit rejoindre les autres pour discuter boulot ; intervint Kisuke.

Celui-ci les avait rejoints accompagné par Shunsui, tout deux ayant été laissés derrière par un Kensei bien pressé d'aller saluer Byakuya. Ce dernier ne sachant pas vraiment si le blond essayait de lui filait un coup de main, ou s'il voulait simplement agacer Kensei.

- Byakuya ! héla Yoruichi avant de les rejoindre. Ah ! T'es là aussi Kisuke ! Je vous attendais les gars.

- Désolé Yoruichi, on arrive ; dit Kisuke en passant sa main derrière la tête, gêné.

- Ouais. Et au fait Byakuya, tu as demandé à Jushiro?

Shunsui se raidit instantanément à l'entente de ce prénom.

- Oui, et il a accepté.

- C'est formidable ! Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur lui. Je vois mal comment on aurait pu s'occuper de tout ici et là bas. On lui en doit une. J'espère quand même qu'ils n'auront pas de souci... Vu ce qu'il y a eu avec Grimmjow tout à leur l'heure…

- Yoruichi, ce n'est pas le moment ; coupa le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ? Demanda le blond, curieux.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là. Grimmjow à encore fait des siennes ; commença d'un ton las la métisse. Il s'est accroché avec Rukia, on les entendait du couloir. Puis il a faillit se battre avec Ichigo. On peut encore remercier Jushiro pour les avoir séparés juste avant qu'on arrive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui ! ricana Kisuke.  
Ce type est vraiment génial, toujours là quand on a besoin, et polyvalent avec ça ! Non mais franchement, non seulement c'est notre meilleur danseur, mais en plus c'est un chic type ! Moi je le réengage quand il veut !

Plaisanta le blond, une main posée sur son bob.

Byakuya fixa le blond d'un air étonné. Il ne se doutait pas que Jushiro était également apprécié de ses confrères.

- T'es lourd là Kisuke. Bon, et si on y allait avant la fin de l'entracte ? Yamamoto et les autres nous attendent ! rappela la féline. Vous vous joindrez bien à nous. »

Yoruichi se tourna vers Shunsui et Kensei en leur faisant son sourire le plus séduisant et le plus malicieux. Kensei se réjouissait d'être en si bonne compagnie et affichait un sourire satisfait à l'idée de pouvoir continuer dans son idée de vengeance contre le noble Kuchiki. Mais Shunsui, bien qu'ayant l'habitude des mondanités, espérait que cela se termine vite. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas refusé un verre.

Les dernières paroles de Kisuke tournaient néanmoins encore dans sa tête. Il en était resté scotché sur place. Ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait fait réfléchir. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait des problèmes au sein de la troupe.

Et savoir que Jushiro se trouvait au milieu de tout ça n'était pas pour rassurer Shunsui. Il se rappela ce que certaines personnes avait dit sur leur collègue, et qui était à l'origine de la situation déplorable dans laquelle il s'était mis avec le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait la colère bruler en lui jusqu'à lui en faire serrer les poings.

Mais penser à Jushiro avait pour effet de l'aider à se calmer presque aussitôt.

Il gardait à l'esprit cette image apaisante de Jushiro. Celle du moment où ils se baladaient sereinement au parc. Jushiro avait un sourire timide mais chaleureux qui avait fait craquer le châtain. Quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux et venaient caresser son doux visage. C'était cette image que Shunsui avait toujours à l'esprit quand il pensait à lui. L'image d'un homme bien, honnête, sensible et chaleureux.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche d'autres personnes, cela avait fait naître en Shunshui un petit feu de jalousie envers ces autres personnes qui avait la chance de passer du temps avec le jeune homme.

Mais entendre également que c'était une personne serviable, attentionnée, gentille, lui rappelait que c'était bien la personne qu'il connaissait. Son cœur se gonflait alors de fierté et de tendresse pour cet homme qui avait réussi à prendre son cœur.

Rien à voir avec l'image salie que les autres connards lui avaient fait prendre pour réalité !

Toutes sortes émotions contradictoires traversaient Shunsui.

Mais là, c'était la colère qui gagnait le châtain. Cette colère était dirigée contre les personnes potentiellement mal attentionnées envers l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il pensa alors que Grimmjow n'avait pas intérêt à avoir fait du mal à SON...

Oui, SON Jushiro!

Il était possessif et alors ?! L'homme aux cheveux bleus avait déjà causé suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il s'en prenait encore à Jushiro. Alors s'il le croisait, le bleuté avait intérêt de faire attention s'il ne voulait pas que se prendre son poing dans la figure.

Shunsui n'était pas un être violant. En tout cas pas vraiment...

Du moment qu'on ne touchait pas à ce qui lui était cher. Et pas de chance pour Grimmjow, Jushiro occupait la première place dans son cœur. Il était tout ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Même si lui même n'avait pas encore comprit toute la profondeur de ses sentiment, et même si Jushiro ignorait tout ça aussi.

Shunshui suivit les autres jusqu'à une petite salle de réception, mais n'écouta que d'une oreille les discours prononcés. Un immense buffet avait été dressé au centre et différent groupes étaient formés. Il tendit vaguement l'oreille lorsque Yamamoto prit la parole pour parler du spectacle. Mais ensuite, il se mit un peu à l'écart. Shunshui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler affaire avec les autres personnes présentes.

Il connaissait bien le fonctionnement de ce genre de regroupement. On y discutait du spectacle, chacun racontant ses impressions, mais ça durait cinq minutes. Ensuite avait lieu la vraie discussion. La raison pour laquelle ces riches industriels participaient à ce genre de rassemblement : créer des affinités pour d'éventuelles alliances. C'était stratégique... C'était juste purement stratégique... Peu nombreuses étaient les personnes réellement présentes pour assister à la création de ce spectacle. Et c'est ce qui ennuyait le plus Shunshui.

Il retourna ensuite à sa place, toujours dans ses pensées. Il se dit qu'à la fin de la représentation, il devrait absolument aller parler avec le danseur. Il avait dès excuses à présenter, et un cœur à gagner.

Oo0oO

Dernière le rideau tout le monde s'activait. Les techniciens s'occupaient de changer le décor et de régler les lumières pendant que les artistes changeaient de costume et soufflaient un peu. Tout le monde s'était d'abord jeté sur les bouteilles d'eau. Petit objet à première vue ordinaire, me direz-vous. Mais pour un artiste venant de passer environs deux heures à danser, chanter sous la chaleur écrasante des projecteurs et dans des costumes somptueux mais souvent étouffant... Autant dire que cette bouteille d'eau, c'était le Saint Graal ! Ta seule chance de survivre !

Donc un artiste avisé se devait d'avoir une bouteille d'eau. Dans pareille circonstance, ce n'était absolument pas négligeable ! Sinon s'en suivait une longue file d'attente jusqu'à la fontaine d'eau... L'UNIQUE fontaine d'eau se trouvant par ailleurs dans la grande salle des costumes !

Voilà a quoi on différenciait les habitués et les novices lors des représentations. Mais c'était le métier qui rentrait, et un petit bizutage de la part des anciens.

Seulement, l'entracte était court, et il y avait beaucoup à faire.

Dans les backstages, tout le monde était donc occupé à se préparer pour la suite. Ou à souffler. À l'image de certains artistes assis par terre dans les couloirs. C'est ainsi que l'on pouvait trouver Rukia, le dos droit contre le mur et les jambes toutes allongées. Chacun de ses muscles tiraient douloureusement, et la fraîcheur du sol était appréciée. Complètement vidée, la brunette souffla un bon coup. Ils en avaient fait déjà la moitié !

C'est avec cette pensée positive que la jeune Kuchiki partit en direction de la loge de son ami. L'homme à la longue chevelure neige avait été incroyable pendant toute cette première partie. À un tel point que Rukia avait failli en pleurer à certain passage, tellement c'était beau. Elle frappa donc à sa loge, et entra dans la foulée. Jushiro était assis au sol, adossé contre le mur blanc cassé de la petite pièce. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. D'ailleurs Rukia remarqua qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Elle s'approcha alors doucement jusqu'à s'assoir juste à côté de lui. Son regard devint plus inquiet au fur et à mesure qu'il se posait sur le jeune homme. Jushiro transpirait encore un peu et était très pâle. Rukia posa doucement une main sur son épaule, et celui-ci sursauta.

« - Oh ! Rukia !?

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ; s'excusa la jeune femme.

- Non non, c'est bon je ne dormais pas. Mais je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver... Alors ça va ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, mieux maintenant. Et toi ?

- Crevé. C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud là-bas !

- C'est vrai. Et faut dire qu'en plus c'est toi qui y a passé le plus de temps ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour en faire abstraction et faire tout ce que tu as fait ! Mais en tout cas, c'était incroyable, tout le monde a aimé ! s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Espérons que la suite se passe tout aussi bien.

- Mais bien sur que ça va bien ce passer ! Tu veux boire un peu ?

- Oui merci. »

Rukia se releva et attrapa la bouteille sur la petite table basse en face d'elle. Elle la tendit ensuite à son ami toujours assis par terre. Elle ne lui dit pas, mais elle était inquiète pour lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Jushiro but un peu, et ils continuèrent à parler tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on venait les chercher pour changer de costume et repasser au maquillage. Rukia laissa donc son ami au même endroit où elle l'avait trouvé et partit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à son ami. Jushiro était encore un peu pâle, mais il avait déjà meilleure mine.

Jushiro sourit à son amie avant de la voir partir avec une fille du maquillage. Il se releva car lui aussi devait commencer à se préparer. Mais au moment où il se leva, il fut pris de vertiges qui l'obligèrent de nouveaux à s'appuyer au mur derrière lui. Ça lui avait fait la même chose quelques minutes avant que Rukia ne rentre.

Jushiro avait mal à la tête et avait de nouveaux terriblement chaud. Il retenta de se lever et réussit à rester debout cette fois. Mais le prix de cet effort lui coupa un instant le souffle, le faisant tousser. Par la suite une violente quinte de toux se déclencha et sa respiration se fit plus hachée et plus difficile. Il réussit après quelques minutes à se calmer et à prendre une gorgé d'eau sans s'étouffer. Sa poitrine lui brûlait et tout son corps était douloureux.

L'homme au teint pâle savait que ce n'était pas normal et pas vraiment bon signe. Il s'assit doucement dans le fauteuil au cuir souple qui se trouvait proche de lui, et essaya de calmer sa respiration toujours irrégulière. Après de longues minutes il réussit à se reprendre. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de profiter de ce répit, puisque l'on vint le prévenir qu'il devait être prêt dans cinq minutes...

Oo0oO

L'entracte se termina et tout le monde avait rejoint sa place lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit. Byakuya observait avec attention les mouvements de chaque personne. Il savait, pour avoir créé la majorité des chorégraphies qui y étaient présentées, que la deuxième partie était plus technique, la plus dense pour les artistes.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Byakuya trouvait que ce n'était pas trop mal. Les danseurs s'en sortaient bien, même s'il avait relevé quelques imperfections. Quant aux membres principaux du casting, il avait un avis un peu plus partagé. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient bons dans leur jeu. Mais pour le reste, certaines personnes n'y étaient pas du tout !

Le brun n'était qu'à peine surpris de voir que c'était encore les mêmes personnes qui leur faisaient honte. Il en déduit que pendant les semaines qu'il avait passé à travailler avec Jushiro, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Yoruichi lui fit comprendre que la féline partageait son opinion. Il reporta alors son attention sur la scène où Grimmjow et les autres jouaient les mauvais esprits de l'histoire. Il n'y avait que Gin qui sauvait un peu ce que Byakuya aurait qualifié de massacre.

Les scènes se succédaient, alternant les bons et les moins bons passages. Puis ce fut Jushiro qui fit de nouveau une apparition. Depuis le début de la deuxième partie, non, même depuis le début il était irréprochable. Byakuya ne perdait rien des gestes fluides et des paroles de celui qui incarnait le personnage principal.

Le Kuchiki releva bien quelques erreurs, mais elles étaient minimes et ils les corrigeraient vite. De plus, elles devaient être invisibles aux yeux du grand public, alors que tout le reste était impeccable. Et puis à côté des autres, il n'y avait pas photo. Jushiro se détachait facilement.

Mais Byakuya trouvait que Jushiro était de plus en plus essoufflé à la fin de chaque scène. Il espérait ne pas avoir poussé trop l'albinos pendant les répétitions précédant la représentation. L'homme paraissait excessivement pâle sous les projecteurs, ce qui interpela le brun.

Et il n'était pas le seul apparemment. De son siège, Shunsui ne quittait pas Jushiro du regard. Les scènes s'enchainaient et le PDG avait une drôle d'impression. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas avec le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer... Jushiro était toujours aussi magnifique à regarder. Mais sa voix semblait moins assurée, moins puissante qu'au début.

Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Toujours préoccupé par la présence de ce pressentiment, et de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il voyait Jushiro devenir de plus en plus pâle...

Oo0oO

Jushiro soupira. Il espérait pouvoir faire la deuxième partie sans problème. Il sentait que son corps s'était alourdi et sa poitrine se serrait à lui en couper le souffle. C'était un véritable supplice, il avait l'impression que son corps ne supporterait pas un effort de plus. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant.

Il inspira doucement et profondément. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de faire une crise. Il devait continuer le spectacle. Pour lui et pour tout le monde. En plus s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, personne ne pouvait reprendre son rôle. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Pas alors qu'il en était déjà là.

Jushiro savait qu'il prenait un risque, et que l'épée de Damoclès vacillait dangereusement au dessus de la tête… Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à laisser tomber maintenant.

Oo0oO

Grimmjow et Jushiro étaient tous les deux sur scène et l'atmosphère était tendue. La pièce approchait de sa fin. Cet acte était le dernier, et non pas la moins compliqué à mettre en scène. Les deux acteurs échangeaient leurs répliques avec énergie, n'hésitant pas à hausser la voix et à user de grands gestes.

Cependant la haine de Grimmjow n'étaient pas feinte. Mais pour une fois, cela donnait un côté sauvage plutôt intéressant à sa prestation. La justesse des pas n'y était pas, mais le jeu d'acteur s'approchait de ce qu'il devait être.

Jushiro s'éclipsa et laissa la scène à Grimmjow et aux danseurs qui venaient d'arriver. Il ne partit cependant pas loin, car il savait qu'il devait y retourner bientôt. Il prit donc le temps de souffler à l'abri des regards**,** derrière le rideau vermeil. Jushiro porta une main à sa gorge qui lui faisait mal depuis un moment. Il toussota à cause de l'irritation et du manque d'hydratation.

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux qu'il tenta de dissimuler avec difficulté. Son mal de tête s'intensifia et les vertiges reprirent. L'air commençait une nouvelle fois à lui manquer et la douleur était lancinante. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler dangereusement, et il dû s'appuyer sur la petite table qui servait à préparer les accessoires des artistes.

Le jeune homme avait le teint plus pâle que jamais, et se trouvait au bord du malaise.

Pourtant mal en point, Jushiro se fit violence pour passer outre son état et se préparer à retourner sur scène. Jushiro se reprit lorsqu'il entendit le départ de la musique. Il serra les dents et continua comme si de rien n'était.

Plus qu'un seul. Il ne restait plus que ce seul passage et c'était terminé...

Oo0oO

L'acclamation que son rival reçu à la fin, finit de faire monter la rage du bleuté. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'à la fin de la représentation, tout le publique se leva pour applaudir.

C'était une des plus belles prestations que Jushiro n'avait jamais faite ! Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dansé et même la chanson était encore plus belle que lorsqu'il avait répété**.**

Des cris de joie retentirent des backstages alors que les applaudissements continuaient. C'était fini ! Les artistes sautaient dans tout les sens ou se tapaient dans les mains. Mais Jushiro lui, restait pétrifié seul au milieu de la scène.

Les cris et le son des applaudissements arrivèrent atténués aux oreilles de Jushiro. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui comme si d'un coup le monde s'était mis à tourner au ralenti. Ne lui parvenaient plus alors que des sons étouffés par un bourdonnement sourd**,** et le bruit de sa propre respiration.

Soudain il prit conscience qu'il commençait à manquer d'air. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde et hachée alors qu'une douleur aiguë se faisait sentir dans toute sa poitrine. Par réflexe, son corps réagit à l'étouffement et une violente quinte de tout se déclencha. Jushiro tenta de garder son calme et de respirer alors que le goût métallique du sang se répandait dans sa bouche. Il essaya de lutter, mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Les vertiges s'intensifièrent ainsi que la sensation de malaise. Jushiro s'effondra sur scène et se mit à cracher une quantité inquiétante de sang. La crise était très violente et ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Le sang continuait à affluer dans les poumons du danseur, et la douleur était insupportable. Une nouvelle quinte de toux encore plus forte le secoua. Jushiro posa une de ses mains au sol et porta l'autre à sa bouche. Il vit le liquide rouge et poisseux se répandre sur sa main avant de lentement perdre conscience...

« Jushiro...! »

Ce fut Rukia qui réagit le plus vite et qui rejoignit son ami sur scène.

« Jushiro ça va ?! Oh ! Tu m'entends ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive...? »

Elle fut d'abord horrifiée par la vision d'un Jushiro à genoux, haletant et crachant du sang.

Son instinct parla alors pour elle, et elle alla se placer dernière Jushiro pour essayer de l'aider à se redresser pour mieux respirer. Mais ce fut en vain, et elle vit Jushiro perdre connaissance juste devant elle. La brune lui parla pour essayer de le garder éveillé, sans ce rendre compte des larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. C'est avec une voix pleine de désespoir et de panique qu'elle supplia qu'on vienne l'aider.

De leur place, les spectateurs et les quatre dirigeants assistèrent complètement effarés à la scène. Byakuya, Yoruichi et Urahara se précipitèrent ensuite pour rejoindre le groupe qui avait commencé à se former sur scène. Byakuya ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et usait de tout son sang froid pour rester calme. Il réussit à trouver Unohana dans la foule et à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Jushiro.

Le brun paniquait intérieurement. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de la femme à la natte, il avait pu y lire de l'inquiétude et de la peur. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, et c'est cela qui laissa présager le pire au brun.

Shunsui aussi assistait impuissant à cette horrible scène. Lorsqu'il avait vu Jushiro s'effondrer, il s'était figé d'effroi. La seul chose que son cerveau était capable de lui transmettre était que quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver à Jushiro.  
Il ne réfléchit pas plus et quitta rapidement son siège sous les appellations de Kensei, qu'il n'entendait plus à présent. La seule chose qu'il savait, s'était qu'il devait se rendre auprès de l'homme maintenant inconscient sur scène.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? :)

J'ai tenté un peu d'humour, j'espère que c'est passé ^^'

Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à Andgy ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Wowh ça fait beaucoup de compliments... *toute gênée*

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également :')

Alors Iris-kun, ça ressemble à ce que tu avais imaginé ? Je suis désolée, côté yaoi ça n'a pas encore bien bougé... Mais ça ne va plus tarder ! ;)

Et les autres qui se cachent au fond ? Si si, je vous vois ! Est-ce que ça vallait d'attendre un peu (beaucoup) ? ^^'

J'attends vos remarques, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde :)

ça faisait longtemps hein !? ... Oui trop, je sais ^^'  
Bon, comme je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez, j'en dis pas plus ;)  
Toujours un gros merci à **Coraz** qui fait du super boulot et plus encore ! Un gros bisou à toi ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Byakuya avait quitté le public et se dirigeait rapidement vers la scène accompagné d'Unohana. Cependant ils furent ralentis par la masse de personnes qui s'étaient regroupés et bloquaient les couloirs qui menaient à la scène. C'était la cohue, les autres artistes étaient eux aussi complètement déboussolés par ce qui était en train de se passer. Byakuya leur demanda de s'écarter, mais sa voix ne parvenait pas à transpercer le brouhaha. Le brun faisait au mieux pour garder son calme, mais malgré son air stoïque, il commençait également à paniquer. Que devait-il faire pour que les gens réagissent et l'écoutent ?

Mais peu importe comment, ils devaient absolument les faire s'écarter et permettre à Unohana de passer !

Le brun se secoua mentalement. Non… Il ne devait pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Cela n'engendrerait rien de bon. Il ne devait absolument rien exprimer de son trouble pour ne pas faire enfler l'agitation générale. Il reprit alors une avancée calme, mais déterminée, qui s'avéra plus efficace. Il entraina ainsi Unohana dans sa route jusqu'à la scène.

Heureusement Yoruichi les rejoignit quelques instants après, et entreprit également d'aider le brun et Unohana à se faufiler à travers tout ce monde. Elle réussit à vider petit à petit les couloirs en les renvoyant vers les coulisses, laissant le champ libre à ses collègues. Pendant ce temps Kisuke n'était pas resté inactif et était parti demander aux techniciens d'allumer les lumières de la salle pour faire sortir les personnes du public.

Byakuya et Unohana avaient pu poursuivre leur progression et en quelques secondes ils avaient rejoint Rukia et Jushiro au centre de la scène, à présent simplement éclairée par une lumière blanchâtre. Les yeux de Byakuya s'écarquillèrent à la vue de sa sœur à genoux et tenant désespérément son ami dans ses bras. Elle semblait complètement paniquée, inconsciente de tout ce qui l'entourait mis à part son ami qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et tout son corps tremblait d'effrois. Pour Byakuya, voir sa sœur dans cet état était plus insupportable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il détourna alors son regard qu'il posa sur Jushiro. Celui-ci était inconscient et pâle comme la mort. Cela contrastait horriblement avec le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et tachait la partie supérieure de son costume, donnant un aspect macabre à la situation. Rukia essayait désespérément d'obtenir une réponse de l'homme dans ses bras, mais les yeux de Jushiro restaient obstinément clos.

Cette scène horrible pétrifia Byakuya. Il se rappelait du visage d'habitude souriant et lumineux de Jushiro, mais là, il n'y avait que de la douleur et de l'exténuation sur le visage blême du jeune homme.

Et bien qu'il le voyait de ses propres yeux, il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Il avait la sensation d'être le témoin d'une scène irréelle comme si tout se passait à des kilomètres de la réalité à laquelle il appartenait.

C'était ce genre d'événement…

Lorsque tout ce passe si vite autour de vous sans que vous n'ayez le moindre contrôle de la situation, alors que certaines images tournent au ralenti et restent à jamais gravées dans un coin de votre esprit. Ce n'est qu'alors que l'on comprend que l'on gardera ces images toujours en mémoire.

Byakuya essaya de faire abstraction de toutes ses pensées. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi et son corps refusait de bouger. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que quelque chose comme cela soit en train d'arriver.

Ce fut à ce moment que Shunsui arriva. Son regard se mit tout de suite à la recherche de Jushiro. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, son cœur eut un raté avant de se glacer d'effroi.

« Oh mon Dieu… » jura-t-il.

Le son grave de la voix de Shunsui tira Byakuya de sa torpeur. Finalement celle-ci n'avait durée que quelques instants, mais ça avait suffit à Unohana pour rejoindre Rukia et Jushiro. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à raisonner la jeune Kuchiki et n'arrivait pas à l'éloigner du corps inanimé de Jushiro pour pouvoir l'examiner.

Byakuya intervint alors et la tira doucement en la prenant dans ses bras. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut que sa sœur avait également du sang sur ses vêtements. Mais Rukia était trop préoccupée pour s'en rendre compte. Byakuya détourna alors sa sœur de cet horrible spectacle. Il posa sa veste sur les épaules frêles et tremblantes de sa jeune sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer doucement contre lui.

La brunette continuait de crier et de pleurer contre le torse robuste de son frère. Celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs pour tenter de la rassurer et de la réconforter comme il pouvait.

Pendant qu'il essayait de calmer sa sœur, Byakuya jeta quelques regards discrets vers Unohana qui examinait l'homme allongé. Il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment qui lui retournait l'estomac. La peur ? Oui, il avait peur pour Jushiro. Mais il était aussi énervé contre lui-même et son impuissance. Il avait bien vu que Jushiro paraissait de plus en plus fatigué, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Byakuya était prit de culpabilité. Il aurait voulu faire plus attention pour que cela ne se produise pas. Mais comme d'habitude, il était incapable de s'occuper des personnes qui l'entouraient, des personnes qu'il aimait…

Pendant ce temps Unohana était agenouillée près de Jushiro, essayant d'obtenir une quelconque réaction… Mais rien. Elle se pencha pour écouter sa respiration : elle était irrégulière, faible et un peu rauque. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite ! Et elle avait besoin d'aide…

Elle leva son regard un instant, et aperçu Shunsui qui était resté figé à quelques pas d'eux. Après plusieurs appels, Shunsui sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha comme un automate de la femme à la tresse. Unohana lui demanda de venir se positionner derrière le corps toujours inanimé et de lui maintenir la tête dans l'axe du corps.

Le cœur de Shunsui eut un raté et il blêmit avant de se laisser tomber à genoux aux cotés du jeune homme inconscient. Son visage endormi était blafard. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il exécuta les ordres d'Unohana.

« Voilà comme ça. Je vais le basculer sur le coté gauche faciliter sa respiration. Il va falloir que vous mainteniez la tête dans l'axe du corps en même temps que je le bascule pour éviter de mobiliser les vertèbres. » Expliqua le médecin dont la voix restait calme et ferme.

En effet, le jeune homme étant tombé de toute sa hauteur, étant donné sa constitution fragile, une lésion au niveau vertébral était possible.

Shunsui posa un regard empli d'inquiétude sur le visage qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression que Jushiro devenait plus pâle à chaque instant. Et bien que ses yeux soient clos, son visage était tendu, crispé par la douleur. Voir tant de souffrance sur un si beau visage déchira le cœur de Shunsui. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue pâle et essuya tendrement à l'aide de sa manche le sang qui tachait les fines lèvres du jeune homme. Autrement, cette vue était insupportable pour le châtain.

Il observa ensuite en silence la femme ausculter consciencieusement le danseur. Unohana avait en effet vite pris les choses en mains, et la simple pensée qu'elle ne soit pas présente arracha un frisson à Shunsui.

Heureusement qu'Unohana était là…

Celle-ci faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec un sang froid impressionnant. Elle était maintenant penchée au-dessus de Jushiro à chercher son pouls, mais avait grand mal à le trouver. Il était bien là, mais très faible. A cette constatation très inquiétante, la femme se redressa rapidement pour retourner examiner la respiration. Comme elle le pensait, celle-ci était devenue quasi inexistante…

Unohana tapa un peu le dos de son patient toujours couché sur le côté, et réussit au bout de plusieurs tentatives à faire sortir un peu du sang qui obstruait les poumons de l'inconscient. Celui-ci se mit alors à toussoter, aidant à l'évacuation du liquide rouge et poisseux.

Cela surprit Shunsui qui semblait comme absent depuis quelques instants. Jushiro cracha à nouveau une grande quantité de sang, mais sa respiration restait sifflante et faible. Son visage était couvert de sueur et son masque de souffrance augmentait à chaque expectoration. Malheureusement, il était toujours inconscient.

Le cœur de Shunsui se mit alors à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il attrapa d'une main tremblante celle pâle et froide de Jushiro pour la serrer.

C'est le moment que choisit Unohana pour demander qu'on appelle les secours. Dès que Yoruichi eut composé le numéro elle lui tendit le téléphone.

Shunsui sentait le corps entre ses mains trembler et être secoué de spasmes. Mais malgré le tumulte qui agitait son corps Jushiro ne se réveillait pas…

A peine conscient du monde qui l'entourait et d'Unohana qui décrivait le cas de Jushiro au téléphone et donnait les coordonnées des lieux, Shunsui voyait le visage du jeune homme se décomposer. Jushiro semblait maintenant complètement épuisé. Shunsui avait l'impression qu'il les quittait petit à petit…

Et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre qu'assister impuissant à ce drame.

Cela prit encore quelques minutes avant qu'une ambulance arrive. Une équipe médicale vint alors remplacer Unohana et Shunsui auprès du jeune homme. La jeune femme à la tresse resta à proximité pour les aider alors que Shunsui dû s'écarter pour faire de la place autour du malade. De là où il était, il ne voyait plus clairement Jushiro à cause de l'effervescence qui entourait ce dernier. L'inquiétude lui étreignit d'avantage le cœur… Ne pas savoir ce qu'il advenait du jeune homme était affreux.

Lorsqu'il pût réapercevoir Jushiro, ce fut quand il fut emmené vers l'ambulance dans un brancard, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Shunsui observa alors l'homme au teint livide partir avec les médecins dans un état critique. L'émoi et la détresse qu'il ressentait soudain étaient indescriptibles.

C'est la main d'Unohana doucement posée sur son épaule en guise de soutient qui lui permit de reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Il se tourna légèrement et put alors voir le visage inquiet de la femme. Shunsui regarda alors vaguement autour de lui, et s'aperçu que Byakuya et sa sœur se rapprochaient d'eux.

La cadette Kuchiki était encore sous le choc. Son visage était complètement fermé et ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. Elle retenait encore quelques sanglots mais prenait peu à peu conscience des événements. Byakuya continuait de la soutenir, mais on pouvait également lire dans ses yeux les fortes émotions qui le traversaient.

Unohana leur annonça qu'elle partait dans l'ambulance. Puisqu'elle suivait Jushiro pendant son entrainement, elle pensait être utile pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions des médecins à l'hôpital.

Kisuke et Yoruichi les rejoignirent peu après le départ de la femme. Eux aussi semblaient chamboulés, bien qu'ils essayaient de le dissimuler. Ils devaient reprendre les choses en main.

« Les gars se demandent ce qui se passe… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Yoruichi.

- Rien. Tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mieux vaut ne pas trop en dire ; répondit Urahara d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

- Cela passera pour les membres de la troupe, puisque peu était réellement présent lors de _l'incident_. Mais c'est une autre histoire pour le public »

Tous braquèrent leur regard sur Aizen qui venait de faire son apparition. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et assurée, et même si cette indifférence apparenteen outrait plus d'un, il était surement le plus lucide à cet instant.

Pendant que les autres s'étaient précipités au secours du jeune homme, Aizen avait profité de la cohue pour faire sortir les personnalités qui assistaient aux spectacles. Il les avait pour l'instant rassemblés dans la salle du buffet, les laissant dans l'attente d'explications. Lui-même ne savait encore comment arrondir les angles.

Aizen n'était pas particulièrement proche de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, mais il pensait à la viabilité du spectacle. Voir le premier danseur faire un malaise lors de la représentation qui était sensée promouvoir le spectacle auprès des producteurs, n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour eux et pour leur image

Il reprit ensuite la parole d'un ton plat et ennuyé.

« Eux ils ont tout vu de ce qui s'est passé, et réclament des explications. Certains menacent même d'arrêter tout partenariat. Et sans leur appui, ça risque d'être compliqué.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Sosuke, il vaudrait mieux en effet s'occuper d'eux pour le moment. Mais la seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est essayer de gagner du temps en espérant que ça se tassera ; répondit Urahara en fixant son collègue.

- Bien ; répondit simplement ce dernier.

Aizen tournait déjà les talons alors que les autres se regardaient.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Même si nous sommes tous inquiets pour Jushiro, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment.

La voix résignée de Yoruichi s'était élevée pour briser le silence.

- Eh bien, ça ne m'enchante pas mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix ; se plaignit le blond.

- Et toi Byakuya ?

Byakuya avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard anthracite se planta dans ceux de sa collègue avant de donner sa réponse.

- La priorité est de préserver les ressources du spectacle. Il est également de notre responsabilité d'aller négocier avec producteurs pour cela. »

Yoruichi sourit alors, c'était bien du Byakuya ça.

Les trois responsables commencèrent donc à partir en direction de la sortie, seul Byakuya traina un peu. Les personnes restantes l'avaient écouté avec un certain assentiment. Rukia baissa les yeux. Elle avait beau aimer son travail et aimer le fait d'appartenir à cette troupe, sur le moment tout ça lui semblait bien amer.

Mais comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Byakuya reprit la parole.

« Tout le monde a beaucoup donné et il est de notre devoir de continuer encore ainsi. Je suis sûr que Jushiro penserait la même chose. Et puis, il vaut mieux que l'on soit prêt pour quand il reviendra. »

Rukia releva de grands yeux vers Byakuya. Elle eut un faible sourire en réponse aux paroles de son frère. Il avait surement raison. Byakuya posa alors une main réconfortante sur sa tête. Ce geste, d'une tendresse à laquelle la jeune Kuchiki était peu habituée, suffit à la soulager et à la réconforter. Elle sourit en retour à son frère avec toute la gratitude et l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

De son côté Shunsui était indécis quant à la suite. Il se sentait incapable de retourner à son entreprise maintenant. Il était trop tourmenté par ce qui venait d'arriver. L'état de Jushiro le préoccupait beaucoup trop pour penser à retourner travailler.

Soudainement une voix rauque se fit entendre. Il la connaissait bien, et celle-ci appelait son nom. Ils virent alors arriver Kensei qui descendit rapidement les marches du public et traversa les coulisses pour les rejoindre. Son regard se posa sur la cadette Kuchiki avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur Byakuya qu'il détailla rapidement. Et enfin, Kensei posa un regard froissé sur Shunsui.

« Alors c'est là que t'était ! Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure Shunsui ! Ils nous ont dit de nous regrouper dans la salle d'honneur, mais apparemment j'avais aucune chance de t'y trouver. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir comme ça ? »

L'homme aux cheveux court et gris lança un regard réprobateur et interrogatif à son ami, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il remarqua sa mine sombre ainsi que l'ambiance qui régnait entre les trois personnes. Il baissa alors les yeux en soupirant et reprit la parole.

« Euh… Comment va le gars qui s'est évanouit ?

- Il a été transporté à l'hôpital ; répondit Byakuya.

- Ok. Et on sait ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ?

- Pas encore. Pour l'instant nous allons nous occuper des choses ici, puis nous nous rendrons à l'hôpital. Nous allons faire au mieux pour minimiser les mauvaises répercutions. Le spectacle doit pouvoir continuer sinon ce ne serait pas juste.

- Ah ouais, en parlant de ça, j'en ai entendu pas mal qui se plaignait et qui disent vouloir arrêter de produire le spectacle ; confia-t-il au brun

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta soudain Shunsui. »

Kensei envoya un regard surpris à son ami. Jamais il ne l'avais vu s'énerver pour si peu. Il semblait affecté par les événements et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, même au vu de la situation.

Kensei commença à réfléchir. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir n'était en effet pas très rassurant pour un investisseur comme lui ou Shunsui. Mais il avait tout de même apprécié la représentation, et disons qu'il avait aussi confiant dans le travail de Byakuya et des autres.

C'est à ce moment que l'évidence frappa l'esprit de Kensei. Shunsui aussi connaissait sûrement du monde ici, mais au vu de son comportement, le PDG aux cheveux gris se demanda si son ami ne connaissait pas également le danseur aux cheveux blancs. Il scruta Shunsui du regard et comprit qu'il avait raison. Il se promit alors d'avoir une discussion avec le châtain plus tard. Ce dernier s'avança pour prendre la parole, s'adressant directement à Byakuya.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je peux vous assurer que mon entreprise et moi ne retireront pas notre investissement. Vous avez ma parole.

- Bien parlé Shunsui. De même pour moi, si les autres veulent se retirer qu'ils le fassent mais il n'y a aucun problème pour moi.

- Merci Mr Kyoraku, Mr Kensei.

- Je pense donc ne plus rien avoir à faire ici intervint Shunsui. Je suis cependant inquiet pour Jushiro, je pense que nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs. Je pensais donc me rendre à l'hôpital où il a été admis. »

"Jushiro ?" releva mentalement Kensei.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui, Shunsui ne pouvait pas rester là ou même rentrer. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à penser à autre chose. L'image de Jushiro inconscient ne faisait que revenir en permanence hanter son esprit.

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec une expression de soulagement et de gratitude, mais également avec un peu de surprise de le voir si concerné par ce qui était arrivé à leur premier danseur. Kensei le regardait également avec de la curiosité alors que les hypothèses se succédaient dans sa tête…

Rukia était également plus dubitative envers l'attitude de l'homme à la carrure imposante.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce que lui avait avoué Jushiro ? Peut-être…

Rukia demanda alors à accompagner le PDG, ne tenant pas à rentrer chez elle et voulant au plus vite avoir des nouvelles de son ami. Shunsui ne s'y opposa pas, ni ne refusa lorsque Kensei demanda également à se joindre à eux.

Celui-ci compatissait avec l'inquiétude de la plus jeune et comme il appréciait Byakuya, il savait que cela lui rendrait aussi service que quelqu'un veille sur sa sœur. Byakuya les laissa donc partir, assurant qu'ils les rejoindraient une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec les négociations.

Le brun confia sa sœur à Kensei, mais il voyait bien le regard perdu de celle-ci. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, ce fut Kensei qui entreprit de rassurer la brunette. Il avait comprit qu'elle semblait très amie avec ce fameux Jushiro. Il lui promit alors qu'il irait bientôt mieux et que de toute façon ils allaient vite se rendre à son chevet. Et après, tout ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Cela surpris Byakuya de le voir si bien s'y prendre avec sa sœur, mais il se dépêcha d'y aller quand il vit Kensei lui faire un clin d'œil. Décidément, l'autre homme ne semblait pas vouloir changer son attitude envers lui.

Kensei se tourna et promena son regard dans la salle. Le temps qu'il discute avec les Kuchiki, Shunsui en avait profité pour encore disparaître. Il partit donc avec Rukia mais lui demanda de l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et trouva son ami apparemment en train d'enlever le sang qu'il avait sur ses mains.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer ? fit-il en s'avançant vers Shunsui.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Kensei.

- Arrêtes ! A qui tu veux mais pas à moi d'accord ! C'est quoi le problème avec ce Jushiro ?! interrogea Kensei.

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien ! J'ai discuté deux ou trois fois avec lui, je le connais un peu c'est tout.

- Tu le connais ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Tout ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. »

Shunsui finit de se sécher les mains et jeta la serviette en papier chiffonnée avant de quitter la pièce sans plus un mot. Kensei le regarda faire. Il savait que quand Shunsui se braquait, personne ne pouvait rien en tirer. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de sortir.

Il rejoignit Shunsui et Rukia dehors et ils partirent ensembles pour l'hôpital.

* * *

Alors verdict ?

Je sais que ça avance pas beaucoup, mais c'était un passage que je voulais essayer de bien faire et avec la suite ça aurait été trop long. Donc j'ai préféré couper là.

J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plus :)

On commence à voir certains personnages qui vont prendre un peu plus d'importance dans l'histoire, mais si vous avez des questions ou s'il y a des choses encore floues n'hésitez pas à demander !

Un gros merci à **Iris-kun**, **Elerynna**, **Yuko**, **Mina11**, **andgy** et **Heroicfantasyfan** pour les reviews ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous voir à chaque fois au rendez-vous ! Et c'est aussi d'un grand soutient, donc merciiii ! :)

J'espère à bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
